


Touch

by martynaanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d nie istnieje, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gra wstępna, Kazirodztwo, M/M, Molestowanie, Multi, Problemy z samoakceptacją, Retrospekcje, Rodzic/Dziecko, Safewords, Seks Oralny, Słowa bezpieczeństwa, Touch, niejednoznaczne zakończenie, samobójstwo, Śmierć, Śmierć drugoplanowych bogaterów
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martynaanne/pseuds/martynaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry to nieśmiały prawiczek z przeszłością, nowy w drużynie piłki nożnej. Louis jest (doświadczoną) popularną gwiazdą zespołu i nowym mentorem Harry’ego. Alternate Universe- One Direction nie istnieje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548402) by [kotabear24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24). 



> Jest to pierwsze moje tłumaczenie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Współtłumaczka: Louthekitten  
> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Martyna)

Harry nie był do końca pewny, na co - lub raczej na kogo - czekał, ale przypuszczalnie wiedziałby kiedy by to odkrył. I na prawdę, to nie było takie trudne, żeby zatrzymać te wszystkie myśli dla siebie, bo, nie oszukując się, wszyscy myśleli, że był dziwny.

Najwyraźniej kiedy masz prawie szesnaście lat i nigdy nie trzymałeś za rękę chłopaka, którego lubisz, dziewczyny (i koledzy, z którymi dorastałeś), myślą że jesteś na prawdę.. cholernie dziwny. Harry’ego to nie obchodziło. To utrzymywało z dala sporą część pokus.

Oczywiście, zdarzyło się kilka razy, kiedy Harry był strasznie sfrustrowany seksualnie. To nie tak, że był głupi.. Wiedział wszystko o seksie i o wszystkim z nim związanym - miał przyjaciół, którzy już to robili.

Ale czasami, Harry chciał po prostu podejść do pierwszego napotkanego gościa, złapać go za rękę, przytulić, pocałować i uprawiać z nim każdy rodzaj seksu jaki znał. Czasami czuł się pominięty, kiedy Niall chciał porozmawiać z nim i jego kumplami o ‘rzeczach’, które robił w weekend. Oczywiście, przez połowę czasu Nialler pierdolił głupoty tylko po to, żeby jego straszy brat - Greg i jego przyjaciele, nie uważali go za kompletnego nieudacznika. Tak naprawdę blondyn tylko raz uprawiał seks.

Harry zwykle czuł się lepiej przy Liamie. Nawet jeśli Liam regularnie sypiał z Danielle - zaczęli współżyć kilka miesięcy temu. Li był naprawdę porządnym chłopakiem. Oczywiście, czasem mówił o tym co robił ze swoją dziewczyną, jeśli był bezpośrednio zapytany przez Harry’ego, Nialla lub Andy’iego, ale na serio nie lubił obiektywizować, lub okazywać brak szacunku Dani w ten sposób. To sprawiło, że Harry czuł się lepiej, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu.

To dlatego Liam był pierwszą osobą, która wiedziała o Louisie.

—-

Louis Tomlinson miał siedemnaście lat, kiedy poszedł do tej samej szkoły co Harry, ale był tylko o klasę wyżej od niego, ponieważ zbyt dużo imprezował i zawalił egzaminy rok wcześniej. Loczek wiedział o wizerunku Louisa – wszyscy wiedzieli – ale nigdy nie zwracał na to zbyt wiele uwagi. To nie tak, żeby Harry miał poczuć się dotknięty przez to, że Louis imprezuje. Tak na prawdę wszystko co znał to jego reputacja i fakt, że Louis był chłodnym, cholernie seksownym, młodym mężczyzną - tym, o którym Harry wielokrotnie fantazjował podczas jego sprośniejszych, seksownych chwil, sam na sam z ręką. Nie widział żadnych przeszkód w fantazjowaniu o nim raz na jakiś czas. To nie tak, żeby Harry jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiał - żyli po prostu w innych gronach (Louis należał do popularnej elity, natomiast towarzystwo Harry’ego składało się z Liama, Nialla i kumpla Liama - Andy’iego.

Aż przyszedł czas, kiedy Harry dostał awans do uniwersyteckiej grupy football’owej, w której Louis był środkowym napastnikiem. 

Pierwszego dnia treningów piłki nożnej, Louis miał wziąć Harry’ego i innego chłopaka, transfera*, (będących prawymi napastnikami) na drugie boisko wraz ze Stanem Lucas’em (lewym napastnikiem i jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Louisa Tomlinsona) żeby poćwiczyli i trochę pograli. Stan był dosyć cierpliwy, podając lekko piłkę Harry’emu, walcząc z barierą językową (Harry już zadecydował, wyraźnie nie był gotowy na szkołę angielską), a Louis stał manipulując piłkę dookoła i obserwując Harry’ego, który był zbyt zajęty patrzeniem w tył, aby skupić się na lekcji Stana, nawet jeśli by tego chciał.

Było coś innego o Louisie i umysł Harry’ego sarkastycznie stwierdził, że Tomlinson jest problemem. Harry kiwnął do siebie głową i zmusił się do tego, aby biec trochę szybciej, lepiej kontrolować kopnięcia, podawać celniej i zwinniej dryblować*. Zauważył, że Stan z aprobatą mierzył go wzrokiem, dopóki student z wymiany, którego nazwisko wciąż było nie do wymówienia dla pozostałej trójki, nie rozpoczął swoich ćwiczeń, patrząc na Stana i Harry’ego, dwukrotnie wykonujących je bez niego. 

Harry patrzył rozczarowany na chłopaka z wymiany, który był odrobinę lepszy od niego.Zrozumiał z lekkim przerażeniem, że nie otrzyma za wiele czasu przez tego dzieciaka.

Chwycił swoją własną piłkę i spojrzał na Louisa, (Stanley był wyraźnie zajęty przez tego gościa.) i zmarszczył swoje brwi i uniósł piłkę w górę. Szatyn skinął, otwierając ramiona i Harry rzucił do niego piłkę, obserwując Louisa kiedy obracał się i podszedł do bramki po drugiej stronie boiska.

-Harry, prawda? - Louis, zapytał i Harry skinął, próbując jednocześnie ukryć zawstydzenie, które poczuł.

-Louis Tomlinson - kontynuował - Ale możesz się do mnie zwracać jak chcesz, tak długo dopóki to nie będzie dla mnie obraźliwe. Dobrze?

Harry skinął ponownie, Louis prychnął zniecierpliwiony. Styles uświadomił sobie, że ze Stanem rozmawiał swobodnie i  prawdopodobnie to mogło zirytować starszego, że jemu nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Przełknął ślinę i w końcu zdołał wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowo w jego stronę:

-Dobrze - odpowiedział cicho. 

-Nie musisz się mnie bać, kolego. - Louis odpowiedział stanowczo, lecz łagodnie.- Nie mam zamiaru.. Cię ugryźć, czy coś. Chyba, że nie jesteś zainteresowany.. - dodał z figlarnym mrugnięciem.

Harry zarumienił się i lekko odsunął się od piłki, co pozwoliło Louisowi, łatwo ją odebrać i kiwać nią pomiędzy jego (Harry’ego) nogami.

-Co to jest?- zapytał lekko mu dokuczając. - Zachowujesz się jakbyś nigdy się nie pieprzył! Co, czy twój ‘mały kolega’ nie stał się teraz ‘mokry’?

Harry jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił i spiął się, wyczuwając, że ta rozmowa schodziła na zły tor. Louis przestał biegać dookoła niego i niepewnie dotknął ramienia Harry’ego. 

-Cholera, przepraszam stary. Nie zostałeś.. zgwałcony.. czy coś, prawda? 

Na to Harry dosłownie wybuchnął śmiechem, choć czuł się źle, bo usłyszał prawdziwą troskę i zmartwienie w głosie Louisa. 

-Hahaha świetny żart - Harry nadal śmiał się, obejmując brzuch rękoma. Ale widząc w jaki sposób Louis wpatruje się w niego, otrzeźwiał nieco, odzyskując świadomość. - To po prostu-nie, nie zostałem.. zgwałcony, tak myślę. Nie.. obraziłeś mnie, czy coś.

Louisowi wyraźnie ulżyło, a Harry musiał przekonać samego siebie, że nie było to spowodowane tym, że Louis miał w dupie uczucia Harry’ego, tylko nie chciał żadnej nieporadności w swojej drużynie. Spojrzał w roztargnieniu w kierunku bramki przeciwnika, ale zaraz tego pożałował: Stan i uczeń z wymiany biegli, podając sobie piłkę jakby ćwiczyli razem przez całe swoje życie. 

Louis przerwał rozmyślania Styles’a, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

-Mogę uczynić cię lepszym od niego - Louis zaoferował.

Harry odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego myśląc intensywnie.

-Tak? W jaki sposób?

Twarz Louisa pozostała poważna. 

-Są dwa sposoby. Pierwszy: mogę złamać jedną z jego nóg, w tragicznej kalkulacji zakończonej ślizgiem - Nie śmiej się, trener w to uwierzy. Jestem do dupy, jeśli chodzi o kąty. Zapytaj mojego nauczyciela od matematyki! - Podniósł swój głos z udawanym oburzeniem kiedy Harry zaśmiał się odrobinę głośniej, mimo wszystko kontynuował - Albo, możemy ćwiczyć, ty i ja. Mam na myśli po treningu. Pracując przez kilka dodatkowych godzin, czy coś.

Harry przytaknął chętnie i we dwóch zaczęli wykonywać resztę ćwiczeń. Kiedy trener zagwizdał, drużyna zeszła z boiska i wchodząc do szatni  zaczęła prowadzić żywą konwersację.

-Spotkajmy się na zewnątrz o piątej, dobrze? Zadzwoń do kierowcy (w tym przypadku chodziło o Liama, z którym Harry przyjeżdżał do szkoły i wracał do domu - dop. tłum.) i powiedz mu, że nie będzie ci potrzebny. Sam odwiozę cię do domu.

Harry skinął i wysłał wiadomość do Payne’a, że ma dziś po niego nie przyjeżdżać, bo zostaje po lekcjach, aby potrenować trochę z kolegą z drużyny. Czekał na odpowiedź, od przyjaciela, mając nadzieję, że tamten zrozumiał o co mu chodziło.

Wrzucając telefon doswojej szafki, wypił butelkę wody i wyszedł z szatni, gdzie stał Louis, rozmawiając ze Stan’em.

****-Przepraszam stary, ale moja mama pracuje dzisiaj wieczorem. Nie mogę wyjść, bo muszę opiekować się siostrami. - żalił się dramatycznie, skruszonym głosem.  
** **

Stan jęknął, lecz skinął na to głową ze zrozumieniem. 

-Cóż, w tym przypadku, myślę, że Zayn może być moim towarzyszem, czy coś, tak?

Louis udał skrzywienie i roześmiał się. 

-Powodzenia, wiesz, że on jest bardziej zainteresowany swoim wyglądem niż podrywaniem dziewczyn - zażartował.

Zauważył, że Harry stoi za nimi wyglądając niepewnie i wskazał głową w kierunku boiska. 

-Idź pozbierać piłki, rekrucie - powiedział spokojnie.

Harry wyglądał na zmieszanego, ale zrobił tak jak powiedział Louis, biegnąc truchcikiem w stronę boiska.

Kiedy zaczął iść, słysząc jak Stan zaśmiał się i powiedział:

-Za co go karzesz?

Louis parsknął i odpowiedział: 

-Za nic, jest po prostu nowy. Chcę go wyszkolić, tak? Więc…, on zbiera sprzęt. Biegnij, teraz, nie spóźnij się na tą imprezę. - drażnił się.

Stan zachichotał, pobiegł do swojego samochodu i szybko odjechał.

Harry właśnie wkładał ostatnia piłkę do torby, kiedy Louis podbiegł do niego.

-Wyciągnij ją, będziemy jej używać. 

Harry skinął i upuścił piłkę na ziemię trącając ją nogą.

-Przepraszam - dodał Louis, wprawiając Harry’ego w zmieszanie.- Stan’owi nie spodobałaby się myśl, że faworyzuję cię z pośród pozostałych dzieciaków. Dla niego ważne są umiejętności. Nie poparłby tego, że ćwiczę z tobą po lekcjach.

-Czemu ty? - Harry wypalił rozglądając się dookoła Louisa i patrząc mu w oczy. - Mam na myśli, ćwiczysz ze mną? 

Louis milczał. Otworzył usta jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć i z powrotem je zamknął. Ostatecznie odpowiedział:

\- Chce mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto mówi w ojczystym języku.

Uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, który nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odwzajemnieniem uśmiechu w stronę kolegi przed podaniem mu piłki.

-Wiesz, że nie musimy dzisiaj ćwiczyć - młodszy przypomniał.

Louis spojrzał zmieszany, a Harry wyjaśnił:

-Musisz pilnować swoje siostry, tak? Nie chcę, żebyś był zmęczony, czy coś.

Louis potrząsał głową i zaśmiał się.

-Nie, moja mama nie musi pracować w Graveyard shift*** w weekendy. Po prostu nie chcę nigdzie dzisiaj wychodzić, to wszystko. Wyobrażenie Stan’a na temat imprezowania jest zupełnie inne niż moje. No i, powiedziałem ci przecież, że będziemy ćwiczyć, tak?

Harry kiwnął głową.

-Więc, jakie jest twoje wyobrażenie na temat imprezowania? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

Louis uśmiechnął się głupkowato, wpatrując się przez chwilę w Harry’ego zanim kopnął piłkę wzdłuż stadionu.

-To nie upijanie się i podrywanie dziewczyn, jak prawdopodobnie myślisz.

Zanim Harry mógłby chociażby zaprzeczyć (jednak musiał przyznać, że to było to o czym myślał). Louis poinstruował go:

-Idź po piłkę, zacznij nią kiwać i możemy grać, trzymaj ją z daleka. Powodzenia, jestem szybki. 

Ćwiczyli ponad trzy godziny, kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać Louis popatrzył na zegarek i wykrzyknął: -Cholera, jest późno!

Styles zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na nadgarstek Louisa. Był zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że niebo robiło się już purpurowe. (dop. tł. patrzcie jakie ładne niebo: >[click](http://i.wp.pl/a/f/jpeg/20405/szczecin_ol.jpeg)<) Pomyślał, że jego mama może zacząć się martwić. Zwykle nie wracał późno w piątkowe wieczory, ale zrelaksował się wiedząc, że Liam na pewno ją o wszystkim poinformował. Mimo to, prawdopodobnie dobrze by było wrócić teraz do domu i uspokoić jej nerwy.

-Chyba będziemy teraz musieli iść włączyć światła na stadionie, czyż nie?- Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Harry’ego sugestywnie. Harry wiedział, że mógł powiedzieć, że musi wracać już do domu i Louis prawdopodobnie zawiózł by go tam, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że chce zostać. Przytaknął mu.

Kiedy ich żołądki zaczęły domagać się jedzenia, Louis krzyknął przez całe boisko:

\- Zaraz umrę, jesteś gotowy?

Harry przytaknął głową, był tak zmęczony jak Louis i przyjął na klatę piłkę, którą Tomlinson właśnie podał w powietrzu. Ignorując lekkie ukłucie, które powstało po kilkukrotnym uderzeniu w klatkę, kopnął ją prosto w stronę torby na piłki, dynamicznie podając Louisowi, a on oddał ją lekko kopiąc.

Harry umieścił piłkę w worku i wziął rzeczy Louisa, jego własną butelkę wody, a następnie wrócił do szatni, aby odzyskać swoje rzeczy i schować piłki w schowku na sprzęt. Louis szedł w okropnie wolnym, leniwym tempie.

W tym czasie Harry zaniósł piłki, przebrał swój strój do ćwiczeń. Wyjął swój plecak, telefon, iPod’a i portfel ze swojej szafki i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Louis przyszedł do niego, kaszląc.

Harry podał mu butelkę, która napełnił, a Louis chwycił ją z wdzięcznością, sapiąc i wypijając od razu połowę.

-Wolniej, albo zwymiotujesz. - Harry upomniał łagodnie.

-Kto tak powiedział? -rzucił żartobliwie i wziął kolejnego łyka.

-Mój lekarz - oznajmił Harry, uśmiechając się triumfalnie, gdy Louis skrzywił się, czując porażkę.

-Pozwól, że pójdę po moje rzeczy i się przebiorę. Pachniesz znacznie lepiej ode mnie, a to nie jest do zaakceptowania. - Louis powiedział, kiedy jego oddech wrócił do.. prawie normalnego stanu i wszedł do szatni. Harry usiadł na ławce na zewnątrz i czekał aż przyjdzie Louis, ubrany w inny strój niż wcześniej. Harry uniósł swoje brwi.

-Nie lubię przebierać się w ubrania, które nosiłem przez cały dzień -powiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami. Jego spodnie były nieco luźniejsze niż te przed treningiem, koszulka w paski cienka, ale obcisła. Harry mógł przez nią zobaczyć jego świetnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie. To lekko odwróciło jego uwagę, od rzeczywistości.

-Harry! - zaakcentował Louis, brzmiąc jakby powtarzał to kilka razy.

-Przepraszam. - powiedział Harry, stając na baczność. -Tak, jestem gotowy. Możemy już iść.

Próbując ukryć rumieniec i odeprzeć lekkie drżenie jego penisa, Harry stanął na palcach i odbił się, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Louis uniósł swoje brwi i się uśmiechnął, nie mówiąc nic tylko prowadząc go do swojego samochodu. Pieprzonego Porsche. Harry usiadł na miejscu pasażera, kiedy Louis podszedł do bagażnika, w celu włożenia tam ich rzeczy. Zamykając oczy, odetchnął powoli, przetwarzając fakt, że to kompletnie niesprawiedliwe, żeby wyglądać jak Louis. Nie dość, że był ponad przeciętnie przystojny to jeszcze miał auto, podnoszące libido. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy i w myślach narzekał na niesprawiedliwość losu w świecie, dopóki Louis nie wsiadł do samochodu i nie odpalił silnika.

-Wszystko ok? - zapytał z małym uśmiechem, wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Louis spogląda na niego.

-Taa - odchrząknął, brzmiąc nieco jak mały husky - Tak w porządku. To był dobry trening - kontynuował.

Louis zadrżał i pochylił się by podkręcić ogrzewanie, mrucząc potwierdzenie, kiedy zjeżdżał z głównej drogi.

\- Jestem głodny i nie mogę już dłużej czekać. Mam nadzieje, że nie masz w planach iść prosto do domu. - poinformował, jakby od niechcenia.

Harry jedynie potrząsnął głową. - Nie mam nic do roboty, w każdym razie. - Harry zaśmiał się, ale Louis zmarszczył brwi.

-Dlaczego nie widzę cię na żadnych imprezach czy czymś podobnym? Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek, gdziekolwiek cię widział.

Harry zarumienił się.

-Tak naprawdę, po prostu tam.. nie chodzę. 

-Powinieneś. - powiedział z przekonaniem Louis, kiedy parkował samochód przed McDonald’em - Nie musisz tam pić, jeśli o to chodzi -dodał, wychodząc z auta.

Młodszy potrząsnął głową.

-To nie tak, że mam problem z piciem. To znaczy, ja nie piję, na prawdę..ale to jest jak. To na prawdę nie jest miejsce dla ludzi takich jak ja, wiesz?

Louis spojrzał rozbawiony, trzymając drzwi otwarte dla Harry’ego, a następnie podążając za nim.

-Weź cokolwiek zechcesz., ja zapłacę - powiedział Harry’emu przed zamówieniem posiłku i Harry niepewnie zamówił najtańszą rzecz jaką mógł znaleźć.

-Dla niego poproszę trzy porcję tego i duże frytki - Louis powiedział kasjerce. - I duży napój - dodał.

Harry zaczął protestować, ale Louis przerwał mu mówiąc dramatycznym głosem:

-Harry, jeśli masz zamiar być tanią randką, przynajmniej pozwól mi się poczuć lepiej przez rozpieszczenie ciebie.

Twarz Styles’a oblała się rumieńcem, na co kasjerka cicho zachichotała i zaakceptowała zamówienie, życzliwie mu dziękując.

Kiedy podchodzili do maszyny z napojami, starszy kontynuował rozmowę.

-Jakie sytuacje masz dokładnie na myśli?

Harry czekał, aż Lou wybierze stolik i usiadł na przeciwko niego, aby odpowiedzieć marszcząc delikatnie brwi.

-To całe.. upijanie się, podrywanie dziewczyn, tańczenie i.. i tworzenie dobrej reputacji. - wyznał Harry, zagryzając wargę i mając nadzieję, że nie obrazi Louisa.

Ten zaśmiał się tylko.

-Mówisz o mnie prawda?

Harry mocniej przygryzł wargę i skinął głową z niepokojem. Zanim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć, ich numer został wywołany, a on wstał, żeby odebrać zamówienie. Kiedy wrócił, odpowiedział, podając Harry’emu jego jedzenie i zabrał swoje. 

-Chodzi o to.. moja reputacja jest tylko…opinią. Nie jest prawdziwa. Czy upijam się? Dobra .. ta część jest czasami prawdziwa. Lubię pić. Huh, dam ci to. Nie wstydź się. I taniec.. na prawdę lubię tańczyć. Prawdę mówiąc jestem w tym okropny, ale kocham to robić. Nie podrywam jednak dziewczyn i nie zabieram ich do domu i .. nieee. Nie robię tego. -Louis zatrzymał się i spojrzał znacząco na Harry’ego - Nie wierzysz mi, prawda?

Harold potrząsnął głową: 

-Nie, wierzę ci. Dlaczego niby miałbyś kłamać? Co byś dzięki temu osiągnął?  - odpowiedział.

Chciał zadać tyle pytań, nie wychodząc przy tym na idiotę, lub zbyt ciekawskiego dzieciaka. Louis był starszy i mimo wszystko dużo, dużo fajniejszy od niego.

-Możesz zadać mi pytanie, Harry.- wymamrotał Louis, wyglądając na nieco rozbawionego. 

Harry oblał się głębokim rumieńcem. (Cholera Harry w tym opowiadaniu jest taki słodki, wstydliwy i nieśmiały. Ciągle się rumieni lub potakuje głową, zamiast odpowiedzieć. Huh, moje feels.- dop. tłum.)

-To po prostu.. to zabrzmi naprawdę dziwnie, ale dlaczego nie flirtujesz z dziewczynami na imprezach? Wydaje się.. jeśli byłbym tobą i miałbym taką reputację jak ty.. bez obrazy.. i byłbym wolny.. jesteś nim, prawda? Wyrywałbym ludzi na prawo i lewo. Dlaczego ty tego nie robisz?

Louis obserwował jego zmagania związane z pytaniem, a następnie uśmiechnął się do siebie. 

-Nie jestem pewny czy mam uznać to za komplement, ale chyba to zrobię. I tak, jestem singlem. A co, lecisz na mnie? To uczyni cię miłą randką.

Louis roześmiał się lekko na widok rumieńca na twarzy Harry’ego.

-Harry, jestem gejem.

Umysł Harry’ego krzyczał milion różnych rzeczy na raz:  ’On jest gejem. O mój Boże! I rzeczywiście mam u niego szanse, cholera !! O mój Boże! On jest gejem. Zaczekaj.. Co, kurwa? On jest gejem. Kurwa.’

-Czy to jakiś problem? - zapytał, ale uśmiechnął się, jakby mógł powiedzieć, że Harry nie będzie miał z tym problemu.

-Cco-oh, nie, to nie jest.. ja nie.. w porządku.. Ja.. nie przeszkadza mi to.-Harry w końcu wydukał, kiedy jego twarz przypominała już dojrzałego pomidora.

Louis zaśmiał się: - Harry, jesteś gejem? - zapytał.

Harry był zaskoczony.

\- Tak. - odpowiedział, po czym szybko zakrył swoje usta dłonią.

-W porządku - uspokoił go Tomlinson. Odłożył swojego shake’a i dotknął na chwilę grzbietu ręki Harry’ego. - Jest dobrze. Jestem gejem, pamiętasz? Nie osądzamy się. 

Wziął głęboki wdech i przytaknął: - Ja.. powiedziałem to tylko jednej osobie. - przyznał, myśląc czule o Liamie. - Znasz Liama Payne’a? Jest w moim wieku.

Louis skinął głową ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego. Nie spodziewał się, że ten będzie wiedział cokolwiek o nim, Liamie, Niallu lub Andy’m. 

\- Liam jest trochę jak matka, która bezustannie troszczy się o swoje maleństwa. I Niall i ..przepraszam, zapomniałem jego imienia. - urwał, patrząc, zakłopotany.

-Andy - Dopowiedział Loczek, nieco zszokowany. - No tak, ale Liam jest jedynym.. Który wie.

-Czy wy dwaj jesteście ze sobą? - zapytał szatyn, uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy.

Harry zakrztusił się swoim jedzeniem.

-Co??! Ja i Liam? Nie, nie. Liam jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem od kiedy skończyłem 4 lata. To by było jak.. Jak umawiać się ze swoim bratem!! - wykonał dźwięk obrzydzenia zanim się uspokoił. - Liam jest moim najlepszym kumplem, to wszystko. Nigdy nie umawiałem się z nik..nim. - szybko się poprawił.

\- Czekaj, nigdy nie miałeś chłopaka? - Louis zapytał z niedowierzaniem i kędzierzawy był tak bardzo zakłopotany, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Wepchnął jedzenie do buzi, wytarł spocone dłonie o jeansy, jednocześnie kręcąc głową. 

Szatyn zdawał sobie sprawę, że zawstydzał młodszego chłopaka i próbował go jakoś uspokoić. 

-To nic Harry, jestem po prostu.. zszokowany, na prawdę. Jesteś.. będąc szczerym.. całkiem przystojny. Po prostu pomyślałem.. na prawdę nie ma się czego wstydzić.

Młodszy skinął, wciąż będąc zarumienionym i w ciszy kontynuował jedzenie. Louis dołączył do niego na kilka minut, wiercąc się dopóki Harry nie przerwał.

-Możesz pytać. - westchnął.

-Dlaczego nie miałeś chłopaka? -wypalił, brzmiąc prawie zdesperowanie, by wiedzieć jak na to zareaguje.

Oddech Harry’ego uwiązł niespodziewanie w gardle i wziął łyk napoju, żeby unormować kaszel. 

\- Ja.. To po prostu, nigdy nie czułem się z tym dobrze, tak przypuszczam. 

\- Jesteś zbyt dojrzały jak na swój wiek. - powiedział poważnie. - Więc, co powiesz o seksie? Jesteś jeszcze ‘dziewicą’?

Chłopak z loczkami spojrzał w dół i odpowiedział jakby do stołu, czując  wewnętrzną samotność. 

\- Taa, nigdy nawet.. nie trzymałem się za ręce. Z mężczyzną, mam na myśli.

Harry oczekiwał, że Louis zacznie się śmiać, lub wyskoczy z kolejnym pytaniem, ale on po prostu poczuł palce dotykające jego własnych. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że twarz starszego jest pełna jakiś emocji. Przez sekundę Harry chciał się rzucić przez stół i pieprzyć go do nieprzytomności, ale wtedy wyrwał swoje ręce. - Nie potrzebuję litości, Louis, jestem dumny z siebie.

Louis spojrzał lekko zszokowany i zmieszany, unosząc ręce w geście poddania. 

\- To nie była litość, przysięgam Harry. Jeśli byś tego chciał, mógłbyś znaleźć kogoś w tej szkole w ciągu dwóch sekund, głupku. Nie współczułem ci nawet przez sekundę, Ja .. po prostu.. chciałem cię dotknąć. - Harry prychnął, a następnie Louis lekko się zarumienił. - W porządku, jak na króla dziewic to masz naprawdę brudne myśli. - zażartował i Harry nie mógł temu zapobiec. Zgiął się wpół śmiejąc się z nowego przezwiska.

\- Zadzwoń do mnie, Wasza wysokość. - powiedział snobistycznym głosem, zadzierając swój nos w górę.

Louis uśmiechał się i ostrzegł: - Zadzwonię.. - i Harry zaśmiał się ponownie.

W drodze do domu, chłopcy czuli się ze sobą nieco swobodniej, żartując i flirtując ze sobą przez cały czas. Szatyn zatrzymał się na podjeździe Harry’ego i spojrzał na niego: - Nie zamierzam prosić Cię o pocałunek na dobranoc, ale musze powiedzieć, że to było bardzo miłe spotkanie. A ty jesteś dobrym piłkarzem. Tylko następnym razem bądź bardziej pewny siebie. - Harry skinął, a Lou kontynuował - Napisz do mnie jeśli będziesz miał ochotę, żeby poćwiczyć jutro, czy coś. 

Styles zatrzymał się: - Nie mam twojego numeru.. - urwał, czując się jak idiota.

Ale Tommo najwyraźniej o tym zapomniał. - Oh, dobrze, zaczekaj, tutaj.. - sięgnął po marker, który miał w schowku i chwycił palce Harry’ego, zapisując jego numer telefonu. - To mój numer. Po prostu pisz do mnie czy coś, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał poćwiczyć, dobrze? Lub, po cokolwiek.

Harry nie mógł poprawnie oddychać, ale skinął głową i otworzył drzwi. Biorąc swoje rzeczy, był ostrożny, aby nie rozmazać markera na dłoni i zamknął drzwi samochodu drugą ręką. Louis odjechał, a Harry zaczął machać ręką w powietrzu, aby upewnić się, że marker na pewno wysechł. 

Przywitał swoją mamę uściskiem, kiedy spotkała go na schodach. - Dobrze się bawiłeś? - zapytała. - Mój wielki, silny piłkarzu.. - dodała jakby nie mogła na to nic poradzić. 

Harry zaśmiał się i pochylił, żeby pocałować ją w policzek. - Taak, dobrze się bawiłem. Ale będę musiał dodatkowo ciężko pracować, żeby grać obok Louisa Tomlinsona.. - mruknął.

\- Louis Tomlinson? - zapytała zaskoczona. 

Harry równie zaskoczony jej tonem odpowiedział: 

\- Tak. Jest środkowym napastnikiem, więc będę dosłownie  obok niego. To znaczy, jeśli dostane miejsce.

Anne uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. - Oh, znam Louisa. Jest słodki.. Jego mama była moją pielęgniarką podczas drugiego dnia mojej wizyty. Wszedł i oczarował wszystkie pielęgniarki w szpitalnych spodniach - zażartowała. - Jest całkiem podobny do ciebie, pod tym względem.  Czy on jest dobry w piłkę? 

\- Jest na prawdę dobry. Zabawny również. Jeśli dostanę to miejsce, myślę, że to będzie bardzo dobry sezon. 

Jego mama uśmiechnęła się, ponownie całując jego policzek i życząc mu dobrej nocy. - Musisz się porządnie wyspać. Miałeś całkiem pracowity piątkowy wieczór, prawda? 

Harry zaśmiał się, wspinając się po schodach, wlekąc za sobą torbę: Dokładnie, zostać pięć godzin po lekcjach, żeby ćwiczyć, a później jeszcze McDonald. To cud, że w ogóle pozwoliłaś mi wyjść. 

\- Jak buntowniczo. - kontynuowała Anne z ciepłym uśmiechem.

Harry wszedł do swojego pokoju, rzucił torbę na ziemię i wyciągnął telefon, napisał do Liama, że jest już w domu, żeby odciągnąć od swojego kolegi obawy, że mógł umrzeć na boisku, lub coś podobnego. Pisali ze sobą przez jakąś godzinę i Harry powiedział Liamowi wszystko na temat ćwiczeń, tego cholernego ucznia z wymiany i skomplikowanych gier. Ale jeszcze nie powiedział mu o Louisie. 

Ale to był rodzaj tych rzeczy, które Liam po prostu musiał zobaczyć.

—-

*transfer - chłopak z wymiany

**drybling - seria szybkich, krótkich wymachów nogami nad piłką z nagłymi zwrotami i nieoczekiwanymi zmianami kierunku, potocznie nazywane kiwaniem.

***Graveyard shift - praca od północy do 8 rano


	2. Część 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam ochoty dodawać tego rozdziału, bo wyszedł mi fatalnie. Jest tutaj dużo błędów, prawdopodobnie niezrozumiałe fragmenty, ale nie mam siły, ani ochoty tego poprawiać. Przepraszam.  
> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Martyna)

Louis otworzył swoje drzwi i wkradł się po cichu do salonu, sprawdzając czy ktoś jeszcze nie śpi.  Znalazł na kanapie śpiącą Fliss i podszedł do niej po cichu, odkładając jej przysmak zaniósł ją do pokoju. Wracając do salonu, omal nie krzyknął kiedy jego plecy zderzyły się z jego mamą.  Przyłożyła palec do ust i wydobyła ciche ‘shhh’, natomiast ręką poprosiła go, aby przyszedł do kuchni.

Jay wyciągnęła pudełko z lodami – ich późno nocny przysmak, który zwykli jeść podczas rozmowy, gdy Louis wracał do domu – i dwie łyżeczki, kiedy Louis usiadł przy stole.

\- Jak minął ci dzień? – zapytała Jay, całując syna w głowę.

-Dobrze – odparł z uśmiechem  - A twój?

Joannah westchnęła. - Zbyt szybko. – jęknęła z żalem – ale pomimo tego dobrze.  Tylko kilka przypadków ze ‘złymi wieściami’.

Louis uśmiechnął się: - To świetnie, mamo.

Również uśmiechnęła się do syna:  - Więc? Czy na prawdę będę musiała zapytać? – Louis spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem na co ta westchnęła – Czy ten chłopak dołączył do drużyny? – zapytała podekscytowana.

Louis zaśmiał się. W porządku, może powiedział swojej mamie każdy szczegół o życiu Harry’ego Styles’a, gdyż ten przykuł jego uwagę. Powiedział mamie wszystko. I podczas jego kastingu Louis był pełen nadziei i modlił się, żeby trener pomyślał, że Harry jest gotowy, by wstąpić do szkolnej drużyny.

-Tak, dostał się. On i jakiś dzieciak z wymiany, który faktycznie jest od niego nieco lepszy.

Skrzywił się i nabrał łyżkę lodów, wpychając je w usta i natychmiast tego żałując kiedy poczuł, że jego mózg zamarza. Jay roześmiała się, widząc jego minę, a później westchnęła ze współczuciem.

\- Cóż, nic nie możesz z tym zrobić, kochanie – złagodziła.

\- Oczywiście, że jest coś co mogę zrobić, mamo! – omal nie wykrzyczał, patrząc na nią jakby była szalona – To tam byłem przez całą noc. Z Harry’m!

Jay spojrzała z lekką obawą. Louis wiedział, że jego mama go kochała, ale wiedział również, że myślała, że może być nieco .. ogólnikowy, czasami.

-Trenowaliśmy. Grę, ćwiczenia, podstawy, wszystko. I myślę, że jutro też będziemy ćwiczyć.. Jeśli napisze do mnie…

Jay poderwała się z miejsca: - Dałeś mu swój numer? – zapytała, posyłając mu jednoznaczny uśmiech. – Ohhh, Louis, jesteś taki łatwy.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i pacnął mamę w rękę  – Zaufaj mi. Bycie łatwym mogłoby go tylko przestraszyć.  Powiem wprost mamo, Harry jest  _prawiczkiem_.

Joannah uniosła brwi. – Nie możliwe. – widziała zdjęcia Harry’ego (to wcale nie prawda, że Louis znalazł Facebooka i Twittera Harry’ego i pokazał jej zdjęcia, śliniąc się na widok chłopaka będącego na nich) i zgodziła się, ku uciesze Louisa, że to był na prawdę przystojny chłopak. (Nie w pedofilicznym znaczeniu.)

Ale Louis kiwnął głową, rozmawiając o nowym newsie z ożywieniem. – Nie, mamo, poważnie  Jak.. nigdy nie robił  _niczego_. Nigdy nawet nie miał  _chłopaka._

Łyżka Jay zamarła w drodze do jej ust, które pozostały otwarte kiedy na chwile zerknęła na Louisa. Wreszcie odłożyła ją z powrotem do pudełka i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Lou, jesteś pewny, że nadal tego chcesz?

Louis przytaknął jednocześnie marszcząc swoje brwi.

\- Dlaczego nie miałbym? Mam przestać go lubić, tylko dlatego, że nigdy  _nic_  nie robił. To byłoby naprawdę nie fair.

\- No tak, ale … Lou, to czyni to o wiele bardziej skomplikowanym.  I wiesz, że nigdy nie określono cię łamaczem serc.. ale jesteś, po prostu .. jesteś zmienny. I to byłaby jedyna rzecz, jeśli Harry miałby trochę własnego doświadczenia, lub jeśli również byłby nie stały. I po prostu.. Myślę, że mógłbyś go zranić, bez znaczenia. A to, z kolei, mogłoby zranić również i ciebie.

Wzrok Louisa złagodniał i w końcu się uśmiechnął. – Ale mamo, pomyśl o tym. Koncentruję się na Harry’m tak długo, że to już się robi żałosne, prawda?

\- Racja. – zgodziła się Jay z uśmiechem.

\- Więc, równie dobrze mogę zobaczyć dokąd to może zajść. Jeśli nic nie wypali, mogę mieć po prostu seksownego kolegę piłkarza.

Jay kontynuowała wpatrywanie się syna, który jadł jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem włożył jej z powrotem łyżkę do ust, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jeśli jesteś pewny, kochanie. – Louis uśmiechnął się na akceptację mamy.

 ***

To była właśnie ta chwila, która sprawiała, że Louis chciał mieć starsze rodzeństwo.  Albo kumpla, który był gejem i w połowie męską dziwką i chciał, żeby miał urok geja – _króla dziewic_ , ale tylko dlatego, że lubił mówić  _Król dziewic,_ ani nie dlatego, żeby pozbawić go tego dziewictwa, ale żeby się z nim przyjaźnić.

A potem znowu, zorientował się, że to była sytuacja jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

Niemniej jednak, Louis postanowił, podczas gdy stał w drzwiach szatni i patrzył jak Harry umieszczał sprzęt na boisku, że zadzwoniłby do Hannah po zakończonym treningu. Ostatnie kilka tygodni treningów i dodatkowych ćwiczeń z Harry’m  (i esemesowaniu przez całą dobę) znacznie zbliżyły ze sobą dwóch chłopców i Louis przyłapał się na rzucaniu ukradkowych spojrzeń Harry’emu w szkole. Chłopak zawsze rumienił się i machał, podczas gdy Niall i Liam siedzieli obok i rozmawiając z nim. Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale czuł dumę wiedząc, że to on sprawił, że na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się rumieniec. Było to proste do wykonania, ale zawsze zabawne. I nie mógł nic zrobić, ale czuł, że dzisiejszy dzień był w jakiś sposób wielkim krokiem dla nich.

Harry napisał do Louisa dość późno w nocy, mówiąc, że nie ma żadnych planów na dzisiaj i zapytał czy będzie w ogóle wolny, żeby ćwiczyć. Louis faktycznie był już umówiony na wieczór ze Stanem, a kiedy zaproponował, że je anuluje, młodszy gwałtownie zaprotestował i zaproponował spotkanie rano na boisku.

Tak właśnie. Louis musiał wstać o siódmej w sobotę, żeby potrenować grę w piłkę, myśląc o Królu Dziewic.

Harry spojrzał w górę i złapał Louisa na wpatrywaniu się w niego. Oblał się rumieńcem, wracając do popychania piłek w miejsce, gdzie odbywają się zajęcia zręcznościowe. Zeszłej nocy spędzili tam razem trochę czasu.  Harry miał problemy z cutting right* i Louis mógł tylko przypuszczać jak bardzo irytowało to młodszego chłopaka. Kiedy starszy odepchnął się od ściany szatni, Harry zaczął wykonywać skomplikowane ćwiczenia na pracę nóg: zygzaki, biegi i obroty.

Louis podbiegł i zaczął wykonywać ćwiczenia, szybko dogonił Harry’ego, zagrażając mu wyprzedzeniem. Nie myślał, po prostu zachęcał go wykrzykując takie rzeczy jak:

\- Szybciej, biegnij Harry! – lub – Nie, nie-tak, tak jak teraz, dobrze! – żeby utrzymać jego ruchy.

W pierwszej chwili zaskoczyło to Harry’ego, który najwyraźniej nie usłyszał kroków Louisa, zbyt skoncentrowany na swoich ruchach, które Louis rzeczywiście podziwiał, ale za każdym razem kiedy szatyn coś do niego powiedział, ten przytakiwał, a jego loczki były powstrzymywane przez beanie** na jego głowie.

To było nieco relaksujące, ale bieganie i wykonywanie w ich trakcie ćwiczeń oraz sprinty rozgrzały obydwóch  Harry’ego i Louisa, którzy spocili się w przeciągu godziny.  Louis był zaskoczony, jak większość młodszych graczy poszła na łatwiznę podczas nieobecności trenera nie było w pobliżu, ale jeśli już, Harry ćwiczył ciężej, jakby miał coś do udowodnienia. Louis był nieco lepszym piłkarzem, ale był pod wrażeniem determinacji jaką Harry posiadał i miał mu przypomnieć, żeby robił sobie przerwy.

Po dość długim czasie dla swojego ciała, zdał sobie sprawę, że to jeszcze nie czas na lunch, Harry sięgnął do swojej torby podczas przerwy i wyciągnął plastikowy woreczek.  Louis spojrzał ciekawsko jak chłopak wyciągnął plastikowe pojemniki z jedzeniem  i wystarczająco szybko, Harry rozkładał piknik na liniach boiska.  Spojrzał na starszego nieśmiało i wymamrotał coś.

\- Co? – Zapytał Louis.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech I powtórzył się.

\- Ja.. wziąłem dla nas jedzenie. Stwierdziłem, że możemy zgłodnieć. A ja, po prostu usłyszałem burczenie twojego brzucha, więc pomyślałem. – urwal niezręcznie, patrząc na jedzenie i z powrotem na Louisa.

Louis uśmiechnął sie i zszedł z ławki, żeby usiąść na trawie obok Harry’ego.

\- Dziękuję. To było.. na prawdę miłe.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich korków i zarumienił lekko, a Louis poszerzył swój uśmiech na ten widok. Jego brzuch zaburczał ponownie i Harry zaczął otwierać pojemniki, wskazując na nie i mówiąc co jest w każdym z nich. Większość z nich to różne wędliny kanapkowe- Harry wyjaśnił, że myślał, że coś zbyt ciężko strawnego nie będzie mądre kiedy będą biegać.

Louis przez cały czas się uśmiechał, komplementując Harry’ego za jego pomysł, żeby nie przynosić czegoś niestrawnego. Harry westchnął radośnie i zaczął robić własne kanapki, wręczając Louisowi pojemnik z chlebem, kiedy skończył robić swoją. Jedli, relaksowali się i rozmawiali przez około pół godziny i Louis musiał naciskać na niego, żeby wysiedział w ten sposób tak długo.  Harry zarumienił się, ale usiadł natychmiast, bardziej dla sprawienia przyjemności Louisowi i wiercił się z jedną ze swoich bransoletek  Zawsze miał mnóstwo bransoletek.

\- Mogę zadać Ci pytanie? - zapytał w końcu Louis.

Harry spojrzał rozbawiony i skinął.

\- Zawsze możesz zadawać mi pytania, Lou. 

Louis poczuł dziwny dreszcz, przechodzący przez niego, na ten zwykły pseudonim. Może to po prostu przez sposób w jaki młodszy go wypowiedział. 

\- Erm, dlaczego zawsze nosisz bransoletki, Harry? - Próbował zapytać delikatnie, nie chciałby denerwować chłopca, aby to go nie wyłączyło (prawdopodobnie chodzi tu o rozmowę- dop. tł), ale mógł zobaczyć szok w jego oczach. 

\- Co jest pod nimi wszystkimi, coo?

Harry znowu się uśmiechnął i zaczął ściągać bransoletki z nadgarstka, pokazując Louisowi jego idealną, porcelanową skórę.

\- Nic, zapewniam Cię. - powiedział. - Po prostu je lubię, to wszystko. Ja nigdy.. nie zrobiłbym tego sobie. To złamałoby mojej mamy serce. Liama też. Tak przypuszczam. - dodał z uśmiechem.

Louis w to nie wątpił. Widział jak bardzo przyjaciel Harry’ego martwił się wszystkim, Harrym, a szczególnie ich blond przyjacielem, Niallem.  

\- Mogę zadać kolejne?

Harry zaśmiał się i odpowiedział: - Tylko jeśli przestaniesz pytać, czy możesz zadać mi pytanie.

Louis zatrzymał się i podniósł ręce. - W porządku, to sprawiedliwe. - Przygotował się do udzielenia odmowy odpowiedzi, ale i tak zapytał. - Dlaczego jesteś prawiczkiem?

Harry zatrzymał się w połowie żucia, przed zakończeniem i przełknięciem, gdy wpatrywał się w Louisa. Chwycił wodę wciąż się gapiąc i Louis poczuł się trochę nieswojo, jakby przekroczył linie czy coś. Wreszcie odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. 

-Po prostu nigdy tego nie chciałem, na prawdę. Mam na myśli, nie jestem dziwolągiem, czy coś. I wciąż próbuje.. no wiesz.. ale,  nigdy tak na prawdę nie znalazłem kogoś, kogo lubiłbym wystarczająco. Takie uczucia, jakby był kimś ważnym, wiesz? Nie jestem jak, ‘zachować to do małżeństwa, czy coś, ale.. Ja po prostu zawsze czułem, że to powinien być ktoś ważny dla mnie. Nikt jeszcze nie był. 

Louis przygryzł wargę, wahając się, a Harry roześmiał się:

\- Lou, mam to na myśli. Możesz pytać.

Szatyn skinął głową, ale myślał bardziej o tym jak chciał zadać pytanie. 

\- Ale ty… - wyraził masturbację swoją mimiką twarzy i zarumienił się, gdy popatrzył na Harry’ego.

Harry zawstydził się, ale skinął: - Tak.

Louis przytaknął. - Ale na pewno wiesz, że możesz mieć jakiegokolwiek chcesz faceta, na pstryknięcie palcami. - błagał, żeby Harry zrozumiał.

Harry zaśmiał się i wytknął swój język pomiędzy usta, patrząc Louisowi prosto w oczy, uniósł swoją rękę, żeby celowo pstryknąć palcami.

Louis zamrugał dwa razy, otwierając opadające usta, zanim Harry zaśmiał się na trawie. Louis skrzywił się na młodszego i udawał, że się dąsa.

\- To nie było miłe, Harry. - powiedział.

Kędzierzawy próbował dzielnie przestać się śmiać, ale to była przegrana bitwa i dąsy Louisa zaczęły tracić moc, kiedy ten coraz bardziej rozpraszał się przez wspaniały dźwięk śmiechu Harry’ego.  

W końcu chłopiec przestał i udało się: - Przykro mi, ja przepraszam. Nie zrobię tego więcej, przysięgam. - Louis zignorował szarpnięcie w sercu na słowa Harry’ego, wówczas gdy ten mówił: - Ale widzisz? To potwierdza. Nie mogę mieć każdego faceta, którego chciałem na pstryknięcie palcami.

Głowa Louisa podskoczyła do góry, żeby złapać wzrok młodszego, z szerokimi oczami i szczęką prawie przy ziemi. - Ty, czy ty.. - 

Harry potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem, rumieniąc się, jakby miał umrzeć. 

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, stary. To musi być moc twojego tyłka, czy coś. 

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zupełnie mi się podobasz, Harry. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale.. Tak, będę. 

Harry zdawał się docenić szczerość, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy się rozświetliły. - Taak?

Louis skinął głową i ogromna część jego chciała pochylić się do przodu i pocałować Harry’ego, ale powstrzymał się. Nagle poczuł się nieśmiały i zapytał: 

\- Czy chcesz może.. wyjść kiedyś? Jak na.. prawdziwą randkę, czy coś?

Harry zaczerwienił się, otworzył szeroko oczy, ale skinął. 

\- Tak, ja.. ja myślę  że chciałbym, prawdopodobnie. - zagryzł wargę, patrząc zmartwiony. - Masz coś przeciwko, żebym powiedział Liamowi? Tylko, on będzie się martwił i nie chce żeby to robił i..

Louis przerwał zmartwionemu Harry’emu mówiącemu chaotycznie, śmiechem.

\- Możesz powiedzieć, komu tylko zechcesz, Harry. Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Lubie cię. Ludzie prawdopodobnie wiedzą o tym dobrą chwilę.

Harry zarumienił się i wypalił:

- Będę musiał zadzwonić również do Nialla - i zakrył usta.

Aby poczuł się lepiej, Louis zaproponował: 

\- Jak tylko cie odwiozę  zadzwonię do Zayna i mu powiem. A kiedy trener, da ci twoje miejsce powiem też Stan’owi. 

Harry uśmiechnął się. Po sekundzie namysłu zapytał. 

\- Czy to dlatego mi pomagasz? Bo cię pociągam?

Louis odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Nie. Jeśli już, fakt, że darze cię sympatią, powinien trzymać mnie z dala od ćwiczeń z tobą. - Harry uniósł brew w górę i Louis podał szczegóły. - To jest tylko trochę trudniejsze, skupić się czasem z tobą obok mnie, patrząc jak coś robisz. Jesteś bardziej rozpraszający niż myślisz. 

Harry roześmiał się głośno przed zapytaniem. 

\- Więc dlaczego? Czy to dlatego, że Chibuzo nie mówi bardzo dobrze po angielsku?

Louis zachichotał do siebie.

\- Nie.  To strasznie rasistowskie, czyż nie? - Roześmiał się bardziej przed ustąpieniem. - Lecę na ciebie już dobrą chwilę. To było na prawdę trudne, oglądać to rozczarowanie na twojej twarzy, kiedy zobaczyłeś, że Chibuzo wykonuje te wszystkie ćwiczenia, których ty nie potrafiłeś. Ale ja na prawdę wolałbym Ciebie obok mnie, zamiast jego. Przez cały czas kiedy jesteś tutaj, ćwicząc tak ciężko, jak pracujesz na treningach w szkole, Chibuzo wychodzi i imprezuje przez całą noc. Nie za bardzo wiarygodne. Stan powiedział, że Chibuzo jest na imprezie przed jego przyjściem i po tym jak już je opuści.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się i skinął głową, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc. Wstał, rozciągając się ( i Louis nie gapił się na kawałek brzucha, odsłoniętego podczas rozciągania się, zupełnie nie) i mruknął : -Prześcignę cię. - zanim zaczął biegnąć. Louis podskoczył do góry i pobiegł za nim, krzycząc. -To nie fair!

Harry miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby się śmiać, zanim Louis oplótł swoje dłonie, a później ramiona wokół jego talii, podniósł go w powietrze i obrócił się, ciągnąc ich obu na ziemię. Louis śmiał się, gdy przewrócił Harry’ego na plecy, kładąc się delikatnie na nim, podpierając się rękoma przed nim. Harry przestał oddychać, choć, wpatrywał się w oczy Louisa, swoimi rozszerzonymi. Louis natychmiast przypomniał sobie, że musi się powstrzymywać. 

\- Przepraszam, czy jestem..

Harry pokręcił głową, w końcu wydychając powietrze. Jego oddech pachniał jak czerwony Gatorade***, który właśnie wypił podczas lunchu.

\- Nie, ja.. to jest nowe.

Oddychał nieco ciężko i Louis przesunął się tak, że nie był już na szczycie Harry’ego, tylko obok niego, przekręcając jego tułów, by pochylić się nad nim.

\- Czy tak jest lepiej? - zapytał ostrożnie.

Harry przełknął ślinę, patrząc niemal przerażony, ale skinął głową. Szatyn westchnął i usiadł, ciągnąc młodszego do pozycji siedzącej. Kędzierzawy  podążył, ulegle w ramionach Louisa, patrząc przepraszająco. Ale Louis pokonał go, uderzając pięścią.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział szczerze - W tej chwili. Łatwo zapomnieć, że nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony. 

Harry spojrzał zaniepokojony. 

\- Przeszkadza ci to? Że nie jestem.. - urwał niezgrabnie, bawiąc się palcami, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. 

Louis gwałtowanie potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie przeszkadza. To.. sprawia, że jesteś wyjątkowy - wyznał. - Kocham to. To prawdopodobnie jedna z moich ulubionych rzeczy w tobie. To jest po prostu trudne do zapamiętania, kiedy chce-tak bardzo. 

Harry popatrzył w oczy Louisa z uznaniem, szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami wykrzywiającymi sie w uśmiechu. 

\- Ja też. - zapewnił Louisa. - Po prostu.. - zagryzł wargi. - Może po prostu.. musimy nad tym popracować, tak?

  Louis skinął głową, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. 

\- Nigdy nie będę wywierał presji na tobie - przyrzekał szczerze, aż serce się zwężało przez szczerość jego słów. - Nigdy cię nie zranię, ani nie będę naciskał, przysięgam. Po prostu powiedz mi, kiedy to zajdzie za daleko, dobrze? Jak słowo bezpieczeństwa, czy coś?

Harry pomyślał przez chwilę i skinął.

\- Powiem ‘gwałt’ jeśli to będzie za dużo - powiedział starając się zachować powagę na twarzy i brakiem sekundy, kiedy słowa wypływały z jego ust. Śmiejąc się z Louisem, odparł w końcu: - Powiem ‘dotyk’, w porządku?

\- Dotyk, dobrze, tak. - skinął Louis. 

Usiedli niezdarnie, chwilę przed tym, jak poczuli krople deszczu na głowach. Louis zaczął się śmiać. 

\- To byłoby idealnie romantyczne za parę tygodni. 

Harry zrozumiał żart i zaśmiał się, wstał i pociągnął Louisa, żeby również to zrobił. Podbiegł do żywności i oczyścił ją, zanim podbiegł do sprzętu, po to, żeby go spakować. 

Kilka minut później siedzieli w Porsche Louisa, deszcz spływał po samochodzie, a Louis podkręcił ogrzewanie, aby wysuszyć i ogrzać ich. Szatyn przejechał przez miasto, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry zmieniał muzykę, aż w końcu dotarł do piosenki, którą lubił i obydwaj ją śpiewali, głośno i śmiesznie. Louis może, lub nie być winny temu, że jechali 10 poniżej limitu, tylko po to, żeby zatrzymać dłużej Harry’ego.

Kiedy dotarł na przystanek przed domem młodszego, Louis wyciągnął rękę i dotknął na krótko tej Harry’ego. Młodszy chłopiec spojrzał w górę, uśmiechając się. 

\- Czy ty .. chciałbyś wyjść gdzieś ze mną jutro? - Louis wyrzucił szybko słowa, ale Harry zrozumiał.

Uśmiechając się odpowiedział: - Tak, chciałbym. Chciałbym tego bardzo.

Louis uśmiechnął się. 

\- Obiad?**** * Możesz wybrać, gdzie chcesz iść. Przyjadę po ciebie o siódmej, okej?

Harry zaczerwienił się i kiwnął głową trochę podekscytowany, ośmielił się dotknąć Louisa ręką, zanim wysiadł z samochodu. Louis pozostał, aż Harry był wewnątrz [domu], przed tym jak przyśpieszył. W chwili kiedy wrócił do domu, wyciągnął telefon i napisał do Zayna, myśląc, że na pewno teraz nie śpi. 

Okazało się, że był w błędzie, kiedy Zayn nie zadzwonił prawię godzinę później. Ale kiedy telefon Louisa zawibrował,  przyłożył go do ucha i zaczął rozmawiać. Zayn bardzo chciał to usłyszeć.

—-

*kiedy dryblujesz po linii I obrońca jest przed tobą, odsuwasz delikatnie piłkę na bok, w tym przypadku w prawo, żeby zatrzymać ją przy sobie

**beanie inaczej taka czapka jak ma Harry : [klik](http://cdn03.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/headlines/2012/07/harry-styles-house-hunting.jpg)

***Gatorade – napój izotoniczny produkowany przez PepsiCo

**** to work up to-znaczy to : polepszyć się, osiągnąć wyższy poziom, ale także pracowac nad czymś, dążac do polepszenia

*****dinner – dosłownie jest to obiad, z tym, że w Anglii obiady przeważnie są około godziny 17-18 


	3. Część 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Martyna)

Harry bezpiecznie zamknął drzwi i tańczył od natłoku emocji w głowie.

\- Co  _robisz_ , kolego?

Harry prawie wyskoczył ze skóry i odwrócił się, żeby znaleźć wyraźnie rozbawionego Nialla w drzwiach jego kuchni. Harry zarumienił się.

\- Erm, pozwól mi napisać do Liama, żeby przyszedł tutaj i będę musiał..

\- Jestem już tutaj, kolego - Liam powiedział wesoło, wystawiając głowę zza drzwi i unosząc brwi.

Harry przełknął ślinę. 

\- Dobrze. Więc. Przyjdźcie do mojego pokoju, muszę wam powiedzieć kilka rzeczy.

Nie patrząc czy podążają za nim, wspiął się po schodach i wszedł do pokoju, a za nim Liam i Niall. Po tym jak Horan zamknął drzwi i wszyscy usiedli na łóżku Harry’ego, zaczął on mówić:

\- Więc, jak dobrze wiecie, w tym roku trenuję w reprezentacji uczelni i zostaję po lekcjach i ćwiczę, dlatego inny nowy, prawy napastnik - Chibuzo - nie dostanie mojego miejsca.  - pozostali dwaj skinęli głowami, więc Harry kontynuował:  - Dobrze.. Ćwiczyłem z _Louisem Tomlinsonem_.

Oczy Nialla i Liama rozszerzyły się. 

-  _Louis Tomlinson_? - zapytał Liam z troską w głosie. - Ten który imprezuje,  sypia z dziewczynami i takie tam?

\- Nie Liam, Louis jest  _gejem_  - zadrwił Niall. 

Harry popatrzył na niego.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - zażądał odpowiedzi, kiedy brwi Liama zmarszczyły się ponownie. 

Blondyn przewrócił oczami. 

\- Był w klasie Greg’a w zeszłym roku, pamiętasz? Dopóki Louis nie zdał i nie musiał poprawiać. Cały rocznik wiedział - wzruszył ramionami.

‘ _Och_ ’, pomyślał Harry. ‘ _Też mi coś_ ' 

\- Dobrze, taak. spędziłem z nim dużo czasu. I .. podoba mi się.

Obydwaj wyglądają jak uderzeni. Niall nie wiedział, że Harry jest gejem, a Liam po prostu nie wiedział, że Harry ma na niego ochotę. -  _Coo_?! - Zapytali we dwóch.

Młodszy zarumienił się i skinął.

\- Tak, lecę na Louisa Tomlinsona. I, erm on na mnie też.

-  _COO_?! - zapytał Liam, brzmiąc trochę groźnie.

\- Ja i Louis Tomlinson podobamy się sobie nawzajem? - Harry powiedział to cichym głosem, jakby to było pytanie. 

Liam prychnął gniewnie i Harry odczekał pełne sześćdziesiąt sekund, żeby dostarczyć resztę wiadomości. 

\- Zabiera mnie na kolację jutro wieczorem. 

Obaj gapili się na niego. Niall szczęśliwie i Liam ze skwaszoną miną.

\- Nieźle, kolego. - wiwatował blondyn, podnosząc rękę, żeby przybić z loczkiem piątkę, co Harry zrobił z małym uśmiechem. Niall i Harry odwrócili się do Liama, który najwyraźniej prowadził jakiś konflikt z samym sobą. Harry zerknął z powrotem do Nialla: wiedzieli, że to spojrzenie oznaczało, że Liam Myślał O Ważnych Rzeczach.

\- Więc, gdzie się wybieracie? - Niall zapytał podekscytowany. 

\- Erm, on powiedział, że mogę wybrać, ale nie wiem gdzie powinniśmy się udać. Jakieś pomysły?

Niall siedział i myślał, ale był najwyraźniej zbity z tropu. 

\- Nie wiem, na prawdę nie chodzę na randki. Li? Masz jakiś pomysł?

Spojrzeli na Liama, który ocknął się i przejechał dłonią po twarzy, palce zakopując w jego skórze.

\- Idźcie do Olive Garden* - wymamrotał nieszczęśliwie.

Harry przysunął się bliżej na łóżku w kierunku Liama i dotknął jego kolana. 

\- Co się stało, Liam? Ty- ty  _wiedziałeś_ , pamiętasz? Mówiłem ci, że ja.. lubię facetów - ignorował oburzenie Nialla. - Hej! - ścisnął jego kolano. - Co powinienem zrobić?

Liam wydmuchnął powietrze w westchnieniu i pokręcił głową. 

\- To nie ty. Ja po prostu słyszałem różne rzeczy o Louisie Tomlinsonie i nie podoba mi się to - machnął ręką w ogólnym kierunku Harry’ego, powodując, że brwi chłopaka się zmarszczyły. - Po prostu czuję, jakby on cie wykorzystywał.

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę.

\- Ale Louis nie zrobiłby mi tego. On mnie ‘lubi’.

Liam po prostu spojrzał na niego, jakby był naiwnym dzieckiem. Którym, w porządku, był na prawdę, ale. Spokojnie. 

\- Spójrz, odbiera mnie o siódmej. Jeśli chcesz jakby, poznać go czy coś. 

\- To będzie miłe, Li. - Niall wtrącił wesoło. - Będziesz jak jego tata, albo coś - Harry rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, który miał swoje blond-wytłumaczenie. - Możesz być jak ‘Co robią tatusiowie, kiedy spotykają nowego chłopaka swojego dziecka’. Mocny uścisk ręki, pytania o jego życiowe wybory, subtelne, lekkie pogróżki czy coś. Założę się, że mogę pożyczyć na trochę broń ojca - dodał.

\- Niall!

\- Co? Ja tylko próbuję Ci pomóc, Harry.

\- Liam  _nie_  skieruje na niego  _pistoletu_.

\- Cóż, ja nigdy nie powiedziałem, że ma na niego skierować ten cholerny przedmiot, czy teraz tak?

\- Wystarczy! - Liam przerwał ze znużeniem odpowiedź Harry’ego. - Niall prosze, nie przynoś jutro pistoletu twojego taty. Harry, będę tu jutro. 

\- Proszę Li - jęknął Harry. - Proszę, bądź szczęśliwy dla mnie, na prawdę go lubię-lubię. Myślę, że on może… być tym jedynym. Dla… mnie.

Niall wiwatował głośno, ale Liam bełkotał tylko, starając się panować nad sobą, kiedy Anne zapukała do drzwi i otworzyła je. 

\- Będzie w porządku, jeśli wejdę? - zapytała wesoło, zerkając głową przez drzwi.

\- Oczywiście - Harry odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Właśnie chciałem Ci powiedzieć. Wychodzę z Louisem jutro wieczorem.

Jego mama szczęśliwie skinęła głową. 

\- W porządku. Będę pracować. Wiesz to, kochanie - przypomniała mu.

\- Wiem, po prostu pomyślałem, żeby Cię poinformować - uśmiechnął się anielsko.

Anne odwzajemniła uśmiech i przesunęła dłonią po jego włosach.

\- Jak słodko. Lubię Louisa Tomlinsona. Cieszę się, że spędzasz czas z kumplami z drużyny. A on jest dobrym chłopakiem.

Liam prychnął i Harry rzucił mu spojrzenie. Oczy Anne migotały między nimi, a następnie do Nialla, który rażąco patrzył na nią, zanim czule potrząsnęła głową i odwróciła się, żeby wyjść za drzwi.  

\- Jedzenie będzie gotowe w ciągu kilku minut, tak? -  chłopcy podziękowali jej, uśmiechnęli się, a ona wyszła. Harry wyrzucił obydwie ręce, żeby uderzyć każdego chłopaka w tył ich głów.

\- Auć!!

\- Cholera!

-Ty! Przestań lustrować wzrokiem moją mamę, za każdym razem kiedy ją zobaczysz - skarcił Nialla. - I ty! Nie czyń jej nieufną. 

O szóstej trzydzieści następnego wieczoru, Harry był ubrany w czarne, obcisłe jeansy, biały t-shirt i szary blazer na wierzch. Liam był ubrany w jeansowe spodnie i kraciastą koszulę z zapiętymi wszystkimi guzikami, żeby wyglądać mądrze.

\- Na prawdę nie musisz tutaj być, Li - Harry spróbował ponownie, ale Liam potrząsnął głową.

\- Muszę, Harry. Wiesz, że muszę - powiedział krótko. Harry nie sprzeczał się tym razem. Najwyraźniej jego milczenie, było wystarczające. - Nie musisz być zły, Harry. Zwracam tylko uwagę na ciebie.

Harry próbował ukryć swój uśmiech.

\- Nie jestem zły, Li. Obiecuję. Po prostu myślę, że przesadzasz. 

\- Ukrywasz coś? - zapytał Liam, unosząc brwi.

\- Nie!

\- Więc jaki widzisz problem we mnie poznającym jego? - przeciwstawił się Liam.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Myślę tylko, że jeśli chciałbym postać ojca do ochrony, to zadzwoniłbym-do swojego, czy coś - sapnął Harry.

Oboje wiedzieli, że to kłamstwo, jeszcze zanim to wyszło z ust młodszego, ale Liam tego nie skomentował. Cisza rozciągała się, aż rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Harry podskoczył, podciągając rąbek koszuli, a Liam wstał i odsunął swoje krzesło. Razem podeszli do drzwi i kędzierzawy otworzył je z nerwowym uśmiechem.

Louis usmiechnął sie promiennie do tyłu, ignorując surowy wyraz twarzy Liama.

\- Chcesz wejśc? - zapytał Harry, ale obydwaj wiedzieli, że nie chciał, ale musiał, bo Liam tego chciał. Młodszy miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby napisać do niego i go o tym poinformować. 

\- Liam Payne - przedstawił się, chwytając rękę, żeby ją uścisnąć. 

Najmłodszy zacisnął usta, walcząc z uśmiechem, kiedy Louis skopiował minę i również wyciągnął rękę.

\- Louis Tomlinson, miło cię poznać Liam.

Liam skinął i przeskanował Louisa od góry do dołu, biorąc swój czas, aby na prawdę przeskanować starszego, ale niższego chłopca.

\- Twoje spodnie są dość ciasne, prawda? - Liam wycedził.

\- Liam! - Harry syknął, kiedy Louis wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Tak.  _Są_  dosyć ciasne - L. prosto odpowiedział. - Utrudnia to napalonym chłopcom jak Harry, ściągnięcie ich ze mnie. 

Harry odwrócił twarz w dół, do podłogi, aby ukryć swój uśmiech przed Liamem, ale dostrzegł błysk w oczach najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Słuchaj Tomlinson! Jesteś starszy, ale ja jestem większy i silniejszy. Jestem gotów się założyć. Harry nie potrzebuje żadnego kutasa, żeby pojawił się i uwiódł go, taak?

Louis spoważniał i skinął. 

\- Oczywiście Liam. Słuchaj, po prostu go lubię. Nie jestem tutaj po to, żeby go zwodzić. Przysięgam na swoje życie. 

Liam podszedł nieco bliżej.

\- Twoje życie nie znaczy dla mnie zbyt wiele, Tomlinson - tchnął.

Harry był pewien, że umrze. Właśnie tam. I zabrudzi biały dywan jego mamy.

\- Dobrze, wystarczy - omal nie jęknął. - Mamy zamiar wyjść. Teraz. Dzięki za to, Li.

\- Sekundkę kochanie - stonował spokojnie. Kiedy Harry zarumienił się na czułe słowo, Louis podszedł jeszcze bliżej, tak że patrzył w twarz Liama i mówił niskim głosem. - Rozumiem, że niepokoisz się o najlepszego kumpla, Liam. Ale nie jestem pewny, czy doceniać sposób w jaki wydajesz się myśleć, że Harry nie jest w stanie o siebie zadbać.  Jest silny i bardziej niż zręczny i mądry również. Jestem na niego obrażony, ale ponieważ jestem pewien, że masz swoje zamiary w słusznym miejscu, pozwolę się temu wślizgnąć.Tym razem. - Z tym, Louis cofnął się, ponownie potrząsając Liama (odrętwiałego z szoku) rękę i położył dłoń na krzyżach Harry’ego, żeby wyprowadzić młodszego chłopca bez zerknięcia w tył, na zszokowanego Liama.

Harry zatrzymał się kiedy przechodził koło niego, wyciągnął szyję, żeby pocałować Liama w policzek, tak jak widział, że robiły to córki swoim ojcom, po scenach jak ta. 

\- Pa, tato - wyszeptał przy jego policzku.

Louis i Harry wyszli przez drzwi, z Liamem stojącym po drugiej stronie w oszołomionej ciszy.

\- Więc.. - Louis powiedział wesoło, kiedy obydwaj byli w jego samochodzie. - Zadecydowałeś, gdzie chcesz iść?

Harry przełknął nerwowo.

\- Erm. Liam powiedział, że Olive Garden, to dobre miejsce na pierwszą randkę. Oczywiście, ja nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na żadnej, więc-

\- Harry, kochanie, nie trzeba brzmieć tak zakłopotanie. - Louis zbeształ go czule. - Nie ma nic negatywnego w Tobie, tylko w biednych, nieszczęśliwych duszach, które nie poznały Cię na tyle dobrze, żeby sprawić, że powiesz ‘Tak’ na zaproszenie na randkę - Harry zaczerwienił się i wyjąkał dziękuję i mały uśmiech, a Louis kontynuował. - I choć to wspaniały pomysł na pierwszą randkę-upewnij się, że podziękowałeś tacie Liamowi za cudowny pomysł. Zdecydowanie wykorzystam go na następne randki, bylbym zaszczycony, wystarczająco zachwycony łaskawymi randkami, których pragnę-Mam lepszy pomysł. 

\- Ach tak? - Harry zarządzał przez śmiech na strasznie elegancki ton, z jakim Louis z nim rozmawiał. 

\- Tak - Louis stwierdził pewnie, kiwając raz z przekonaniem. Harry był pewien, że jeśli spróbowałby tak skinąć, mógłby uszkodzić sobie tył jego szyi, czy coś.

Louis nie komentował dalej przez chwile, więc Harry w końcu zapytał:

\- Dobrze, w takim razie, gdzie jedziemy?

Louis przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się protekcjonalnie. 

\- Ah, młody Harold. To czego szukasz, zostanie ujawnione w odpowiednim czasie.

\- .. Więc mówisz mi, żebym się zamknął i cieszył się jazdą?

Louis spojrzał obrażony.

\- Dlaczego, nigdy nie insynuuje czegoś niegrzecznego i nieuprzejmego tak uroczemu, prześlicznemu, młodemu mężczyźnie-znajomemu -powiedział dramatycznie.

Harry przewrócił oczami i roześmiał się głośno, wysokim dźwiękiem zmieszanym z rechotem czarownicy, który spowodował, że Louis zaśmiał się tak mocno, że musial się zatrzymać, aby to skończyć. Kiedy wjechał z powrotem na drogę, uniósł brwi i powiedział:

\- Powinniśmy? 

Harry tylko uniósł brwi na pytanie i Louis uruchomił płytę i rozbrzmiało się Coldplay. H. uśmiechnął się spokojnie, kiedy ‘Paradise’** uspokoiło jego ‘Pierwszo-Randkowe Nerwy’-aż prawie umarł ze śmiechu, kiedy Tomlinson zaczął wykrzykiwać refren, absurdalnie fałszując, drgającym głosem. Harry śmiał się i śpiewał (jego normalnym, spokojnym i szorstkim głosem).

Harry oceniał jego twarz. 

Patrzył na starszego chłopca (swobodnie, jak Louis kierował i patrzył na drogę, tak jak rzeczywiście robi odpowiedzialny kierowca) śpiewając szczęśliwie do muzyki. Nagle Louis wyłączył muzykę i przestał śpiewać, słuchając uważnie. Harry tego nie zauważył (ponieważ byl zbyt zajęty pożeraniem wzrokiem niecodziennej twarzy Louisa) więc utrzymywał śpiewanie o normalnej głośności.

Twarz starszego rozjaśniła się, ale Harry zarumienił się i przestał śpiewać, śmiejąc się, żeby ukryć nagły dyskomfort. Bez przekonania, klepnął ramię Louisa, tyłem jego ręki.  

\- Dureń! - oskarżył z lekkim zażenowaniem. 

Louis tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem jak śpiewasz - uzasadnił, jakby chciał to usprawiedliwić. 

Harry zaśmiał się krótko.

\- To dlatego, że nie śpiewam przed ludźmi.

Louis patrzył na niego, tak długo, jak mógł bezmyślny kierowca, przed uśmiechaniem i włączeniem sygnału. Harry nic nie powiedział, ale poczuł, że jego brwi ściągają się w dezorientacji, kiedy wyjrzał przez okno.

Byli na pustym, czarnym polu, tuż przy poboczu drogi, z małym stawem, na trawie w dole zbocza. Brak świateł, brak budynków, oraz (jak Harry szybko się przekonał, kiedy samochód Louisa zaczął podskakiwać i falować) brak ścieżki.

W końcu Louis zatrzymał samochód i spojrzał na Harry’ego z namysłem. 

\- Jesteś w tej chwili głodny? - zapytał.

Prawdę mówiąc był trochę głodny, ale pomyślał, że jeśli zje teraz, może zwymiotować, więc potrząsnął głową. 

Louis skinął i wysiadł z samochodu, podbiegając dookoła, żeby otworzyć Harry’emu drzwi. Harry zarumienił się i wysiadł, podciągając lekko opadające spodnie, tak jak Louis i zamknął drzwi samochodu. Louis wskazał głową coś w rodzaju  _podążaj za mną_ i ruszył. Reflektory jego samochodu, wciąż świeciły jasno, przedzierając się przez ciemność. 

Louis szedł przed Harry’m, podając ostrzeżenia jak ”Korzenie sterczą tutaj” i ”chwiejna skała, uważaj!”  tu i tam, kiedy szli w dół zbocza. Wreszcie nachylenie ustabilizowało się i Louis zwolnił, wyrzucając ramiona i zakreślając je, pokazując Harry’emu miejsce, które tak cudownie wybrał. 

\- Zaraz wracam - wyszeptał konspiracyjnie, pozostawiając Harry’ego, żeby czekał w kompletnej ciemności. 

Jego oczy skończyły przyzwyczajać się do otoczenia i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak na prawdę znajduje się w pięknym miejscu. Było tam pełno drzew i woda, zaledwie pięć metrów od miejsca gdzie stał, wyglądała na czysta i zimną. Harry zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, słuchając dźwięku wody uderzającej o skały. Omal nie podskoczył, kiedy zaczęła grać muzyka z samochodu Louisa. Nie za  głośno, w sam raz. Kiedy rozpoznał głos Ed’a Sheeran’a, ponownie się uśmiechnął, mrużąc oczy jeszcze raz.

Otworzył oczy, gdy usłyszał kroki starszego. Odwrócił się i natychmiast zlikwidował odległość między nimi, gdy Louis niósł ogromny tobołek i zwitek czegoś, co spadało z jego ramion. Harry złapał go i Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Dziękuję za to, kochanie - powiedział. Harry uśmiechnął się.

Louis położył tobołek na ziemi, a Harry powtórzył to samo, obserwując jak wyciąga zwinięty kocyk. Rozłożył go na ziemi, ściągając buty i usadowił się na kolanach na kocu, zanim pochylił się i wziął więcej rzeczy z Toboła. Podniósł kamienie wielkości dłoni i umieścił po jednym na każdym rogu koca, aby utrzymywały go przy ziemi, prostując je, dopóki nie były w porządku. Brwi młodszego prawie połączyły się w dezorientacji, kiedy Louis starannie, ponownie układał ubrania i ręczniki, umieszczając je na kocu.

Louis spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. 

\- Nie martw się - zapewnił go. - To nabierze troszkę sensu.

Harry skinął głową i wziął głęboki wdech, gdy Louis poklepał koc w bliskiej-ale-nie-wywierającej-presji odległości od niego. Harry zdjął palcami buty i wszedł ostrożnie na koc, układając się w Indiańskim-siadzie. 

\- Więc - zaczął Louis. - Mam zmodyfikowaną grę  _Prawda czy wyzwanie._ Możesz wybrać cokolwiek po raz pierwszy, ale musisz na przemian. To utrzymuje grę od nudnej. Chcesz zagrać?

Harry skinął.

\- W porządku - L. powiedział z zadowolonym uśmiechem - Prawda czy wyzwanie?

Harry pomyślał i zdecydował.

\- Prawda.

\- Ah, wiedziałem, że to powiesz - zażartował - Dobrze, hmmm.. Kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że jesteś gejem?

Harry wrócił myślami i odpowiedział.

\- Myślę, że to było, kiedy Niall miał swój pierwszy pocałunek. To była dziewczyna, a on był tak podekscytowany - zachichotał. - Powiedział mi i Liamowi o wszystkim. Niepokojące szczegóły. i to na prawdę mnie nie wzruszało. Zacząłem zauważać, że wolałbym bardziej pocałować tego chłopaka, niż tego, lub jeszcze innego - wyjaśnił wskazując niejasno. Przewrócił oczami. - Tak, myślę, że miałem dziesięć lub jedenaście lat. - Louis skinął. - Prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie - syknął, sapiąc w jego pierś. - Jestem mężczyzna, mogę to wziąć.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wyzywam cię, żebyś .. napisał do najlepszego kumpla i powiedz mu… erm… powiedz mu, że jesteś… oh nie! Zrób kawał telefoniczny twojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

Louis śmiał się z podniecenia w jego glosie. 

\-  Ale on jedynie będzie wiedział, że to ja, cały czas robię mu takie żarty - Harry zmarszczył brwi, a Lou wykręcił numer - Dobrze, w porządku, zrobię to - ustawił telefon na głośnik i czekał, aż Zayn odbierze.

-  _Halo_  - Zayn się przywitał.

-  _Witam! Dzwonię, żeby potwierdzić przesyłkę dla Zehna Maaaalika._ \- Louis zaczął z okropnym, irlandzkim akcentem. Harry położył dłoń na ustach, aby stłumić chichot i przesunął się do przodu, na tyle blisko, że jego kolana dotykały tych Louisa.

-  _Co? Nie zamawiałem żadnej przesyłki? - Mamo, żądałaś_   _jakiejś dostawy? - Kto to?_

 _  
_Louis unikał odpowiedzi i Harry roześmiał się głośno, rzucając rękę do przodu i naciskając ‘zakończ połączenie’ na telefonie kolegi. Louis roześmiał się razem z nim, kiedy wpychał telefon z powrotem do jego kieszeni.

W końcu Harry spoważniał wystarczająco, żeby skłonić Louisa poprzez śmiech:

\- W porządku. Daj mi zadanie!

Louis uśmiechnął się złowrogo i pomyślał przez chwilę.

\- Wyzywam Cię, żebyś… oh! Zadzwonił do Liama i powiedział mu, że zrobiłeś ze mną coś  _na prawdę_  głupiego.

Harry jęknął zgorszony, przed zatrzymaniem i w końcu się zaśmiał.

\- On  _mnie zamorduje!_ \- zaprotestował przez nerwowy śmiech.

Starszy potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nie! Gdy skończymy, możemy mu powiedzieć, że to wyzwanie, przysięgam. Po prostu.. powiedz mu coś jak.. Że wziąłem cie i zrobiłeś tatuaż, czy coś. Coś skandalicznego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, grzebiąc w telefonie i starając się ukryć fakt, że Liam był w jego szybkim wyszukiwaniu, na numerze drugim za Louisem. Zadzwonił i przełączył na głośnik. 

\- Liam? - powiedział, kiedy ten odebrał telefon. Louis miał spóźniony refleks, kiedy usłyszał jak przerażony ton głosu Harry’ego zmienia się na ten normalny.

-  _Harry! Haz, wszystko w porządku?_ -Liam prawie błagał, już zaniepokojony.

\- Tak. W porządku… myślę, że … hmm, Li?

-  _Tak?_

\- Cóż.. Louis… zabrał mnie do tego miejsca-

-  _Zostawił Cię gdzieś?!_ \- Liam przerwał, a Harry spojrzał na Louisa, żeby sprawdzić czy usłyszał wściekłość w głosie Liama. Musiał to usłyszeć.

\- Nie, nie, nie! - Harry szybko go uspokoił. - To jest po prostu-myślisz, że mógłbyś pożyczyć korektor Nicoli, czy coś, na następne dni?

-  _Dlaczego?  
_

Harry zakrył na sekundę dłonią swoje usta, ściskając zamknięte oczy, przed przyłożeniem telefonu bliżej.

\- Poszliśmy-zrobić-tatuaże-i-nie-chcę-żeby-mama-się-dowiedziała - powiedział błyskawicznie.

-  _CO?!_  - Liam wykrzyczał do telefonu -  _Zamorduję tego idiotę, co jest kurwa z tobą nie tak, dlaczego t-_

\- Tylko żartuję Li, sorry stary. To było wyzwanie, kocham cię! będę później w domu. - Harry rzucił, zanim wyłączył swój telefon. Louis wybuchnął śmiechem, a drugi podążył zanim, jęcząc kiedy się śmiał. -  _Zmasakruje_  mnie! 

\- Nie martw się - Louis powiedział pomiędzy śmiechem - będę walczył dla Ciebie!

\- Liam boksuje.

\- Wezmę wszystkich moich kolegów i po prostu utworzymy mur ochronny - poprawił z uśmieszkiem. Harry prychnął - W porządku - powiedział opadając na koc - Prawda dla mnie, Harry - rozkazał głupim głosem.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zatrzymał przed zadaniem pytania.

\- Czy twoi rodzice wiedzą, że jesteś gejem?

Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Mój, ee, mój prawdziwy ojciec spieprzył kiedy byłem dzieckiem, a mój ojczym… jest kutasem, więc.. Moja mama wie, przecież.. przyłapała mnie z moim byłym. No, to znaczy, oczywiście wówczas nie był byłym, ale tak.

Harry próbował stłumić chichot, Louis roześmiał się i powiedział, że kędzierzawy również może - To było żenujące - powiedział - ale już jesteśmy po tym.

Wyglądał na zamyślonego i wreszcie zapytał Harry’ego.

\- Jaka jest twoja największa, erotyczna fantazja?

Harry warknął piskliwym śmiechem w zdziwieniu, rumieniąc się od cebulek jego włosów, aż po czubki palców u stóp.

\- Erm, ja-dobrze, widziałem na niektórych.. filmach.. gdzie jest coś w rodzaju jednego bardziej- _dominującego_? I inny-drugi facet jest nieco.. uległy. Coś jak… Po prostu przyjmuje to, czego inny facet chce.. - urwał niezgrabnie, a oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się. 

\- Chcesz być tym dominującym, czy uległym? - zapytał, a jego głos był trochę głębszy i bardziej chrapliwy niż zwykle. To sprawiło, że żołądek Harry’ego opadł. 

\- Ee.. poniekąd.. obydwoma.. - wyznał - Jakby.. chciałbym-erm - kaszlnął i poprawił włosy, oczy nagle zainteresowały się kocem, znajdującym się między palcami. - spróbować obydwóch, z nich. Wystarczy zobaczyć. Ja-myślę, że wolałbym bardziej.. być tym uległym? Myślę, że chciałbym tego trochę bardziej. Ale może spróbować… dominacji trochę… później. Mam na myśli, kiedy będę wiedział co robię.  _Zabij mnie teraz. Po prostu pozwól mi umrzeć. Pozwól mi utopić się w tym jeziorze. Pozwól mi zwinąć się w ten kocyk i stoczyć się do jeziora i umrzeć._

Louis odchrząknął i przełknął ślinę, kołysząc jabłko Adama.

\- To jest-hmm… To dość wymyślne - powiedział ochryple.

Siedzieli w milczeniu. Louis chętny do odejścia jego pełnej erekcji, a Harry nagle pragnący umrzeć. Wreszcie starszy powiedział:

\- Wyzwanie. 

Harry prychnął zaskoczonym śmiechem i powiedział.

\- Idź pływać.

Louis zmrużył oczy, ale wstał i zaczął się rozbierać.

\- Dobrze, pójdzie łatwiej - powiedział, bardziej do siebie. Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco i ten powiedział - Wyzywam cię, żebyś dołączył do mnie.

Harry zarumienił się, patrząc na ubrania i nagle zdając sobie sprawę, po co były.

\- Chciałeś pływać? - zapytał. Starszy skinął, więc ten wstał i zaczął ściągać swoje majtki, tak jak Louis. Pobiegli do wody, która była  _lodowata_. (Najgłupszy pomysł, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem.) i zostali tam tylko kilka minut, zanim obaj wybiegli. Louis przysunął Harry’emu ręcznik i kompletny zestaw ubrań. A następnie natychmiast zmienia swoje ubrania.

\- Szybko zmień i wsiądź do samochodu. - powiedział mu przez śmiech i szczękając zębami. Harry skinął i zsunął bokserki, poklepując i wycierając się do sucha i pół-ciepła przed włożeniem ubrań, które były trochę ciasne, ale poza tym  pasujące.

Zostawili swoje mokre ubrania i resztę swoich rzeczy na kocu i zaczęli biec w stronę reflektorów Louisa, chichocząc i krzycząc zbyt głośno. Louis chwycił dłoń Harry’ego, dłoń płasko na dłoni, a Harry rozkoszował się jej ciepłem. Tak nie było, dopóki Louis nie otworzył jego drzwi, że starszy chłopiec zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co robi, a on uśmiechnął się do siebie, że Harry pozwolił mu trzymać jego rękę.  

Rozgrzali się i zjedli w jego samochodzie, słuchając Ed’a Sheeran’a, z głowami na wydmuchu.***

Kiedy rozgrzali się, wrócili z powrotem, ponosząc swoje rzeczy i umieszczając je w bagażniku Louisa.

Gdy Louis jechał do domu, Harry wcisnął rękę pod jego, aż Louis się uśmiechnął i splótł palce na dźwigni do zmiany biegów.

\- Mogę do tego przywyknąć - ostrzegł Lou.

Harry zaczerwienił się i skinął głową.

\- Mam taką nadzieję.

—-

*Oliwny Ogród- postanowiłam, że nie będę tłumaczyć nazwy

** Paradise-piosenka Coldplay >[click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G4isv_Fylg)<

***chodzi o miejsce, z którego wydobywa się ciepłe powietrze.


	4. Część 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Martyna)

Ostatnie cztery tygodnie były jeszcze bardziej skoncentrowane na Harry’m niż zwykle. Pięć dni w tygodniu (od poniedziałku do piątku) Harry i Louis zostawali po szkole na co najmniej trzy godziny w wieczory, żeby ćwiczyć. W soboty, wczesnym rankiem Louis spotykał się z Harrym na boisku, żeby ćwiczyć przez kilka godzin. W niedziele, Louis zabierał Harry’ego na randki.

Poniedziałek po ich pierwszej randce, nie był aż tak niezręczny. Louis wciąż tylko łapał spojrzenia Harry’ego, ale kręcono włosy chłopak wyglądał na pełnego zachwytu, gdy rozmawiał z Liamem i Niallem. W rzeczywistości Liam wyglądał trochę na ulżyło mi tylko ze skwaszoną miną, a Niall wyglądał na tak zainteresowanego, jak mógł być. Ten cały tydzień, ćwiczyli normalnie, nie rozmawiając o ich randce. Jednak Louis złapał spojrzenie Harry’ego podczas przerwy, uśmiechając się do niego, bez jakiegoś konkretnego powodu więcej niż jeden raz. W sobotni poranek, Louis poprosił Harry’ego o drugą randkę. Harry zarumienił się wściekle i skinął, dotknął palców Louisa, zanim wysiadł i wszedł do swojego domu.

Louis dotrzymał słowa. Zabrał Harry’ego do Olive Garden na ich drugą rankę i Harry trzymał jego rękę w samochodzie, podczas jazdy tam. Mieli miłą kolację i Louis zabrał Harry’ego do kina. Starał się nie-tak-subtelnie ‘rozciągnąć się i objąć go’, ale Harry spiął się.

\- Harry - szepnął . Harry spojrzał na niego z ukosa wiercąc się. - Touch?* - Louis zapytał cichutko. Harry skinął, a on zabrał swoją rękę, czując się zażenowany. - Przepraszam - wyszeptał. Kędzierzawy uśmiechnął się, aczkolwiek dotknął jego ręki powolnymi palcami, ściskając zanim odwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na ekran. To nie było niezręczne, po tym. I Harry dotknął jego ręki w samochodzie, aż Louis uśmiechnął się i wsunął palce między jego.

Na ich trzecią randkę, Louis zabrał Harry’ego na lodowisko. Obydwaj byli dobrzy, ale nie byli dokładnie gotowi na Olimpiadę. Obydwaj spadali dość często. Raz, kiedy Harry miał spaść, Louis chwycił jego rękę, jako odruch, aby go utrzymać. Zatrzymał się tym razem i Louis puścił rękę, myśląc zapewne, że Harry nie był gotowy na trzymanie rąk publicznie. Ale po tym Louis spadł i Harry złapał jego rękę, żeby pomóc mu wstać. Kiedy Louis pewnie stał, Harry nie go nie puścił i we dwóch jeździli razem na łyżwach przez resztę nocy.

Na czwartą randkę, Louis wziął Harry’ego, żeby zobaczyć koncert The Script. Harry skoczył w górę i w dół jak szaleniec, na boisku i Louis był  _definitywnie_ wdzięczny, że zaczekał, aż do sobotniego ranka, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć. W drodze na koncert, Harry zdradził, że zawsze chciał pójść na koncerty, ale nigdy nie miał pieniędzy. Louis wypuścił bez znaczenia, że jego rodzice jakby byli obrzydliwie bogaci, więc dostawał bilety jak ten przez cały czas. Harry stał się nieco skrępowany, ale Louis zapewnił go.

\- To nie ma znaczenia - natychmiast powiedział. - Nie jestem bogaty, w każdym razie; mój ojciec jest. Daje mi rzeczy po to, żeby jakby.. zamknąć mnie i mieć mnie w dupie, więc nie musi wiedzieć, co ze mną się dzieje.

Harry został uspokojony przez ciche wyznanie Louisa i dotknął jego policzka. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i jego nastrój się ponownie oświetlił. 

The Script wyszedł i odegrał półtora-godzinny koncert, a Harry śpiewał wszystkie piosenki. Sprawił, że Louis również śpiewał i Tomlinson nie wiedział kiedy, ale pośród skoków i śpiewu, w ciemności, w otchłani koncertu, ręka Harry’ego wsunęła się w jego i ścisnęła ją mocno.

\- Naprawdę się do tego przyzwyczaiłem, wiesz? - Powiedział Louis, ściskając rękę Harry’ego, gdy jechał do jego (w pewnym sensie) chłopaka domu, kończąc kolejny dzień praktyk.

Harry delikatnie się zarumienił, skinając głową jak zawsze.

\- Naprawdę to lubię. - Uśmiechnął się. - To miłe.

Louis zgodził się z nim. Gdy podjechał na parking obok domu Harry’ego, ścisnął jego dłoń przez pożegnaniem.

\- Więc, widzimy się jutro. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. Jego oczy pochłaniały twarz Harry’ego.

\- Mógłbyś.. - Harry wziął głęboki oddech i na sekundę zamknął oczy. Louis umierał, aby dowiedzieć się, co Harry miał zamiar powiedzieć; Harry zazwyczaj po prostu mówił “Więc do zobaczenia.” i wychodził.

\- Mojej mamy nie ma w domu. - Wreszcie powiedział drżącym głosem, pomimo jego wahań. Louis złapał oddech, a Harry kontynuował. - Mógłbyś wpaść.. do mnie, jeżeli chcesz. Moglibyśmy pooglądać film, albo.. Albo coś. Nie wiem.

Louis miał problem ze zmuszeniem swoich ust do wypowiedzenia słowa “tak”, a Harry najprawdopodobniej źle go zrozumiał.

\- Wiem, głupie. - Powiedział, rumieniąc się. - Tak więc.. Do zobaczenie jutro, tak? - Dotknął delikatnie dłoni Louisa i ruszył się, aby otworzyć drzwi od auta.

\- Dobrze, zgadzam się. - Louis w końcu wybełkotał.

Harry odwrócił się z nadzieją. - Tak? Chcesz wpaść? - Louis skinął głową, a Harry zagryzł swoją wargę. Louis mógł się ego domyślić.

\- Niczego nie oczekuję. - Powiedział łagodnie. - Tylko film, tak? Albo mógłbyś ugotować kolację. Spodobał mi się ten pomysł. - Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Zabrał swoją torbę, wychodząc z auta. Obydwoje podeszli do frontowych drzwi domu Harry’ego. Louis je otworzył i przytrzymał dla Harry’ego, który zarumienił się, zanim wymruczał “dziękuję”, wchodząc do środka.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Harry wyglądał na zrelaksowanego,totalnie w swoim żywiole. Uśmiechnął się i szybko wziął dłoń Louisa.

\- Więc przedpokój, oczywiście. - Wymamrotał, machając dłonią w stronę małego korytarza. Zszedł w dół holu, który na końcu otworzył się we wszystkie kierunki. - Salon. - Pokazał przed siebie. - Kuchnia i jadalnia. - Powiedział, wskazując na lewo. - Schody, łazienka, pralnia. Wszystko - Kończył, wskazując prawą stronę. - Do kuchni. - Zabrał ze sobą Louisa w stronę kuchni, która nie była tak duża jak jego, ale wyglądała na o wiele więcej używaną. Aktualnie, nic w domu Harry’ego nie było zbyt duże, czy piękne, lecz za to, w domu Louisa, nic nie wyglądało na w pełni używane.

Louis zdecydowanie preferował dom Harry’ego.

\- Więc na co miałeś ochotę? - Harry zapytał, gdy Louis rozglądał się z komfortem.

Brzuch Louisa zaburczał i obydwaj zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Szczerze, myślę, że mój brzuch zje wszystko, co mu dasz. - Odpowiedział, śmiejąc się.

Harry zaproponował przyrządzenie *fiesta lime chicken*. (Harry, naprawdę, masło orzechowe i *jelly sandwich* załatwiłoby całą sprawę. - Louis zaprotestował.) Zaczęli żartować i flirtować bezwstydnie. Louis pozwolił Harry’emu, aby rzucał kawałkami czekolady do jego ust, pomimo tego, że przeważnie nie trafiał. (Gram w piłkę nożną, nie w baseball, czy coś, Harry zaczął się bronić, gdy Louis śmiał się z jego okropnego celu.)

  
W czasie, gdy kurczak się gotował, usiedli na przeciwnych końcach małego barku w kuchni, rozmawiając i trzymając się za ręce.

\- Ładnie pachnie, H. - Oboje usłyszeli głos Nialla. Louis puścił dłoń Harry’ego, gdy on złapał jego dłoń.

\- W porządku. - Wyszeptał, przełykając. Louis wiedział, że to był duży krok do przodu; Niall nie wiedział, że Harry lubił chłopców przed Louisem. Uśmiechnął się i ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego zachęcająco.

\- Oh. - Powiedział Niall, gdy wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył ich razem.

\- Wszystko w porządku, stary? - Louis zapytał niedbale. - Brat Greg’a, tak?

\- Tak, Niall. - Odpowiedział, spoglądając między nich. Podszedł do nich i potrząsnął ręką Louisa na powitanie, chwiejąc się na piętach w tył.- Więc, erm, wpadłem tylko na chwilę, ale.. - Zatrzymał się, próbując wywnioskować, czy chcieli, aby poszedł, czy nie.

Louis popatrzył się na Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się. Harry się odezwał.

\- Spoko. Chcesz trochę kurczaka?

Harry wstał, nie czekając na odpowiedź, która okazała się prychnięciem Nialla, któremu towarzyszyła odpowiedź - Co za idiotyczne pytanie.

Niall usiadł na krześle obok krzesła Harry’ego, kiedy ten poszedł po więcej kurczaka dla niego. Louis oglądał w niedowierzaniu, jak Harry kładzie cztery piersi z kurczaka. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na Nialla, Irlandzki chłopak śmiał się.

-  _Dużo_ jem - wyjaśnił. - Jem więcej niż Liam, Harry i jego mama razem.

Louis był pod wrażeniem i zaśmiał się, a Harry wrócił do stołu i usiadł. Rozmawiali i kędzierzawy zaserwował ich kurczaka i jedli w komfortowej ciszy, dopóki Niall nie zadecydował, żeby zapytać.

\- Więc, słyszałem, że poznałeś Liama.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno i Harry jęknął, uderzając głową o stół.

\- To było takie  _żenujące -_ wyjęczał w drewno.

Louis wyciągnął rękę i potargał jego loki pocieszająco, przegapiając to, że Nialla oczy zauważyły ten gest.

\- To nie było takie złe - powiedział uspokajająco. - On jest po prostu bardzo opiekuńczy względem swojego najlepszego kumpla. Ja też jestem opiekuńczy dla Zayna.

Niall zakrztusił się napojem, wypluwając trochę. Otarł go serwetką w barze, a następnie (nie tak) od niechcenia zapytał.

\- Zayn Malik? On jest twoim najlepszym kumplem?

Louis wiedział, że Niall próbował być bezceremonialny, ale zobaczyl rumieniec na bladej skórze młodszego chłopaka.

\- Tak - Louis powiedział od niechcenia biorąc drinka. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który uśmiechał się w dół do stołu i ściskał swoją rękę do bólu. - Tak, jest. Znasz go?

Niall zarumienił się na purpurowo (niemal tak intensywnie jak Harry), ale poza tym to był całkiem fajny temat.

\- Słyszałem o nim, tak.

Louis skinął.

\- Tak, jest świetnym facetem. Aczkolwiek bardziej gejowski niż Perez Hilton. - Tym razem, obydwaj Niall i Harry zakrztusili się swoimi napojami i Louis z trudem tłumił swój śmiech. 

\- Jest gejem? - zapytał Niall gwałtownie.

Louis uśmiechnął się w duchu.  _Gotowe, znam odpowiedź_ , pomyślał.

\- Tak, był wolny przez chwilę, teraz, jeśli by o tym pomyśleć.. dość zaskakujące. Chyba nikt z naszego roku nie przyciągnął jego uwagi.

Niall skinął, jakby go to tak na prawdę nie obchodziło, ale to było tylko kilka więcej minut kręcenia, że Niall przeprosił.

-  _Świetny_  kurczak, Harry - powiedział, zasuwając swoje krzesło. - ale, wlaśnie przypomniałem sobie, że ja- ja muszę iść. Więc.. do zobaczenia jutro. 

Harry skinął głową, śmiejąc się, utrzymując twarz w ten sposób, dopóki obydwaj nie usłyszeli zamknięta frontowych drzwi. Parsknął śmiechem, absurdalnie głośno i Louis dołączył do niego. 

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał przez salwy śmiechu.

Louis spojrzał na niego, opuszczając szczękę

\- Daj spokój - powiedział śmiejąc się. -  Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałeś się, że się tego podejmę? - Harry potrząsnął głową, zwracając widelec do ust. - To było _oczywiste_. Widziałeś sposób w jaki poderwał się, kiedy wspomniałem o Zaynie, prawda?

Harry skinął, wciąż lekko chichocząc.

\- Ale ja już  _wiedziałem_ _,_ że on darzy Zayna sympatią.

Louis wyjął swój telefon.

\- Po za tym, lepiej mu napisze. Niech wie, żeby mieć oko na małego Irlandczyka z twojego roku.

Harry czekał cierpliwie, aż Louis wysłał wiadomość, zanim zapytał:

\- Ilu twoich znajomych wie o mnie?

Louis zatrzymał się widelcem w połowie drogi do swoich ust.

\- Masz na myśli o mnie ćwiczącym z tobą, czy o mnie zabierającym ciebie na randki w każdy weekend? - zapytał. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zayn i moja mama wiedzą wszystko. Stan wie, że zabieram cię gdzieś, ale nie to, że ćwiczę z Tobą-pamiętaj, powiedziałem ci, że nie powiem mu, dopóki nie uzyskasz pozycji-i w zasadzie, ktokolwiek z oczami, wie że mi sie podobasz.

\- Na prawdę? - Harry zapytał ciekawie.

Louis skinął.

\- Oh, tak. Nie dokładnie utrzymuje rzeczy w sekrecie. Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Jestem dumny z tego kim jestem i kto mi się podoba.

\- Ale ludzie nie-oni nie myślą, że jesteś  _dziwny_ za lubienie mnie? - zapytał Harry, rumieniąc się.

Brwi Louisa zmarszczyły się.

\- Dlaczego mieliby? Ponieważ jesteś facetem? - potrząsnął głową. - Wszyscy _przywykli_ do idei, że jestem gejem. Ludzie po prostu  _wiedzą_. I wszyscy uważają, że jesteś seksowny, więc..

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i przygryzł wargę.

\- Ale jestem..  _dziwny_. Wszyscy myślą, że jestem  _dziwny_. 

Louis był teraz na prawdę zły. 

-  _Kto_  nazwał cię dziwnym? - zapytał. - To jest śmieszne. Harry, nie jesteś dziwny, obcy, ani nic złego, o czym oni mówią, że jesteś - powiedział stanowczo. - I lepiej, żebym nie słyszał, że ktoś przysparza Ci kłopoty lub przysięgam, że sam o to zadbam.

Harry uśmiechnął się i prześledził rękę Louisa opuszkami swoich palców. 

\- Nie za bardzo przed siebie, Lou - zaśmiał się. - w porządku.

Louis spojrzał w dół na ich ręce i zauważył czas na zegarku. Zerwał się z fotela.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Mam się spotkać z tatą. Muszę iść. - Wiedział, że Harry mógł powiedzieć, że był zaniepokojony spotkaniem z ojcem, ale nie chciał jeszcze o tym rozmawiać. Zaczął iść do drzwi, a Harry podążył za nim.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Harry i Louis usłyszał zaniepokojenie w jego głosie.

\- Tak, jest okej. - odpowiedział. Dotarł do drzwi i się zatrzymał.

Harry chwycił jego rękę i ścisnął ją.

\- Zobaczę cię później, dobrze? Moje drzwi są zawsze otwarte, nawet jeśli moja mama jest w domu - dodał z małym uśmiechem. Przychodź kiedykolwiek.

Louis uśmiechnął się i oparł swoje czoło na przeciwko Harry’ego, zamykając oczy. Uznał, że Harry prawdopodobnie nie wiedział co zrobić z tą bliskością, ale on po prostu tego potrzebował. 

\- Dobrze, zobaczymy się później - z tym otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, podbiegając do samochodu i przyspieszając. Nie zauważył Harry’ego obserwującego z ganku z niepokojem.

\- Dotarło do mojej uwagi, że już więcej nie wychodzisz - powiedział ojciec Louisa na ich obiedzie. Louis już jadł u Harry’ego, więc miał tylko herbatę. 

\- To nie jest do końca prawda - stwierdził Louis. - Od  _tygodni_  nie byłem w domu przed szóstą. I wychodzę również w weekendy. 

\- Ale nie imprezujesz więcej - powiedział jego tato.

Louis umniejszył to trochę.

\- W soboty, czasami. Po prostu-byłem … zajęty. Z kimś

Jego ojciec w końcu spojrzał zainteresowany.

\- Masz nową dziewczynę? - zapytał.

Louis zawahał się, zanim potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie umawiamy się. Dobrze, my jesteśmy technicznie, ale-nie mamy przyczepionej etykiety.

\- I  spędziłeś dużo czasu z tą dziewczyną, mam rację? - Louis zawahał się ponownie. - Jak ma na imię, synu?

Louis nienawidził tego.  _Synu_. To była prawda, ale on nienawidził bycia nazywanym w ten sposób. 

\- To chłopak, tato.

Jego tato zatrzymał się na chwilę. 

\- Jesteś gejem?

Louis zobaczył ten groźny blask na twarzy ojca, ale pomimo to skinął głową.

\- Jesteś jedynym, który nie zauważył tego do teraz - powiedział cicho, patrząc na swoją herbatę.

\- Jak ma na imię? - zażądał odpowiedzi  - Louis, _jak ona ma na imię_?

\- Dlaczego chcesz go znaleźć i sprawić, żeby skończył ze mną? Nie, nie powiem Ci.

Westchnął. 

\- Zawsze taki dramatyczny. Louis, nie obchodzi mnie to; byłem po prostu ciekawy. - Louis popatrzył w górę, zdumiony, że jego ojciec, zapytał raz i skończył, ledwie śmiał w to uwierzyć. - ale musisz to skończyć.

Nie. Oczywiście jego ojciec nie zmienił się wcale.

\- Nie powiem. - Louis powiedział stanowczo. Jego ojciec zaczął się sprzeciwiać, ale on mu przerwał. - Nie zrobię tego. Zależy mi na nim. I nie zamierzam ci pozwolić zrujnować tego związku.

\- Louis, mam firmę do utrzymania. Jak myślisz, jak moi koledzy zareagują na wiadomość, że syn ich prezes ma syna  _geja_?

Popatrzył gniewnie na swojego ojca. 

\- Dlaczego mieliby? To nie jest tak, że kiedykolwiek wspominasz o mnie, moich siostrach, albo o mojej mamie.  _Na pewno_  nie jesteś w pobliżu wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć cokolwiek. Jeśli nie powiedziałbym ci, nigdy byś się nie dowiedział - zaczął stawać, ale ojciec chwycił go za nadgarstek.

\- Skończ to, Louis.

Z tym, puścił jego nadgarstek. Louis wstał i zasunął cicho krzesło, wiedząc, że pomimo tego jak zły był, nie mógł zrobić awantury nie zagrażając reszcie jego rodziny. Cicho i szybko wyszedł z eleganckiej restauracji, z wąskim uśmiechem na twarzy dla innych klientów tego miejsca. 

 _Puk, puk._ Louis nie wiedział co robi tutaj. Powinien po prostu pójść do domu.  _Puk, puk_.

Zanim Louis mógł się wycofać, drzwi się otarły i ukazały wspaniałą matkę Harry’ego. Louis rozpoznał ją ze szpitala była jedną z najbardziej regularnych pacjentek jego mamy-zawsze wracała na rutynowe badania, kiedy musiała. Anne była najlepszą pacjentką jego matki. Wyraźnie była zmęczona, ale uśmiechnęła się wystarczająco szczęśliwie, kiedy otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

\- Louis, wchodź! - powiedziała. Kiedy popatrzyła na jego twarz, zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Powinnam zadzwonić do twojej mamy?

\- Nie! -wypalił, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć od niechcenia. Anne zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie, Ja- Czy mógłbym  porozmawiać przez chwilę z Harry’m? - zapytał, wiedząc, że było niedorzecznie późno. Anne musiała właśnie wrócić do domu. Pewnie chciała pójść spać. - Bardzo mi przykro, że jestem tu tak późno, ale-czy mogę po prostu zobaczyć Harry’ego, proszę?

Anne obserwowała go z zaciekawieniem, a Louis praktycznie mógł zobaczyć koła kręcące się, kiedy przyjmowała jego wyczerpany emocjonalnie wygląd. W końcu skinęła głową. 

\- Harry - powiedziała delikatnie w górę schodów. - Masz gościa - popatrzyła na Louisa i skinęła głową w stronę schodów. - Drugie drzwi, po lewej, na górze.

Louis podziękował jej i ściągnął buty, biegnąc po schodach. Kiedy dotarł na drugie piętro, Harry wychodził ze swojego pokoju.

\- Lou? - zapytał zaskoczony. Zapamiętał wygląd Louisa i zareagował tak samo jak jego mama.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Czy-powinienem zadzwonić do twojej mamy, czy coś? Co-Zayn? Czego potrzebujesz? - rzucił się do przodu i chwycił jego rękę, ciągnąc go do tyłu do jego pokoju.

Kiedy zamknął drzwi za Louisem, odwrócił się i pociągnął go na łóżko. Obydwaj usiedli, a Harry przysunął się bliżej niego. Ich kolana dotykały się, gdy siedzieli naprzeciw siebie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

\- Louis, co-

Louis przeszkodził.

\- Posłuchaj, wiesz, że jesteśmy razem przez cały czas, prawda?

\- Tak….? - Harry odpowiedział z wahaniem, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się w co Louis uderzył głową.

\- Dobrze-jeśli-jeśli kiedy  _nie_  jesteśmy razem, ktoś przychodzi do ciebie i zaczyna pytać o mnie, chcę żebyś-musisz kłamać. Powiedz, że nie jesteśmy razem, powiedz, że po prostu grasz w piłkę ze mną, powiedz, że nie jesteś gejem. Dobrze? Proszę.

Harry był zdenerwowany i Louis mógł to zobaczyć.

\- Mówiłeś wcześniej, że nie wstydzisz się mnie, czy siebie. Co sprawiło, że-dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie? Chcesz ze mną zerwać?

\- Nie - Louis natychmiast zaprotestował. - Boże, Harry, jesteś-jesteś moim ulubieńcem. Wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale jesteś moim ulubionym  _wszystkim_ , okej? Nigdy się ciebie nie wstydziłem i nigdy nie będę. Po prostu-popatrz, słuchaj dobrze? Nigdy nie rozmawiałem z tobą o moim ojcu. Nie za dużo, w każdym razie.

Harry skinął i chwycił rękę Louisa, wiedząc, że jego tato był zawsze bolesnym tematem. Louis ścisnął jego rękę i podniósł ją do swojej twarzy, przyciskając ją do niej. Nie wiedział czemu, ale to było komfortowe. Przynajmniej Harry nie wydawał się mieć czegoś przeciwko.

\- Posłuchaj. Mój ojciec jest niebezpieczny. Nie ja diabeł, czy może  _zranić_  kogoś niebezpiecznie, ale. Dla nas, dla naszego związku, dla mnie i ciebie-jest niebezpieczny. On jest właścicielem tych wszystkich dużych firm w mieście i jest prezesem, w zasadzie _wszystkiego_  w tym mieście, prawda? I on-on nie chce mieć syna geja.

Harry spojrzał wściekły; jeśli to byłoby w innych okolicznościach, mogłoby faktycznie wziąć uwagę Louisa z daleka, ponieważ  _wow, to było cholernie urocze._

\- Ale ty nie możesz nic poradzić na to, że jesteś gejem - powiedział wściekle. - To nie twoja wina! I on jest gównianym ojcem, prawda? Więc czy-czy on ma coś do ciebie będącego gejem? On nie ma w tym nic do powiedzenia!

Louis uśmiechnął się i wolną ręką dotknął jego policzka, masując go kciukiem. Oddech Harry’ego zawiązł i Louis rzucił z cichym westchnieniem.

\- Ja po prostu-Ja nie chcę, żeby próbował Cię  _znaleźć_. Nie chcę, żeby próbował Cię znaleźć i powiedział okropne rzeczy i sprawił, że zerwiesz ze mną, dobrze? Jesteś moim ulubieńcem, nie chcę, żeby on to zrujnował.

\- Louis… - zaczął Harry, trochę wystraszony. - Ty nie-nie  _zrobiłeś_  nic złego, prawda? Podobnie ja nigdy nie zrobiłeś nic  _złego_ , Mam na myśli, że nie zamierza przyjść i rozgadywać twoich uprzednich karalności, czy coś, prawda?

\- Co? Nie, oczywiście,że nie. - Louis powiedział ściskając jego dłoń - ale on jest na prawdę dobry w manipulowaniu. Zmanipulował sposób rozwiązania małżeństwa z moją mamą; manipuluje moje siostry. Manewrował mną o wiele za długo. Ja po prostu-nie chcę, żeby tobą też manipulował.

Harry skinął powoli.

\- On nie wie jak mnie znaleźć, prawda?

\- Nie - Louis uspokoił go. - Nie, nie powiedziałem mu twojego imienia, czy czegoś podobnego. Po prostu spędzaliśmy dużo czasu razem. Zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że on nie chce mnie z tobą.

Harry wypuścił oddech.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że nigdy nie będę miał błogosławieństwa twojego ojca, tak? - powiedział, próbując zażartować.

Kiedy usta Louisa zadrżały, Harry przyciągnął go bliżej, na swoje kolana.

\- Przepraszam, to był głupi żart. Chodź tu, chodź tu, shhh, w porządku - wyszeptał. Louis owinął swoje ręce i nogi dookoła Harry’ego i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Kiedy Harry poczuł jak jego ciałem targa szloch, po prostu trzymał go mocniej.

Po około pół godziny, Harry wyplątał się szybko.

\- Tylko sekundkę, dobrze? - wyszedł z pokoju, idąc przez hall i Louis słuchał jak puka cicho do drzwi zanim je otworzył.

\- Mamo, Louis zostanie na noc, dobrze? - Harry zapytał cicho.

Usłyszał, że Anne pytała o coś o nim, czy jest w porządku i Harry opowiedział:

\- Będzie dobrze, ma wszystko. Po prostu miał sprzeczkę z rodzicami. Będziemy w szkole na czas, nie martw się… Też cię kocham. Dobranoc.

Lou stał, kręcąc się, kiedy Harry wszedł z powrotem do twojego pokoju.

\- Na prawdę nie musisz; Mogę wrócić do domu jeśli-

Zamknął się, kiedy Harry uciszył go, owijając ciasno swoje ręce wokół niego, kołysząc się lekko i pocierając jego plecy swoimi wielkimi rękami. 

\- To dobrze, Lou. Chodź. Chcesz-użyć mojej szczoteczki do zębów, jeśli to Cie nie obrzydza. Nie mam nic przeciwko, tak czy tak. Rzeczy kontaktowe mojej mamy są za lustrem i możesz spać w swoich bokserkach. Zwykle nie nosze bielizny na noc, tak. Przepraszam.

Wskazał Louisowi na łazienkę i Louis wyszczotkował szybko swoje zęby i umył twarz zanim wyjął swoje kontakty. Wrócił do pokoju, ściągnął spodnie i koszulę, zauważając, że Harry bezczelnie wpatruje się w jego ciało. Oblał się rumieńcem, a następnie gapił się, kiedy Harry ściągał swoją własną koszulę i spodnie. Był bardziej określony niż Harry, a zwykle Louis leciał na facetów którzy byli bardziej zdefiniowani od niego. Ale Harry, nadal był bardzo jak piętnastolatek z odrobiną brzuszka i nigdy nie kończącym się tułowiem, który wciąż pozostawał prawie płaski i niezakończony [takim wcięciem V- dop. tł.] . Louis został praktycznie powalony przez to jak bardzo kocha to ciało.

Harry zarumienił się i spojrzał.

\- To nie jest dużo, wiem - zaczął, ale Louis go zignorował.

\- Masz piętnaście lat Harry; nie powinieneś wyglądać jak dwudziestoletni kulturysta. _Kocham_  to. Wyglądasz świetnie. - przygryzł wargę, zanim ostrzegł Harry’ego. _-_ Jestem- jestem, na prawdę lubie się tulić kiedy śpię, nie przeszkadza mi spanie na podłodze, lub sofie czy coś.

Harry prychnął - Ja też. Nie przejmuj się tym, dobrze? - położył się ma łóżku, przysuwając do ściany, sycząc lekko, kiedy jego naga skóra dotknęła zimnej ściany. Następnie podniósł kołdrę i otworzył szeroko ramiona - No dalej - zaprosił.

 

Louis otarł resztę łez i zgasił światło, zanim dołączył do Harry’ego, zagnieżdżając się w jego szyi i owijając ramie wokół jego talii. Oba ramiona Harry’ego usadowiły się na jego plecach i ich nogi zaplątały się razem.  Louis był pewien, że nigdy nie leżał z nikim w tak intymny sposób i był skrycie zadowolony, że robi to z Harrym, a nie z Zaynem, lub Stan’em, czy coś. 

\- Leżysz tak z Niallem lub Liamem? - Nie mógł pomóc, ale zastanawiał się, wdzięczny, że Harry nie może zobaczyć jego rumieńca.

Harry odetchnął, kiedy Louis mówił w jego obojczyki, ale ostatecznie odpowiedział.

\- Nie. Nie pozwalam Niallowi spać ze mną, bo rusza się i za bardzo kopie, a Liam w nocy zwija się w kłębek i spycha mnie. Więc tylko z tobą. -  Louis wiedział, że Harry był zadowolony, także dlatego jego ramiona zacisnęły się wokół niego. - Dobranoc, Lou - wyszeptał.

\- Wzajemnie, Harry.

\- … Hej, Lou?

\- Tak?

 - Nie słuchaj niczego, co twój tato powie. Ojcowie są głupi, w każdym razie.

\- Taak? .. Co się stało z twoim?

Harry ziewnął.

\- Powiem ci rano, w porządku?

\- Dobrze. Śpij dobrze.

\- Ty też.

 

Rano, budzik Harry’ego odezwał się, co dało mu wystarczająco czasu, aby się przygotować do szkoły i wyglądać dobrze, ale Louis zwykle budził się prawie godzinę wcześniej. Zaskomlał na tą godzinę i użył prysznica Harry’ego, kiedy ten używał jego mamy i zakończył wpychanie beanie na jego włosy, ponieważ nie miał czasu na prawidłowe wystylizowanie ich. Ubrał najciaśniejsze jeansy Harry’ego, które jednocześnie były zbyt długie i nie wystarczająco ciasne jak na jego gust, więc skończył ze spodniami American Eagle i fioletową bluzą Jack’a Wills’a. Harry, oczywiście wyglądał dobrze w czarnych, obcisłych jeansach i zwykłej, białej koszulce, zwisającym naszyjniku i marynarce na ramieniu.

Liam i Niall weszli po schodach do Harry’ego (Liam najwyraźniej miał klucz), wołając głośnym szeptem. Harry usłyszał i pobiegł na dół, żeby zrobić śniadanie i Louis zawahał się, nie będąc pewnym czy powinni wiedzieć, że tam był. Oczywiście jego samochód był zaparkowany na podjeździe…

\- Louis jest na górze. Niall, mógłbyś powiedzieć mu, żeby się pośpieszył? - usłyszał Harry’ego cicho mówiącego Niallowi.

Zanim Niall skończył skakanie po schodach (poważnie, dlaczego Harry wybrał Nialla, żeby poszedł na górę? Był pewien, że obudzi Anne), Louis zszedł na dół i spotkał go w połowie drogi. Niall uśmiechnął się, odwrócił w tył i poszedł  do kuchni, gdzie Liam pomagał Harry’emu zrobić śniadanie, najwyraźniej spierając się.

\- .. miał ciężką noc i jesteśmy razem Liam, i ja troszczę się o niego, i nawet nie dałem mu  _wyboru_ , żeby został lub wyszedł. Praktycznie wziąłem klucze  _z_ jego rąk - Harry odwrócił się i uśmiechnął na wspomnienie tego. - Jajka, bekon czy oba?

\- Cokolwiek jest łatwiej - odrzekł i Harry przewrócił oczami patrząc na Nialla.

\- Oba - powiedzieli razem, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

Harry i Liam zaserwowali ich jedzenie i Harry obszedł krzesło Louisa, który w połowie drogi otworzył ramiona, oferując uścisk. Harry uśmiechnął się i przytulił go mocno, ręką zjeżdżając w dół, żeby uchwycić jego która opadła. Zjedli szybko, w pół ciszy zanim Louis odchrząknął.

\- Mogę podwieźć was dzisiaj? To znaczy i tak tam jadę, w każdym razie. Nie mogę go zostawić tutaj, Anne może zadecydować, że chce go bardziej niż ja. - Harry uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał dookoła. Niall kiwał głową przez kęsy, a oczy Liama spotkały te Harry’ego zanim on też skinął.

\- To byłoby na prawdę miłe, dziękuję - powiedział uprzejmie. Louis skinął, ale wewnętrznie zmarszczył brwi. Czy Liam nadal mu nie ufał?

Louisa to nawet nie obchodziło, bo Harry teraz nie tylko trzymał jego rękę przed swoimi przyjaciółmi; Harry  _przytulał_  go. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Louis uśmiechnął się jasno, jak idiota. Ale Harry wyraźnie czuł się tak samo, jeśli jego duży uśmiech z dołeczkami być czymś przejściowym. Wszyscy ułożyli się w Porsche Louisa i pojechali do szkoły,  _na szczęście_  dostając się tam na czas. Harry ściskał rękę Louisa zanim wysiedli z samochodu i poszli osobnymi drogami do swoich klas.

 —-

*postanowiłam, że od teraz nie będę tłumaczyć ich ‘sekretnego słowa’, pozostanie ono takie, jak w oryginale, gdyż tak brzmi lepiej


	5. Część 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Justyna)

\- Więc, Ty i Louis jesteście razem, czy… co? – zapytał Niall, podczas Lunchu.

Harry spojrzał na niego znad pizzy i wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Nie wiem. - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, zerkając poważnie na swoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół. Zarumienił się delikatnie i uśmiechnął. - My.. Ja przytuliłem go. Poprzedniej nocy.   
Niall spojrzał na niego pozytywnie zaskoczony, a Liam wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.  
\- Co się stało ostatniej nocy Hazz? - zapytał. – Po prostu wpadł i ostatecznie został na noc.   
Harry wziął dużego gryza pizzy, żeby dać Liamowi wystarczająco dużo czasu, by tamten posłał mu lekko miażdżące spojrzenie, wyrażające jego zmęczenie i pogardę wobec Louisa.  
\- Miał naprawdę ostre spotkanie z ojcem, Liam. - powiedział Harry, a Liam przestał drążyć temat. Wiedział, że jeśli cokolwiek miałoby złamać Harry’ego, to byłyby to problemy z ojcem. Skinął głową, na co Harry nieco złagodniał.  
\- Przepraszam. - mruknął Liam.  
Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i objął kciukiem palce Liama.  
\- Wszystko w porządku - wymruczał z powrotem - Musisz po prostu przestać tak bardzo się martwić o mnie, rozumiesz? Louis nie zrobi niczego na co nie jestem gotowy.  
Liam przełknął mocno i ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową, Harry prawie poczuł się źle przez prośbę by Liam się zrelaksował. Harry wiedział, że brązowooki traktuje go jak młodszego brata, ale także jak najlepszego przyjaciela. Liam zawsze był przy Harry’ m, by móc go obronić i było to najważniejsze… ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie Harry’ego… do tej pory.   
Oczywiście Liam czuł się w obowiązku do ochrony. Harry zapisał sobie w pamięci, aby wyluzować i być bardziej wyrozumiałym dla Liama.

\- Styles! Podoba mi się twoja poprawa. Utrzymaj tak dalej, a będę musiał przekonać Trenera, żeby pozwolił Ci ubrudzić korki. – zażartował w praktyce Stan.  
Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie i spojrzał w dół, przeciągając swoją elastyczną opaskę, tak by loki nie zasłaniały jego twarzy, przemieszczając się wściekle.  
Harry popełnił kilka błędów, a Louis zdecydowanie używając swojej wiedzy na temat słabych punktów Harry’ego, odbierał mu piłkę.   
Stan oczywiście dobrał Louisa i Harry’ego w parę, ale Styles nie miał zamiaru dać się rozproszyć przez starszego chłopaka. Nie miał zamiaru. (Dał się rozproszyć, ale tylko kilka razy. Louis był znacznie bardziej rozpraszany, niż Harry.)

Kiedy trening dobiegł końca, Harry wciąż dryblował z piłką, kiedy nagle uświadomił sobie, że jego gardło płonęło. Zostawił piłkę tam gdzie leżała i pobiegł w stronę szatni, gdzie Louis i Stan ciągle rozmawiali o treningu.   
\- … niebieskie jaja, poważnie. – Stan tłumaczył Louisowi.  
Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię.   
\- To nie tak, ze mną i Harry’m, stary. – powiedział Louis stanowczo. Stan prychnął niedowierzająco, a Louis kontynuował – W sensie wiesz, no, czuję jakbym miał walić konia co pięć pieprzonych sekund, kiedy nie ma go w pobliżu ale.. to nie jest tak. Ja nie.. Naprawdę mam na niego ochotę Stan.   
Harry wstrzymał oddech, a Stan kontynuował – Po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego ciągle jesteś w pobliżu niego. To było… już trzy miesiące? A ty nawet nie pocałowałeś faceta! No proszę Cię, gdzie jest ten Louis, który był w czołówce listy dziur do pieprzenia.  
  
Harry zarumienił się, mimo uczucia tonięcia w żołądku, kiedy Louis gorąco zaoponował. – Stan, To nie.. Tak. Naprawdę jestem nim zainteresowany. I jeśli będzie chciał poczekać, to poczekam. Jeśli moja jaja zrobią się niebieskie, potem fioletowe, a jeszcze później czarne i ewentualnie odpadną.. Cóż.. Przynajmniej wtedy nigdy nie zapłodnię nikogo i nie zrobię dzieciaka, na które nie jestem gotowy, prawda?  
Stan zaśmiał się. – Cokolwiek, stary. Myślę, że to po prostu cholernie dziwne widzieć ciebie czekającego z cierpliwością. Czy wy w ogóle oficjalnie jesteście razem?  
Louis zatrzymał się, a Harry przybliżył się, by usłyszeć odpowiedź Tomlinsona. – Nie, jeszcze nie. Mam na myśli. Żaden z nas jeszcze tego nie powiedział. Wychodzimy razem co weekend, spotykamy się dosłownie codziennie na co najmniej kilka godzin. W sumie… Nie poznał mojej rodziny, ani nic, ja tez nie poznałem jego, tak, oficjalnie… Dlaczego pytasz?  
Stan wydobył z siebie zduszony odgłos. – Nawet nie jesteście razem Lou! Nie jesteś na wyłączność. Dlaczego nie zaliczysz jakiejś dupy, kiedy nie jesteś z Harry’m. On nie może mieć pretensji, nie jest przecież twoim chłopakiem!  
Harry podskoczył, kiedy Louis mijał róg szatni i zobaczył wejście, zauważając Harry’ego, który oczywiście podsłuchiwał co było jasne. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie (nie niemiło) i opuścił ręce wzdłuż klatki piersiowej.   
\- Usłyszałeś coś co Ci się spodobało? – zapytał uśmiechając się wymuszenie. Kiedy Harry spojrzał na swoje buty jego uśmiech zniknął – Harry?   
Styles potrząsnął głową na ‘nie’ i powłóczył nogami chwilę przed tym jak opuścił szybko pomieszczenie z powrotem wracając na boisko. Ćwiczył z piłką, ale szybko się poddał i usiadł na krawędzi ławki, gapiąc się na swoje stopy w milczeniu. Kiedy w jego polu widzenia pokazały się korki Louisa, spojrzał w górę.  
\- Harry? – Louis zaczął niepewnie. – Czy.. Czy ty usłyszałeś coś co Ci się nie spodobało?  
Harry zagryzł wargę na tyle długo by Louis usiadł na trawie naprzeciw niego.   
\- Dlaczego nie wyskoczysz sobie gdzieś i nie zaliczysz kogoś innego? – wymamrotał Harry ostatecznie.

Louis zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza i położył ręce na korkach Harry’ego i ścisnął lekko skórę. – Ja.. Ja nie.   
\- Bo, jeśli chcesz, to możesz. – urwał Harry, ignorując skręcanie i pieczenie w żołądku, mówiące zdecydowane ‘NIE’. – Harry spojrzał znów w dół na swoje kolana, ale kontynuował – Tak myślę, to, to nie spodobałyby mi się, ale ta sytuacja wydaje się do bani i.. to jeszcze trochę potrwa, jeśli nie miałeś nikogo odkąd się poznaliśmy.. I tak jeszcze będzie zanim to zrobisz. Ze mną, przynajmniej.  
Louis przełknął głośno. – Ja.. Ja nie wiem. Nie myślałem o tym. – wydusił z siebie w końcu.   
Harry skinął głową . – Cóż, mam na myśli, że ty możesz robić co chcesz, jeśli to jest to czego potrzebujesz.

Louis nie odpowiedział, Harry zrozumiał jednak wszystko, westchnął i wstał.   
– Nie masz nic przeciwko żebyśmy dzisiaj odwołali nasze ćwiczenia? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem – Po prostu chyba.. Nie jestem za bardzo w nastroju.. – zamilknął i ruszył prosto w stronę szatni, nie czekając na odpowiedź.   
Kiedy Harry przebierał koszulkę, usłyszał jak Louis wszedł do pomieszczenia i stanął za nim.  
\- Harry? – zapytał niepewnie.  
Loczek obrócił się lekko, sięgając po czystą koszulkę i spojrzał na Louisa. – Harry, ja, ja nigdzie z nikim nie wyjdę i nikogo nie zaliczę. Po prostu.. Po prostu nie chcę wychodzić z nikim innym i kogokolwiek zaliczać. Harry prychnął.   
– No to moje szczęście. – mruknął, czując się okropnie. – Jestem taki nieczuły, że jeszcze będziesz żył w pieprzonym celibacie. – Wyszarpnął swoją koszulkę i zdjął spocone spodnie.

Był zaskoczony kiedy usłyszał, niosący się echem, śmiech Tomlinsona.   
– Harry. – powiedział próbując zachować powagę, co nie bardzo mu wychodziło – Ostatnia rzecz jaką bym o tobie powiedział to ‘nieczuły’ i zaufaj mi, mój popęd seksualny jest całkowicie sprawny i zawsze obecny w działaniu.   
Przestał się śmiać, a jego twarz złagodniała. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął twarzy młodszego chłopaka, pociągając pieszczotliwie w dół jego policzki. – Pamiętaj, że chcę tego tylko od ciebie i jeśli nie jesteś na to jeszcze gotowy to nie mam zamiaru cię namawiać czy popędzać. Nie muszę. Jeśli jestem tym którego wybrałeś, to i tak będzie piękne, nie ważne ile czasu będę czekał.   
Harry zarumienił się pod wpływam słów i dotyku. Pochylił się i z lekkim wahaniem przytulił Louisa. -Jesteś pewny? - Zapytał Harry, ciągle martwiąc się o Tomlinsona. Louis zachichotał i skinął.   
-Tak, jestem pewny. Ja nie zdradzam, prawda?

Styles otworzył lekko oczy i odsunął się z uścisku. - Ale Stan powiedział, że to nie byłaby zdrada, bo my nawet nie jesteśmy.. No wiesz.. Razem.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i spochmurniał.   
-To o to chodziło? Chcesz być moim chłopakiem?

-Nie! - wyrzucił z siebie szybko Loczek, a oczy Louisa o mało nie wyskoczyły mu z orbit. - Znaczy, znaczy się, tak. Chcę. To nie o to chodziło. Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć…Jak to jest między nami.   
Harry poruszył się niespokojnie i zaciskał nerwowo ręce. Lou zwrócił uwagę na zmieszanie młodszego chłopaka. - Wiesz jeśli nie chcesz być moim chłopakiem.. Znaczy, w sumie, nie musisz.

Tomlinson pociągnął Harry’ego i przytulił go układając głowę w zgięcie szyi młodszego chłopaka. Mógł usłyszeć puls Harry’ego. Przylegał uchem do jego skóry, oddychając powoli. Chcę być twoim chłopakiem Harry. Możemy być razem?

Na uczucie ust Louisa naprzeciwko jego skóry, Harry spiął się i poczuł walenie swojego serca, a oddech urywa się, odpływał. Usta Louisa były nadal przyciśnięte do jego szyi, wysyłając dreszcze i wstrząsy wzdłuż jego ciała. Odczucie było dziwne, przytłaczające i nieco przerażające, jeśli Harry miał być szczery. Jedak, naprawdę nie chciał rujnować momentu. Louis powiedział, że byli ‘chłopakami’.  
Ale oczywiście, starszy zauważył.

\- Touch? - wyszeptał, a Harry nie odpowiedział przez sekundę, zanim w końcu, niechętnie skinął przy ramieniu Louisa.  
Szatyn westchnął trochę kiedy on się cofnął, ale trzymał jego rękę i uśmiechał się. - Więc.. Przebiorę się i zabiorę Cię do domu, dobrze?

Młodszy skinął, wciąż rumieniąc się z posiadania chłopaka, a Louis uśmiechnął się i obrócił do swojej szafki. Podczas, gdy plecy Louisa były zwrócone, Harry błyskawicznie szybko wyciągnął swój telefon i wpisał numer Nialla i Liama. ‘Louis i ja jesteśmy parą!’

  
\- Jesteś pewien, że przywykniesz do przytulania mnie tak szybko. - Louis obserwował jak Harry odetchnął mocno po umieszczeniu obiadu i posprzątaniu salonu. Pociągnął młodszego za rękę, trzymając go ciasno i Harry nawet nie był zaskoczony. Teraz, skinął naprzeciw ramienia Louisa.  
\- Robiłem to już, wcześniej - powiedział, słowami strasznie stłumionymi przez sweter starszego chłopaka.  
\- Co to było? - zapytał Louis w rozbawieniu, nieznacznie się wycofując.  
Harry sapnął i powtórzył.  
\- Przytulałem ludzi wcześniej. Przytulam Liama, czasami. Niall lubi uściski - kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, myślałem, że zamierza mnie udusić… I moją mamę, oczywiście.  
Louis skinął w zamyśleniu.  
\- Dobrze, dajesz dobre uściski - dodał, tylko, żeby oglądać jak Harry staje się różowy.

Zegar na kuchence zasygnalizował koniec pieczenia, a Harry westchnął, przestając w końcu lamentować. Podszedł do niej i wyjął gotowy obiad z piekarnika, przygotowując w między czasie sos. Kiedy skończył, wyłączył palniki, odwracając się do Louisa.   
-Mama będzie w domu za kilka minut. - powiedział patrząc w te zielone oczy, kiedy obaj siadali na kanapie. Loczek pochylił głowę i zamknął oczy. Tomlinson obrócił się w jego stronę i włożył pod niego stopy. - Czuję jak się na mnie gapisz. - wymruczał młodszy chłopak, uśmiechając się, ale Louis nie odpowiedział.

Harry podniósł głowę i zerknął na szatyna, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczył jak intensywnie Lou się w niego wpatrywał.

Ruchy Tomlinsona złagodniały i po chwili objął w dłonie twarz Harry’ego. Słyszał jak młodszemu przyspieszył oddech, kiedy kciukiem pieścił jego usta, a palcami głaskał go od skroni w dół szczęki i z powrotem.

\- Jesteś taki piękny Harry. - wyszeptał, uśmiechając się, kiedy poczuł ciepło pod palcami i zauważył rumieńce na policzkach Lokatego. - A raczej powinienem powiedzieć, przystojny. - poprawił się, by chwilę później położyć rękę na kolanie Styles ‘a i spleść jego rękę ze swoją. Siedzieli tak w ciszy patrząc ukradkiem na siebie, próbując czytać ze swoich twarzy. - dopóki Harry znów się nie odezwał.  
\- Chcesz poznać moją mamę? - W sensie.. Mam na myśli, wiesz.. Wiem, że już się poznaliście. Ale czy.. Chcesz, żebym przedstawił cię jako. Mojego chłopaka. Czy… Czy chłopcy tak robią?

Louis uśmiechnął się powoli, a Harry poczuł gorąco oblewające mu twarz. - Nie wiem jak robią to chłopaki.. - zaczął defensywnie, ale Lou pociągnął go i pochylił się nad jego ramieniem.  
\- Z przyjemnością poznam twoją mamę. Jako twój chłopak. - powiedział, pozwalając sobie przytknąć nos do włosów Harry’ego i zaciągnąć się jego zapachem.  
\- To dobrze. - powiedział Hazza. - Bo właśnie zatrzymała się na podjeździe.

Louis wyprostował się, kiedy usłyszał gasnący silnik, odsunął się szybko od Harry’ego. Anne weszła do pokoju, uśmiechając się, kiedy zobaczyła swojego syna z kolegą z drużyny.  
-Jesteś wcześniej w domu. - powiedziała pogodnie do Loczka, wyglądając na zaskoczoną. - Cześć, Louis, wszystko w porządku skarbie? - dodała.

Harry wstał i wziął torbę od Anne, całując ją przelotnie w policzek.  
\- Zdecydowaliśmy, że dziś odpuścimy sobie dodatkowy trening i wróciliśmy do domu wcześniej.- wyjaśnił zielonooki. Anne kiwnęła i udała się do kuchni, a chłopcy podążyli za nią.  
\- Ah, ah, ah - cmoknął Harry z dezaprobatą, kiedy kobieta chciała sama się obsłużyć. Delikatnie odwrócił ją i popchnął w stronę stołu. - Podam ci obiad. - powiedział, powodując tym uśmiech matki.

\- Jak minął pani dzień, pani Cox? - zapytał Louis grzecznie, siadając naprzeciwko niej, kiedy Harry wykładał talerze na stół (oboje zgodnie wcześniej stwierdzili, że Lou nigdy nawet nie zbliży się do kuchni).  
\- Proszę, mów mi Anne. Przecież o tym wiesz. - zaśmiała się. - Było całkiem nieźle, dziękuję. A wasz? - dodała zerkając na chłopców.

Harry podsunął jej i Louisowi talerz. - Było dobrze. - powiedział i sam usiadł do stołu z własnym talerzem. - Trening był strasznie ciężki, Stan wybrał mnie i Lou, tak, żebyśmy grali przeciwko sobie. I dałem radę. Stan powiedział, że jeśli będę dalej tak grał to porozmawia z trenerem, żebym zagrał w jednym z rozpoczynających meczy. - zakończył z błyszczącymi oczyma.

Anne rozpromieniła się, a Tomlinson zakaszlał, próbując ukryć oślepiający uśmiech.   
\- To cudownie Hazza! - zachwyciła się kobieta. - Nie zapomnij podać mi swojego planu, najszybciej jak będziesz mógł. - przypomniała poważnie - Muszę wiedzieć, kiedy mam wziąć wolne z pracy.

\- W każdą środę i piątek. - Lou powiedział automatycznie, znając plan na pamięć. Anne i Harry spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. - W środowe wieczory, gramy o piątej, a w piątkowe o siódmej. Środy są na wyjazdach, a w piątki gramy u siebie.

\- Cóż.. Dziękuję Louis. - odpowiedziała Anne - Jestem pewna, że jakoś pogodzę to z pracą. Choć to możliwe, żebym była wolna w każdą środę.

\- Nie martw się, mamo. - powiedział szybko Harry, chcąc uniknąć jej pełnego poczucia winy tonu. - Musisz pracować. To oczywiste, że nie będziesz mogła być na każdym meczu. Nic nie szkodzi. Po prostu dopinguj wystarczająco głośno na tych, na których będziesz. - dodał bezczelnie Styles. Anne zaśmiała się i obiecała, że tak zrobi.

Przy stole zaległa komfortowa cisza, Anne z synem korzystali z ciszy, a Lou rozkoszował się nią. W jego domu siostry dbały o to, żeby zawsze było głośno. To miła odmiana, móc siedzieć w takiej towarzyskiej ciszy, choć raz.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Harry pozbierał talerze, powkładał je do zlewu i wrócił na swoje miejsce, zaraz obok Tomlinsona, i złapał kontakt wzrokowy ze Anne.

\- Mamo. - zaczął poważnie, a Louis ścisnął pocieszająco jego kolano, pod stołem - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Anne spojrzała na obu chłopców, zdezorientowana, ale skinęła synowi, żeby kontynuował.

\- Jestem.. Cóż. Oboje jesteśmy.. Jestem gejem, mamo. - skończył, a wyraz jej twarzy całkowicie się zmienił. - Ja i Lou… Jestem jego dziewczyną. Znaczy się. On jest moim chłopakiem… Oboje jesteśmy swoimi chłopakami…, jesteśmy razem. Jestem gejem i.. I Louis jest gejem i jesteśmy swoimi chłopakami.   
Harry wywiercał wzrokiem dziurę w stole, czekając na reakcję matki, na cokolwiek. Louis ponownie ścisnął jego kolano.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Louis jest warty tego, żebyś z nim chodził. - powiedziała w końcu rozbawiona - pamiętam, jak powiedziałeś że jest on gejem na każdy możliwy sposób. - zaśmiała się i wstała z krzesła, obchodząc stół dookoła, by stanąć przed Harry’m. Złapała w dłonie jego twarz i pocałowała w czoło. - Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że kocham cię bez względu na wszystko! Czemu mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?

-Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, tak oficjalnie zaczęliśmy umawiać się właśnie dziś. - Lou odpowiedział szybko, ratując tym Harry’ego. Młody posłał mu wdzięczny (oczywiście rumieniąc się) uśmiech.

\- Dobrze, więc. Masz zaopiekować się moim małym chłopcem, słyszysz? – powiedziała, grożąc pięścią. Pokój wypełnił się śmiechem, a kobieta złagodniała. – Okej, idźcie na górę. Ja pozmywam.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał Harry, spoglądając na mały stos w zlewie.

\- Tak, jestem pewna. No już, idźcie. – pogoniła ich. – Ahh, Harry! Czy chłopcy później wpadają?

\- Oh, właśnie. Tak, wpadną. Powinni być koło szóstej, jakoś tak. – przypomniał sobie Harry i odwrócił się w stronę Louisa – Możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz. Najprawdopodobniej po prostu odrobimy pracę domową i gdzieś wyskoczymy. Powinieneś zostać.

Louis ponownie przejechał palcami po szczęce Harry’ego. – Chcesz żebym został? – zapytał cicho.

Harry, rumieniąc się, spuścił wzrok i wymruczał. - Tak, chcę żebyś został.

\- No to dobrze w takim razie. - powiedział nonszalancko, zabierając palce z dala od Harry’ego, kiedy poszedł w stronę drzwi. - Pozwól, że pójdę po torbę. Widzimy się na górze?

Harry skinął głową i ruszył do pokoju. Pozamykał po drodze wszystkie drzwi i szybko rozebrał się, zerkając do szafy w poszukiwaniu nowych ciuchów. Nadal był bez koszulki, kiedy nagle Louis wszedł do pokoju. Loczek zarumienił się natychmiastowo, kiedy zauważył jak Lou bezczelnie się na niego gapi.

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział Tomlinson po tym jak zorientował się, że pożera młodszego wzrokiem, troszkę za długo.

\- Nic się nie stało. - wyszeptał lokaty, ale jego rumieniec, dosadnie zaprzeczał słowom.

Usiedli na łóżku Harry’ego, a książki i zeszyty, niechlujnie porozrzucane, leżały wokół. Nie rozmawiali dużo, okazjonalnie zadając jakieś przypadkowe pytanie lub narzekając na pracę domową. Kiedy usłyszeli pukanie, w jednej chwili spojrzeli na drzwi, widząc Liama, który wchodził do pokoju, trzymając rękę na oczach Nialla.

\- Jesteśmy ubrani, Li. - powiedział Harry, mocno rozbawiony.

Liam uwolnił twarz blondyna, a ten prychnął.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie będą robić niczego nieprzyzwoitego. - wymruczał, po czym wszedł dalej do pokoju. - Zaklepuję biurko! - zawołał szybko, a Liam jęknął, bo został zmuszony do odrabiania pracy na podłodze.

\- Tu jest miejsce. - powiedział Louis, zbierając swoje rzeczy, żeby zrobić trochę miejsca dla Liama, a ten tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, w porządku. Dzięki, ale zostanę na podłodze.

Louis jakoś przełknął odrzucenie jego próby bycia uprzejmym i skupił swój wzrok na pracy, wiedząc, że Harry będzie patrzył na niego, próbując podnieść na duchu.

Siedzieli w dość niezręcznej ciszy, odrabiając lekcje i od czasu do czasu zadając jakieś pytanie lub coś komentując. Louis wypalił bez zastanowienia odpowiedz na pytanie Nialla o jego kreatywną pracę pisemną,a blondyn uśmiechnął się pięknie, tak że nawet Liam kiwnął głową w uznaniu.

Harry przyglądał się ostrożnie, wcale nie oczywiście, zauważając jak Liam relaksuje się i powoli przyzwyczaja do Louisa. To dlatego tak bardzo chciał, by szatyn został tego wieczoru: żeby Liam złagodniał wobec Lou. Wyglądało na to, że wiedza, o tym, że ta dwójka jest oficjalnie razem jak nic innego uspokajała Liama - lubił on mieć wszystko czarno na białym.

Kiedy już prawie kończyli swoje zadania telefon Tomlinsona zawibrował. Przelotnie sprawdził kto dzwoni i odebrał, przepraszając na chwilę. Stanął zaraz za uchylonymi drzwiami i Harry wytężył uszy, żeby usłyszeć co mówi.

'Cześć stary, nie za bardzo mogę teraz rozmawiać.. Taa, jestem u Harry'ego… Ale z ciebie kutas…Robimy pracę domową z jego kumplami.. Mhm, tak tak i Liam. .. To ten.. - Serio? Jasne, oczywiście. Mhm, tak. No to narka. Do zobaczenia. Papa, pa.' - rozłączył się o wszedł z powrotem do pokoju Harry'ego.

Styles uśmiechnął się kiedy zobaczył, że jego chłopak wraca do pokoju z uśmiechem na twarzy i zaczął robić zadania. Louis znów usadowił się na swoim miejscu, na kanapie i nagle odezwał się. - Hej, Nialler?

Irlandczyk spojrzał się, kiedy usłyszał zawołanie.

-Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym dał Zaynowi twój numer? Bardzo by go chciał, ale mówi, że nigdy, w ciągu dnia nie może cię znaleźć.

Harry i Liam spojrzeli zszokowani na Louisa, a ten dalej wpatrywał się w Nialla. Pytające oczy blondyna o mało nie wyskoczyły z orbit, a jego ustała układały się w idealne ‘o’.

Kiedy Niall nie odpowiedział, Hazz pośpiesznie chwycił telefon starszego chłopaka i wpisał numer Nialla, zapisując go, by szatyn mógł go później odnaleźć. - Oczywiście, że możesz. - odpowiedział zielonooki za swojego przyjaciela.

Kiedy ich mały podstęp się udał, Niall (który był w przyjemnym odcieniu różu) skinął głową i odchrząknął. - Ja.. hmm. Dzięki Louis.

Tomlinson skinął niedbale i wrócił do odrabiania zadań, kiedy niespodziewanie przycisnął swoją głowę bliżej Nialla i upominająco wskazał na niego palcem.

\- Lepiej traktuj go z szacunkiem i godnością, młody człowieku, inaczej będziesz miał do czynienia ze mną.

Niall i Harry zaśmiali się, Harry pochylił się do przodu, żeby złapać rękę Louisa. Pociągnął go i przytulił, układając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi szatyna. Zamruczał z aprobatą, kiedy Tomlinson przeczesał jego włosy palcami. Louis zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się chwilę przed tym jak odsunął Harry’ego i zbeształ za rozpraszanie go podczas ich nauki. Żaden z chłopców nie zauważył Liama i Nialla, prowadzących cichą konwersację między sobą, która zakończyła się niechętnym westchnięciem akceptacji Liama.

 


	6. Część 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Martyna)

Louis, wzdychając, padł na materac i wypuścił ciężko powietrze, jęcząc dramatycznie, by okazać swoje zmęczenie. Zayn zaśmiał się tylko z niego , co dalekie było od sympatycznego cmokania Harry’ego, do którego już się przyzwyczaił.

Zignorował ukłucie tęsknoty w klatce piersiowej i parsknął. Od kiedy stał się taki ckliwy? Przecież mógł przetrwać dzień bez Loczka. Zgodnie z Harrym wczoraj zadecydowali, że dziś, w piątek, Harry idzie na noc do Liama, gdzie będzie również Niall, a on wyskakuje gdzieś z Zaynem i Stanem. Może zamówią jakąś pizzę i zrobią sobie maraton filmowy albo nawet pójdą na jakąś imprezę (Harry zasugerował imprezę, Louis jednak nie miał ochoty gdziekolwiek wychodzić). To był w sumie dobry pomysł i gwarantował dobrą zabawę dla każdego. Poza tym, odkąd Harry dołączył do ich paczki, Louis naprawdę zaniedbał swoich kumpli, więc taki dzień spędzony z chłopakami był potrzebny. Wciąż, jednak… Louis wypuścił kolejne westchnięcie.

\- Już tęsknisz za Maryją? – nabijał się Stan, siedząc w rogu pokoju. Lou przykrył twarz poduszką.

\- Przestań go tak nazywać. – odpowiedział Tomlinson, wywracając oczami. Miał dziwne  _to-może-właściwie-spowodować-problem_  uczucie w żołądku. Usiadł prosto, patrząc poważnie na Stana i Zayna. – Poważnie chłopaki. Naprawdę mi się to nie podoba. Łapię, to może i jest lekko dziwne, prawda. Ale… Ale serio nie cierpię jak robicie tą swoją serię żartów o ‘Maryi Dziewicy’. Więc proszę… po prostu.. nie róbcie tak. Harry’emu na pewno byłoby przykro, gdyby się dowiedział, że tak go przezywacie. Uważam, że nie zasłużył żeby w ten sposób ranić jego uczucia.

Obaj chłopcy kiwnęli zgodnie, jednak Zayn zażartował tylko kilka razy i przestał, widząc twarz Louisa. ten odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że nie zrobił z siebie głupka.

\- Po prostu myślę, że to dziwne, stary, – powiedział po chwili Stan. – z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, to dziwne dla  _ciebie_. To znaczy, jesteś cholernie szczęśliwy i wszystko.. W końcu on jest naprawdę gorący, a ty możesz być okropny w łóżku, a on nawet nie będzie miał porównania, prawda, ale.. bez urazy, czy coś, wiesz, że cię kocham, ale.. Jesteś pewnego rodzaju dziwką Lou. Nie mam na myśli takiej prawdziwej dziwki. – poprawił się szybko, po szturchnięciu od Zayna. – Wiesz, ty po prostu naprawdę lubisz seks, i naprawdę lubisz też chłopców, którzy.. no wiesz co robią. Tak właśnie myślę.

Louis skinął. To przynajmniej była prawda, ale to nie o to chodziło. Było po prostu coś w tym uśmiechu i dołeczkach co sprawiało, że wszystko inne przestawało mieć znaczenie.

\- A, po drugie, to dziwne dla niego. W sumie, nawet ja widzę, że on jest seksowny. Jak.., naprawdę seksowny. Myślę, że mógłbym zakochać się w tej jego twarzy, a przecież nawet nie lubię chłopców.

Zayn i Louis prychnęli na ocenę Stana, co tylko go nakręciło.

\- Mam na myśli, dlaczego ktoś, kto wygląda jak on miałby… czekać? Dlaczego po prostu nie wyszedł gdzieś i nie zaliczył kogoś? Wszystko co musiałby zrobić to powiedzieć ‘Hej, idziemy?’ i założę się, że każdy by z nim poszedł. To po prostu dziwne, że on czeka.

Louis pokiwał głową, pamiętając, że sam myślał o tym samym, kiedy dowiedział się, że Harry jest prawiczkiem.

\- On, chyba, nigdy nie był zainteresowany na tyle żadnym facetem. A przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. On naprawdę nie jest… Nie jest typem osoby, która zaraz płoszy się i ucieka przed dotykiem w ogóle. Po prostu, on zawsze był cichy wśród ludzi, których nie znał. I jest troszkę nieśmiały i on jest po prostu. Jest idealny, naprawdę, ale właściwie nie o tym rozmawialiśmy, prawda?

\- Nie, właściwie to nie. – rzucił Zayn sarkastycznie, a Stan się zaśmiał.

\- Ale trzecie i ostatnie to, - Stan kontynuował, jakby niebieskooki nigdy mu nie przerwał – i znów bez obrazy – dlaczego ty? Nie żebyś nie był wspaniały, czy coś, ale różnicie się prawie pod każdym względem. Szczerze, macie w ogóle coś wspólnego?

Louis wstrzymał się, oddzielając, które rzeczy mógłby powiedzieć Stanowi i Zaynowi, żeby nie stracić zaufania Harry’ego. – Oczywiście, że mamy. Jak, muzyka – lubimy wiele takich samych rzeczy, ale też różne, więc możemy się zgrać i poznawać nową muzykę. I on jest naprawdę mądry, prócz przedmiotów ścisłych, więc możemy sobie nawzajem pomagać w szkole. Dwójka jego kumpli, są dla niego najważniejsi, kocha piłkę nożną bardziej niż wszystko inne, uwielbia swoją mamę, i naprawdę rozumie tą cał… - tą.. całą sytuację… z moim tatą. On też ma.. problemy ze swoim ojcem.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Zayn, nagle zainteresowany. – Co się stało?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. – odpowiedział Tomlinson, z opóźnieniem zdając sobie sprawę, że Hazz nigdy nawet nie krążył obok powiedzenia mu cokolwiek o swoim ojcu. Zastanawiał się czy to celowe.

Jednak Zayn i Stan kiwnęli ze zrozumieniem. – Niektóre rzeczy po prostu potrzebują czasu. – powiedział delikatnie Malik, patrząc uważnie na twarz przyjaciela i czekając na jego reakcję. On tylko skinął i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni.

‘Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, a my już o tobie rozmawiamy.. czy to żałosne? Xx’

Wysłał wiadomość i odłożył telefon. – Więc, co tam u Nialla, Zayn? – zapytał, chcąc odwrócić uwagę od siebie.

\- Dobrze, yeah, jest naprawdę świetny. –odpowiedział Zayn, uśmiechając się.

Louis pokiwał i miał zadać dalsze pytania, kiedy Lottie wpadła do pokoju. – Lottie! – prawie krzyknął szatyn, - wiesz, że chłopcy są tu, a ty nie możesz tak po prostu wchodzić!

\- Tata przyjechał. – powiedziała szybko, oddychając zbyt ciężko.

Louis zamarł tak jak stał. Rzucił swój telefon do Zayna, który zręcznie go złapał i schował do kieszeni. Stan, który wcześniej nie wykonał żadnego kroku, poszedł za wychodzącym Zaynem.

\- Będziemy u mnie, dobra? - wymamrotał Zayn, mijając Louisa i zatrzymując się, by pozostawić pocałunek na czole Lottie. Stan powtórzył jego ruch, po czym oboje wyszli z domu.

Louis odetchnął głęboko i policzył do dwudziestu, słysząc lakoniczne powitanie, jakie ojciec rzucił do chłopaków. Kiedy otworzył oczy, Lottie wciąż stała w drzwiach, wyglądając na poruszoną do głębi i obserwowała go. Louis otworzył dla niej swoje ramiona, na co podbiegła do brata i wtuliła się w jego tors.

\- Po co on tu przyszedł, Lou? – zapytała smutno.

Tomlinson ścisnął ją delikatnie, wiedząc, że była niespokojna, kiedy pojawiał się Mark, jak tylko dorosła, zrozumiała najistotniejsze rzeczy jakie starszy mężczyzna zrobił swojej rodzinie.

\- Nie wiem. – odpowiedział – ale to ma coś wspólnego ze mną. Weź dziewczynki i nie wychodźcie, dobrze?

Lottie przytaknęła tylko i oboje się rozeszli. Dziewczyna poszła przez korytarz, żeby zabrać siostry, a niebieskooki zszedł na dół, na spotkanie z ojcem.

\- Więc, tutaj jesteś. – mężczyzna powiedział sarkastycznie, widząc go. – Co się stało z imprezowaniem prawie każdej nocy?

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, dopiero minęła osiemnasta. – wycedził Louis przez zęby – Każda impreza, na której byłem o 18, nie była warta poświecenia jej czasu czy wysiłku.

\- Więc, wychodzisz gdzieś dziś wieczór? – zapytał Mark, unosząc brew.

\- Yeah. – skłamał Louis – Grimmy robi imprezę, zaczyna się koło dziesiątej, więc pewnie wyjdziemy, jakoś tak chwilę po.

Mark podniósł brwi powątpiewająco i skinął – Daj mi swój telefon. – powiedział wyciągając rękę.

\- Co? Nie! – powiedział Louis, udając, ze wcale się tego nie spodziewał. Mark potrząsnął ręką trochę bardziej stanowczo, wciąż czekając. Louis westchnął i zaczął przeszukiwać swoje kieszenie. Starał się jak najlepiej zaprezentować swoje zdezorientowanie. W końcu spojrzał na ojca z fałszywym przejęciem.

\- Zayn chyba wciąż go ma. Chciał wziąć numer jakiejś dziewczyny. – wymruczał cicho.

Mark westchnął i zbliżył się do niskiego chłopaka, który chciał wyglądać na takiego, który nie myśli o natychmiastowej ucieczce.

\- Czy wciąż umawiasz się z tym chłopakiem? - zapytał.

\- Nie. – Louis wymruczał, patrząc na swoje stopy .

\- Co to było?

Tommo westchnął i spojrzał na swojego ojca, – Nie. – powiedział dobitniej – Już się z nim nie spotykam. On.. zakończył to chcąc… Nie chciał się ze mną umawiać. – wymamrotał, przełykając ciężko i zamknął oczy. Zalało go poczucie winy, dlatego że musiał kłamać w sprawie swojego chłopaka. Mark mógł uznać, ze naprawdę go to zasmuciło.

Mężczyzna poklepał podopiecznego w ramię, co było prawie ojcowskim gestem i zaśmiał się.

\- Cóż, dobrze. Wiedziałem, ze to tylko przejściowa faza. To świetnie, że już z tego wyrosłeś, jesteś jeszcze młody, racja?

Louis skinął niemrawo, zaciskając szczęki, a Mark przeszedł płynnie do celu swojej wizyty.

\- Wiesz, mam ten firmowy obiad pod koniec miesiąca. To duża szansa dla każdego na przedstawienie swoich rodzin. Chcę, żebyście tam byli. Wasza matka też, oczywiście. Spójrz jak wszystko się układa.

Louis kiwnął głową w potwierdzeniu, a Mark odwrócił się by wyjść, jednak zastygł w bezruchu i pochylił się do przodu, bliżej Louisa, ściskając jego biceps, wystarczająco mocno, żeby pojawił się tam siniak. 

\- Oh, I Louis? - powiedział cicho. - Lepiej, żebym zaczął częściej słyszeć twoje imię w plotkach miasta, dobrze?

Louis ponownie skinął, a Mark wyszedł. Louis stanął zaskoczony, dopóki nie usłyszał kliknięcia zamykanych drzwi, a samochód jego taty nie odjechał, a następnie zsunął się na ziemię, ukrywając twarz w rękach w wyrazie frustracji. 

Czekał jeszcze parę minut, żeby opanować wściekłość, zanim nie wyszedł z domu i nie przeszedł przez ulicę do Zayna. Nie kłopotał się pukaniem, ponieważ rodzice Zayna wciąż byli w pracy, a sam Zayn się tym nie przejmował. Louis znalazł swoich kumpli w pokoju mulata, siedzących w rogu, na pufach w kształcie poduszek. Obaj pisali smsy. Spojrzeli w górę, kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, ale Louis nie powiedział nic, idąc prosto do łóżka kumpla, opadając na nie i chowając twarz w poduszce. 

\- Erm - zaczął Stan, ale zamilknął kiedy Louis nie zareagował.

\- Harry przychodzi tutaj - kontynuował Zayn. Louis poruszył głową, żeby spojrzeć na czarnowłosego chłopaka, który mówił dalej.

\- Napisaliśmy do niego i powiedzieliśmy, że twój ojciec się tu zjawił, a on zapytał gdzie byłeś. Powiedziałem mu, że przyjdziesz tutaj, a później zapytał o drogę i obiecał przyprowadzić ze sobą Nialla i Liama. Myślę, że się o ciebie martwi. 

\- Taa, wie, że się nie dogadujemy - oznajmił Louis, kiwając głową w roztargnieniu. - Jak się tutaj dostanie?

\- Liam właśnie dostał swoje prawo jazdy. 

Louis kiwnął głową. To było słuszne; Harry był tak szczęśliwy poprzedniego dnia, kiedy Liam powiedział mu na obiedzie u Stylesa.

Siedzieli w ciszy, zanim dzwonek do drzwi nie zadzwonił. Zayn i Stan smsowali, rozmawiali i potajemnie posyłali Louisowi zmartwione spojrzenia, kiedy ten wciskał swoją twarz coraz dalej w poduszkę, na skutek poczucia winy, przez to co powiedział swojemu ojcu o Harry’m. Stan i Zayn obydwaj podskoczyli, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek, ale Louis został na łóżku, wciskając swoją twarz jeszcze głębiej i głębiej, dopóki nie dostał zawrotów głowy. Usłyszał nieco z tego, jak Malik przedstawiał wszystkich i poczuł ukłucie winy, ponieważ naprawdę  _powinien_ być tam, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy spotykał jego przyjaciół. Zanim mógł choć zacząć rozmyślać o tym, materac zapadł się pod czyimś ciężarem i Louis poczuł długie, chude ciało przyciskające się do jego. Odwróci ł się od tego, ale Harry przysunął się do tyłu, żeby objąć swoją ręką nadgarstek Lou, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż jego kości.

Louis westchnął, a kciuk Harry’ego przejechał raz w górę i w dół.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał cicho, przyciskając swoje nogi bliżej do Louisa.

Louis tylko potrząsnął głową, wiedząc, że Harry był poza zranieniem, przez to co Louis powiedział. Nie był gotowy, żeby o tym rozmawiać. Harry był cichy moment przed tym kiedy powoli zaczął opowiadać.

\- Mój tato jest w więzieniu - szepnął łagodnie. - Tylko Liam i Niall o tym wiedzą.

Louis przesunął swoje ramie z jego brzucha, dopóki nie mógł owinąć swoich palców wokół tych Harry’ego, nad jego biodrem.

– Co się stało? – szepcze.

Na początku Harry nie odpowiedział i Louis właśnie miał się obrócić, żeby spojrzeć na zielonookiego, kiedy ten ponownie przemówił.

– Naprawdę kochałem mojego tatę. Był… zawsze myślałem, że był fajny. Wiedział wszystko i umiał wszystko naprawić. Sam zrobił wiele rzeczy. Miałem tą na prawdę fajną ramę łóżka w kształcie wyścigówki, kiedy miałem jakieś.. pięć lat? Zrobił to dla mnie, ponieważ byłem na etapie wyścigówek, przez około sześciu miesięcy. Był prawdopodobnie moją ulubioną osobą.

Opuszki Harry’ego niespokojnie poruszały się po skórze Louisa, napinając się i rozluźniając między jego palcami.

– Ja.. on i moja mama zaczęli się kłócić – tłumaczył powoli, jakby widział to wszystko przed oczami. – I mama wyszła, do mojej babci. Zazwyczaj zostawiała mnie z ojcem, bo pracował w domu, byliśmy bardzo blisko i ona wiedziała, że byłem bezpieczny. …Została tam przez cały weekend, a tato zadzwonił po przyjaciółkę. Kazał mi iść na górę do swojego pokoju i bawić się. I tak zrobiłem, ale później, usłyszałem… jego przyjaciółka krzyczała na niego. I wciąż mówiła ‘nie, nie, dosyć.’. Więc, zszedłem na dół i on - mój tato - on, gwałcił ją. Własną przyjaciółkę.

Louis nagle zastyga, a następnie owija swoją rękę wokół Harry’ego, przyciągając ją do swojej twarzy. Napiera ręką Harry’ego na swój policzek, na sekundę przed tym jak przyciska swoje usta do jego dłoni.

Harry wziął słaby oddech zanim kontynuował.

– Przyglądałem się - nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, miałem jakieś osiem, albo dziewięć lat.. i wtedy kiedy…kiedy on..skończył…pozwolił jej odejść i zobaczył mnie na schodach. Byłem przerażony i w tamtym momencie nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że mogłem powiedzieć jak bardzo przestraszona była ta kobieta, a mój tato nie wyglądał miło. Zawołał mnie na dół i zapytał co widziałem, a ja mu opowiedziałem. I on powiedział, że przeprasza za wystraszenie mnie i że po prostu bawił się ze swoja przyjaciółką. Powiedział, żebym nie mówił mamie, bo wtedy będą się bardziej kłócić, a wiedział jak bardzo nienawidziłem kiedy to robili.

\- Mama wróciła do domu i pracowali nad tym i przez może dwa tygodnie, było znowu świetnie. A następnie zaczęli inną kłótnię i mama wyszła na noc do babci. Ale tym razem, tato nie zadzwonił po swoją koleżankę. On po prostu…próbował bawić się ze mną.

Louis troszkę zrelaksował się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry nie jest zasmucony, ale trzymał swoją twarz obróconą do jego klatki piersiowej, nie patrząc na jego twarz. Młodszy chłopiec kontynuował.

– Próbował zabawić się ze mną. Zaczął po prostu trzymać moje ręce i mnie przytulać, tulić się i całować moje policzki. W każdym razie, normalne rzeczy, które robiliśmy. Ale później zaczął zdejmować moje ubrania i pomyślałem, że chce mnie przebrać, czy coś. I on powtarzał. ‘Potrzebuję tego, potrzebuję tego’ więc mu pozwoliłem. Zacząłem czuć się niekomfortowo, kiedy zaczął…jego ręce były jak.. Pocierały. Wokół mojego ciała. Więc powiedziałem mu nie I przypomniałem mu, że mama powiedziała mi, żeby nie pozwalać dotykać się ludziom, jeśli to jest dla mnie niewygodne, i nie podobał mi się sposób w jaki tato patrzył na mnie. Więc powiedziałem mu. A on się.. na prawdę zasmucił. I zaczął płakać. Pomyślałem, że ma zamiar przestać, ale wtedy stał się na prawdę zły. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego, jak wyglądała jego twarz. I wtedy, on mnie uderzył, a ja upadłem. Moja głowa uderzyła w ścianę i straciłem przytomność.

Louis ponownie ścisnął Harry’ego i ukrył jego głowę na dole, pomiędzy jego i Harry’ego klatką piersiową, potrząsając głową w zaprzeczeniu, na to co usłyszał. Poczuł palce Harry’ego w miękkich, krótkich włosach na podstawie jego szyi i młodszy wznowił.

– Nie wiem co stało się, kiedy byłem nieobecny. Mama powiedziała mi, że wróciła do domu, bo babcia przekonała ją do spróbowania i naprawienia wszystkiego, bo to nie było sprawiedliwe dla mnie, żeby ona wciąż uciekała, zaniedbywała mnie, czy coś. Ona wróciła do domu i zobaczyła go. Nigdy nie powiedziała mi co robił, ale to było wystarczająco złe, że zadzwoniła po gliny i uderzyła go w głowę patelnią.

\- Mama oczywiście zabrała mnie do szpitala, a później zjawiły się gliny i pomyślałem, że jestem w tarapatach. Pamiętam to, że policjanci byli mili. Naprawdę mili. I opowiedziałem im o tym co się stało, myślałem, że to było takie dziwne, bo wciąż pytali gdzie były ręce mojego taty i gdzie to się stało, i czy to zdarzyło sie już wcześniej i powiedziałem coś o tym, jak wściekle wyglądał mój tato, ponieważ nie pozwoliłem mu się ze mną ‘bawić’, a oni zapytali o to. Mówiłem o jego przyjaciółce i znaleźli ją, a ona zeznała przeciwko niemu w sądzie. Więc został oskarżony o gwałt i usiłowanie gwałtu na nieletnim, czy coś takiego i za molestowanie seksualne dziecka i rzeczy jak te. Mama oczywiście się z nim rozwiodła, przenieśliśmy się do innego domu, a ona wysłała mnie na terapię dziecięcą dopóki lekarz nie był pewny, że jest ze mną dobrze. Mama musiała naprawdę ciężko pracować przez jakiś czas, ale chodziłem tam z nią. Dostała nową pracę, a jej szef był na prawdę wyrozumiały, więc wolno jej było wyjść z pracy i odebrać mnie ze szkoły, a ja mogłem iść tam z nią, siedzieć na krześle i odrabiać pracę domową, zanim nie skończyła wykonywać swojej pracy i nie szliśmy na obiad, a później do domu. Spotkałem Liama i Nialla po jakimś czasie – mama była dobrą przyjaciółką z mamą Liama i w końcu mogłem chodzić po szkole do Liama i Niall również tam przychodził. Byłem przerażony mężczyznami wyglądającymi jak mój ojciec, ponieważ bałem się, że będą patrzeć na mnie tak jak, jak mój tato patrzył na mnie, wtedy. Ale oni nigdy tego nie robili, a ja, jakby nie radziłem sobie z tym emocjonalnie, i wszystko co tego dotyczy. Czasami staje się zgorzkniały, bo kiedy Niall i Liam zaczynają się z kimś umawiać i dotykać inne osoby i tym podobne, nie rozumiałem dlaczego chcieliby, żeby ktoś ściągnął ubrania i dotykał ich w  _te_ miejsca. Wszystko co mogłem dostrzec, kiedy myślałem o rzeczach jak te, była twarz mojego ojca i to jak wściekłe były wtedy jego oczy. I kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że lubię innych chłopców, pomyślałem, że to było złe, przez mojego tatę. Nikt kogo znałem, nie lubił chłopców, aż jednego dnia Liam szczerze mnie zapytał. Pamiętam, ponieważ go okłamałem i nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Ale powiedział mi, że to jest w porządku i że wiedział, że lubię chłopców, a ja zapłakałem i potwierdziłem to. Ale on odparł, że jest dobrze i nie powiedziałby o tym nikomu, a także, że nic nie zrujnowałem. Dużo mi o tym mówił.

Louis trzymał swoją głowę ukrytą przez prawdopodobnie piętnaście minut, oddychając ciężko i próbując się nie rozpłakać. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić swojego chłopaka przechodzącego przez coś, jak to. Jego chłopak, który był prawdopodobnie najbardziej niewinną i nieszkodliwą osobą na świecie, był życzliwy, kochający, wyrozumiały, ciepły i cierpliwy.. jego chłopak, który był zdradzony i przestraszony przez swojego własnego ojca.

\- Lou? – zapytał Harry z wahaniem, brzmiąc niepewnie. – Czy to…czy my jesteśmy? Czy..czy ty wciąż chcesz być moim chłopakiem?

Louis podniósł głowę, przyciskając się bliżej do piersi Harry’ego, ale odwracając się w stronę jego twarzy, żeby popatrzeć na niego jak należy. Starszy chłopak przestał zaciskać rękę na koszuli młodszego i przenosząc ją na policzek swojego chłopaka, pieścił go delikatnie, jakby bał się, że go złamie.

\- Harry – Louis szepnął – coś jak to nie sprawiłoby, że chciałbym z tobą zerwać.

Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawiła się ulga, ale wciąż wahał się. – Nie chce twojej litości, Lou. – mówił, jakby z błaganiem i ostrzeżeniem wymieszanymi razem.

Louis potrząsnął głową. – Nie lituje się Harry – odpowiada szczerze – Ja po prostu troszczę się o ciebie.

Na twarz młodszego wkradł się nieśmiały uśmiech i umieścił rękę na tą Louisa znajdującą się na jego policzku.

\- Tak?

Louis skinął powoli, uśmiechając się i patrząc w oczy Harry’ego.

– Tak. Ja… myślę, że mogę cię kochać. – nie pozwolił Harry’emu odpowiedzieć, nie pozwolił mu wyjść z siebie. Zamiast tego, Louis przyciągnął go do uścisku i oparł swoją głowę na jego ramieniu.

Po kilku chwilach, poczuł uśmiech Harry’ego na przeciwko jego włosów i usłyszał jego szept – Myślę, że też cię kocham. – Szatyn po prostu ścisnął go mocniej i skinął.

\- Więc, co stało się z twoim tatą, Lou?

To poniekąd zrujnowało nastrój, ale Louis wiedział, że jest winny Harry’emu wyjaśnienie, po tym wyznaniu od niego. – To zrani twoje uczucia – szepnął smutno, ale Harry nie zniechęcił się.

\- Moje? Niee. Mam uczucia ze stali.

Louis przewrócił oczami, lecz usiadł, wyplątując się powoli z Harry’ego. Wiercił się w kołdrze Zayna przez chwilę, przed mówieniem Harry’emu o tym co się stało, wyjaśniając wszystko i jąkając się przy słowach które wypowiadał. Wyraz twarzy kędzierzawego był łatwy do odczytania i Louis zobaczył dokładny moment kiedy Harry zarejestrował, że Louis zaprzeczył, że jest w stałym związku, ale nie powiedział nic, więc Louis skończył historię spotkania.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam. – wypalił natychmiast – Nie miałem tego na myśli, ale nie chciałem, żeby cię szukał i.. mogę mu powiedzieć, w tym momencie! Lub kiedy odbiorę swój telefon od Zayna.

Ale Harry tylko potrząsnął głową, patrząc w dół na swoje ręce, które prześlizgnęły się przez jego kolana na Tomlinsona, zanim wślizgnęły się pomiędzy jego dłonie. Ich palce splotły się, a Harry przyciągnął Louisa bliżej siebie.

– Jest w porządku. – zwraca się młodszy. – Jest do dupy, ale wiem, że nie zrobiłbyś tego, bo jesteś zawstydzony. Teraz wiem, że martwisz się o mnie. O nas. To w porządku.

Louis kiwnął głową na jego słowa. – Tak, martwię. – podkreślił, kiedy Harry skończył. – _Troszczę_ się o ciebie, o nas. Zrobię cokolwiek, żeby nas chronić. Nasi ojcowie nas nie zrujnują, tak?

Harry podnosi jego rękę, wciąż splecioną ze sobą i całuje wierzch. – Nawet się nie dowiedzą. Jest w porządku. My jesteśmy w porządku.

Szatyn szarpnął loczka z łóżka Zayna i pchnął go do salonu, gdzie ich kumple relaksowali się przy kilku pudełkach pizzy. Stan i Niall wiwatowali hałaśliwie, kiedy ich zobaczyli, ale Zayn był zajęty krytycznym skanowaniem Louisa, dla jakichś wskazówek, a Liam robił to samo z Harry’m.

Louis roześmiał się, kiedy zauważył, że Niall siedział praktycznie na kolanach Zayna, ścisnął rękę Harry’ego i skinął. Harry wybuchnął śmiechem i klapnęli na sofę obok Liama. Trzymali się za ręce kiedy jedli i cała ich szóstka integrowała się w salonie przez resztę wieczoru. Harry nie opuścił Louisa, poza ponownym napełnieniem szklanek czy wyjściem do łazienki, a Louis wciąż czuł szarpanie ręką młodszego i przycisnął do niej swoje usta. Louis odwracał się natychmiast, żeby popatrzeć na Stylesa i za każdym razem widział pełny zadowolenia, usatysfakcjonowany, mały uśmieszek swojego chłopaka ozdabiający jego usta.

 


	7. Część 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Martyna)

_To musiała być najgorsza kolacja ever._

Harry wydał nadurniejszy pełen współczucia dźwięk , gdy robił sobie przerwę od zadania domowego, żeby odczytać wiadomość od Louisa. Ojciec Tomlinsona zmusił jego chłopaka, żeby ten namówił całą rodzinę do pójścia na jakieś przyjęcie  w jego firmie. To nie było takie trudne, przekonanie trzech młodszych dziewczynek, ale Lottie i mama Louisa były niechętne do pójścia i Louis stawał się coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, bo jego ojciec na prawdę chciał tam mieć całą rodzinę.

Na koniec, dzień przed tą kolacją, Louis i Harry byli u młodszego i obiecał on przez telefon, że jeśli jego mama i Lottie tam pójdą, to spotka się z nimi później, w ten weekend. Zostali sprzedani. Louis wypuścił drżący oddech ulgi, w momencie w którym skończył rozmawiać przez telefon, a Harry pocałował każdy z jego palców, zanim przycisnął lekko spoconą dłoń Louisa, do swojego policzka i przytrzymał ją tam. 

\- Dziękuję - Louis zrobił wydech, czekając przez sekundkę, zanim znowu nie wyciągnął swojego telefonu i nie wybrał numeru.

-C.. - Harry zaczął pytać, ale ktokolwiek to był, to już odebrał i starszy się uśmiechnął.

\-  Elllllllll - przeciągnął, brzmiąc fałszywie radośnie. - Jak się masz kochanie? - zatrzymał się na chwilę i Harry usłyszał jak wyraźnie dziewczęcy głos odpowiada. - Wspaniale kochanie, dziękuję. Słuchaj,  _wiem_ , że to jest ostatnia chwila, ale jutro o ósmej, mój tato ma kolację, pół-formalne jak mówi zaproszenie. Cała moja rodzina tam idzie; wiesz, dziewczynki bardzo chciałyby Cię znowu zobaczyć.. Czy możesz przyjść? - Brwi loczka zmarszczyły się w  zmieszaniu i poczuł jak nagły i pewny lęk gromadzi się w dole jego żołądka. Słuchał, w momencie w którym pozwolił dłoni Louisa opaść z policzka na jego kolana, z palcami wciąż owiniętymi wokół jego. - Zatem  _doskonale._ Odbiorę cię o siódmej? Dziękuje kochanie. W takim razie pa! Cześć.

 Harry był cicho, kiedy Louis się rozłączył i zamknął swoje oczy, odchylając głowę w tył, na kanapę i wypuszczając podmuch powietrza. Po minucie (albo dwóch) ciszy, Harry spróbował wyrwać swoje palce od Louisa, ale ten zacieśnił uścisk i wyszeptał: - Zostań.

Młodszy zerknął na szatyna, który spoglądał na ich złączone palce, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Eleanor udaje moją znowu obecną i ponownie byłą dziewczynę – wytłumaczył Louis monotonnym głosem. - dorastaliśmy razem, zanim mama nie spotkała mojego taty.

Jak zwykle, dla Harry’ego, który usłyszał wcześniej nieco o jego rodzicach, poczuł lekką niesprawiedliwość, że tata Louisa był tak okropny i nie był nawet prawdziwym ojcem starszego, ale pozwolił tej chwili przeminąć w milczeniu i wtedy szatyn kontynuował.

\- Teraz, ilekroć potrzebuję randki, nie mogę tak na prawdę jej mieć i dzwonię po El. Zawsze jest gotowa na przebieranie się w ładne ubrania i czuje się doceniona i to nie zdarza się tak często, że przybywa, po to, żeby spędzić czas z jej pyskatym przyjacielem, gejem.

Harry przez chwilę poczuł się źle, ponieważ był ogarnięty przez ulgę, bo Eleanor wiedziała, że Louis był gejem i dlatego, nie próbowałaby i nie flirtowała z nim.

Szatyn pocałował jego palce, zanim wyszedł, dziękując mu za kolację i zrozumienie w sprawie z Eleanor. - Napiszę do ciebie w trakcie kolacji i zadzwonię po niej, dobrze?

 

_Dosłownie, mogę umrzeć z nudów. Wszystkim o czym mogę myśleć, jest to jak bardzo chciałbym być tam z tobą:(_

Wibracja telefonu Harry’ego, wyrwała go z jego myśli; Louis był wyraźnie zdesperowany, żeby porozmawiać. Harry uśmiechnął i szybko wysłał mu odpowiedź:

_Upewnij się, że jednak zostałeś zauroczony Eleanor. Nie chcemy, żeby twój daddykins* był w tym momencie zasmucony, czy tak?_

I położył się na łóżku, myśląc o swoim wspaniałym chłopaku.

I tego nie było, dopóki kilka minut później nie zaczął robić się twardy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że leżał na łóżku myśląc o Louisie i powoli, podążał swoimi palcami wzdłuż swojego torsu. Jego ręka zatrzymała się na tej trasie, ale na prawdę… minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy porządnie się onanizował.

Podniósł swoją rękę i wcisnął kilka palców w swoje usta, zamykając oczy i myśląc o tym, jak Louis zaledwie kilka godzin temu przyciskał do nich pocałunki, podwożąc go ze szkoły. Pokrył je swoją własną śliną i przeniósł w dół na sutki, które ścisnął, sprawiając, że natychmiast się naprężyły. Jego palce przeniosły się niżej, na jego brzuch (gdzie małe wypukłości, zaczęły się formować , od całej ciężkiej pracy na boisku, z Louisem) i zaczęły drażnić go przy pasku jego spodenek gimnastycznych.

Chłopak się zawahał.

Masturbował się, myśląc o Louisie już wcześniej… ale to było zanim zaczęli się umawiać, zanim  _znał_  Louisa i kiedy po prostu myślał, że jest jakimś gorącym facetem, do marzenia o nim. Fantazjowanie o gorącym facecie jest okej. …Czy to było dziwne, żeby obciągać sobie myśląc o twoim chłopaku? Harry tak nie myślał, ale to definitywnie nie był rodzaj rzeczy, o której powinien był  _wiedzieć_. 

Westchnął i podniósł swój telefon, wybierając numer do jedynej osoby, która nie byłaby zszokowana, urażona, zaniepokojona  _czy_ nie nabijałaby się z niego.

_Hey, Ni? Czy to normalne, żeby obciągać sobie myśląc o swoim chłopaku, czy to jest tylko dla pornografii i ludzi, u których nie miałbyś najmniejszych szans? xx._

Pożałował wysłania całusów w wiadomości do swojego najlepszego kumpla, o onanizowaniu, tak szybko jak to zrobił, ale był wdzięczny, że Niall nic o tym nie wspomniał.

_**Cholera! tak, to normalne!! pomyślałem, że byłby obrażony, gdybyś tego nie zrobił, ha!! Baw się dobrze;)** _

Harry westchnął w uldze i miał właśnie wysłać  _dziękuję,_ ale jego telefon ponownie zawibrował. I nie przestał.

**_zaczekaj…nie masturbowałeś się od kiedy ty i lou zeszliście się?!_ **

**_Hazza, kolego to nie jest zdrowe!!_ **

_Czy mam porozmawiać z liamem o twoich uzależnieniach od masturbacji?? Jestem pewny, że byłby tym zaniepokojony!!_

**_Hazza, na prawdę, musisz robić to częściej, serio!!_ **

**_Wyobraź sobie tylko blowjoby, robótki ręczne i inne rzeczy, cokolwiek sprawia, że dochodzisz, rób to częściej kolego!!_ **

Harry byl w tym momencie jaskrawo czerwony, głównie dlatego, że mógł powiedzieć Niallowi, że był  _rzeczywiście_ tym zatroskany i wysłał mu smsa:  _'dziękuję kolego, wyciszam teraz mój telefon, czeeeeeść'_ zanim po prostu to zrobił.

Położył się na plecach, zsunął swoje bokserki w dół, na nogi i chwycił swojego penisa w rękę. Stwardniał od rozmowy z Niallem o obciąganiu ustami, rękami i….innych rzeczach…i jęknął, gdy pociągał go w dół, wyobrażając sobie jak nieznacznie mniejsza dłoń Louisa, robi to za niego. Jego ruchy stały się szybsze, kiedy wyobrażał sobie szatyna pochylającego się nad nim, całującego go i jednocześnie głaskającego jego kolegę, pocałunki ciągną się od jego ust, przez całą drogę do jego penisa i Harry właśnie miał dojść, uprzednio obrazując niebieskie oczy Louisa, wpatrujące się w niego z pożądaniem, następnie otwierając szeroko swoje usta i biorąc Harry’ego w swoje gorące, mokre–

\- Hey kochanie, ja.. 

\- Sh -  _mamo,_ wynocha! - Krzyknął Harry, zwijając się w kłębek i odwracają swoje ciał, kiedy jego mama machnęła i odwróciła się, zamykając drzwi.

Loczek leżał na swoim łóżku dysząc, zażenowany prawie do łez. W końcu poruszył się, żeby podciągnąć majtki i spodenki na jego całkowicie zwiotczałego członka. Wstał, odnajdując koszulkę i zmusił swój niemal fioletowy rumieniec, aby opuścił jego twarz i szyję, zanim wyszedł z pokoju. Wiedząc, że będzie musiał skonfrontować się w tej sytuacji z jego mamą, wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył drzwi.

\- Mamo? - zawołał wstępnie, co nie spotkało się z żadną odpowiedzią.

Przeszedł przez korytarz do jej pokoju i zapukał do drzwi. - Mamo? - przywołał, zanim powoli zaczął je otwierać. Kiedy nie usłyszał żadnego sprzeciwu, rzucił okiem przez otwartą część drzwi, żeby sprawdzić pokój. Pusto.

Szedł na dół, czując zmartwienie, dlatego że  _co jeśli wypowiedział coś, jak imię Louisa_ , ale stawił temu czoło i zszedł na dolne piętro. - Maaaaamooo! - krzyknął, pukając do toalety, przechodząc przez salon, sprawdzając pralnię i kuchnię.

Na stole, jego mama zostawiła krótki liścik.

_H-_   
_Okropnie przepraszam, kochanie. Wychodzę dzisiaj wieczorem. Wrócę późno, pracuję jutro cały dzień. Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać. Zawsze będę cię kochać. -Mama._

On właściwie nigdy nie chciał umrzeć, ale pomyślał, że może rozważyć odwołanie od tego. Jak  _przerażająco._ Jego mama nawet zwykle nie pracowała w weekendy. Jego własna matka unikała go po tym jak zobaczyła go, niemal dochodzącego na całego siebie, szalenie masturbującego się, myśląc o swoim pierwszym chłopaku.

Jak upokarzająco.

Nagle, na prawdę zaczął potrzebować towarzystwa. Pobiegł po schodach, chwycił swój telefon, i gnorując siedem ( _siedem!)_  wiadomości od Nialla i zadzwonił prosto do Louisa.

Na szczęście, chłopak odebrał za trzecim sygnałem. - Siemka, jak się masz? - zapytał, wystarczająco ochoczo.

\- Lou, czy możesz tu przyjść? - powiedział szybko na głos, nie całkiem gotowy, żeby poczuć piekący ból odrzucenia, który nawet nie byłby winą Louisa. - Wiem, że jesteś na prawdę zajęty, ale - jestem tylko, jakby…na prawdę samotny? I chce, żebyś tutaj był.

Niespodziewanie, Louis się zgodził. - Ja..erm..taak, tak mogę..to zajmie chwilkę, ale mogę przyjść. czy-czy wszystko w porządku? Coś się stało?

Młodszy poczuł jak znowu się zarumienił i odrzekł: - Erm, tak, coś w tym stylu, ale ja po prostu.. ja po prostu chce być z tobą. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Czym możemy po prostu- możemy pooglądać filmy, czy coś?

Głos Louisa znacznie złagodniał, tak bardzo, że Harry miał problem z dosłyszeniem go ponad tętniącym życiem przyjęciem. - Oczywiście. My..erm, dobrze. Daisy nie czuje się dobrze, więc moja mama chce zabrać ją do domu, ale.. ja mogę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby była w pobliżu? Tylko, nie sądzę, że mojemu tatowi spodoba się, jeśli pójdę ja   _i_ moja mama z dziewczynkami. Ale jeśli to zrobię, mogę się wyrwać, po prostu zabierając Daisy. Masz coś przeciwko?

Harry skinął głową i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że szatyn nie mógł tego dostrzec. - Oczywiście, że nie! Ja..znowu, ile lat ma Daisy? Ja..jak..czy ona bawi się zabawkami czy.. mogę coś dla niej ugotować? nie wiem, nie znam się na dzieciach…

Louis zaśmiał się słodko i zagruchał do telefonu: - Będzie okej, jeśli będzie miała posłanie na podłodze i przekąski; nie rób nic ponad sobie. Jest najbardziej spokojną ze wszystkich dziewczynek, więc na szczęście uszło ci na sucho.

Młodszy uśmiechnął się i odparł - więc okay. 

\- W porządku, właśnie wyjeżdżamy. Muszę zabrać Eleanor, a później zatrzymać się pod domem, żeby przebrać siebie i Daisy, zmierzyć jej temperaturę i wszystko, w razie gdyby czegoś potrzebowała, a później będę gotów. Daj mi…czterdzieści minut?

Harry uśmiechnął się nieco. - W porządku, zatem widzimy się wkrótce. 

\- Do zobaczenia.

 

Loczek się rozłączył i wziął szybki prysznic, zmywając cały zapach prawie-seksu, który  _był pewny_ , że może na sobie wyczuć, zanim zaczął przyrządzać pizza rollsy, otwierając paczki przeróżnych cukierków, jakie miał. Jednak chciał dawać Daisy za dużo słodyczy, podczas, gdy była chora, więc wyjął kilka słodkich owoców i zaczął kroić je na kawałki. Następnie znalazł najmiększe, najwygodniejsze koce i poduszki w domu, robiąc coś w rodzaju nomiotu-ukośnik-kokonu z koców i mebli, przemeblowując salon, żeby uczynić go lepszym i fajniejszym dla niej i wciąż pozostawiając wystarczającą część miejsca dla niego i Louisa, na kanapie. Otworzył szufladę z filmami, skupiony na zlokalizowaniu najlepszego filmu przeznaczonego dla wszystkich, jaki mógł znaleźć.Było ich mnóstwo do wyboru, jako że był jedynakiem i mama zatrzymywała wszystko i ostatecznie, Harry po prostu się poddał i zostawił otwartą szufladę, pełną filmów, żeby Daisy sama mogła wybrać. Wtedy Harry pogonił z powrotem na górę, żeby wybrać ubrania, zbiegł na dół w bokserkach, szarpiąc swoją koszulkę ponad głowę, kiedy brzęczyk zadzwonił na piekarniku, oznajmiając koniec pieczenia pizza rollsów. Wyciągnął jedzenie i pobiegł na górę krzycząc  _'Wejdźcie'_ wystarczająco głośno, w momencie, w którym usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Styles usłyszał Louisa przywołującego jego imię głośno, a później ciszej. - Tak, dalej, założę się, że zrobił to dla ciebie. 

Harry zawołał: - Bądźcie tam na dole. - i narzucił inną (czystą) parę spodenek do gimnastyki, zbiegając głośno i szybko po schodach. - Hej - wypuścił oddech, widząc całego Louisa wyglądającego jak nigdy wcześniej.

Był ubrany w strój do snu-grube, flanelowe spodnie i koszulkę z długim rękawem-a jego włosy, wciąż były uczesane jak na kosztowne przyjęcie…w quiffa. W wysokim, przylegającym-do-boków-żeby-ujawnić-jego-seksowną-twarz guiffie. Harry prawie się zakrztusił, kiedy starszy się uśmiechnął.

\- Cześć kochanie. - zaszczebiotał Louis, ujmując rękę Harry’ego i przyciągając go do uścisku, trzymając go mocno. Młodszy poczuł pocałunek przyciśnięty do jego ramienia, ale nic nie powiedział, ponieważ nie miał nic przeciwko temu. To było miłe.

Harry usłyszał kaszel za sobą i wycofał się pośpiesznie z objęcia Louisa, żeby odnaleźć małą dziewczynkę z długawymi, blond włosami i jaskrawoniebieskimi oczami, dokładnie takimi jak Louisa. Zakaszlała ponownie i pociągnęła nosem, a loczek uśmiechnął się niepewnie do niej. - Cześć Daisy - powiedział, idąc w jej kierunku z zawahaniem jak w sytuacji zranionego zwierzęcia, czy tykającej bomby. Wystawił swoją rękę w jej stronę, a ona ją chwyciła. - Jestem Harry - przedstawił się poniewczasie.

\- Wiem - powiedziała zadziwiająco wysokim głosem. - Lou mówi o tobie przez  _cały_ czas.

Obydwaj chłopcy się zarumienili, a Harry przykucnął z radosnym uśmiechem, kiedy Louis wypuścił oburzone: - Ej.

\- Co o mnie mówi? - Wyszeptał chłopak konspiracyjnie, a Daisy ujęła jego dłoń i poprowadziła go do kocowego-namiotu, który zrobił.

\- To zostanie między nami, mam rację? - sprawdziła Daisy, gdy szła naprzód i wtedy Harry skinął, a ona zawołała płaczliwym tonem do brata: - Lou, jestem głodna.

Louis spojrzał rozdarty pomiędzy podążaniem za Harrym i karmieniem jego siostry, ale na koniec, jego braterskie skłonności zwyciężyły, a Daisy wciągnęła loczka do namiotu.  - To zajmie go wystarczająco długo - powiedziała z wdzięcznością. Następnie pochyliła się do przodu i złączyła dłonie przy uchu kolegi: - Mówi o tobie czasami, kiedy jest w domu na obiad. Mama pyta go o mnóstwo rzeczy, związanych z tobą i Lottie czasami też. I rozmawia o tobie przez telefon do Zayneya i Stanneya. I w nocy, czasami nie mogę spać i idę się napić i przechodzę obok jego pokoju, a on mówi twoje imię. cały dziwny, śmieszny i władczy dookoła. On  _jęczy_ do ciebie, czasami. 

Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły, a on nie wiedział co innego powiedzieć poza krzyknięciem. - Co, Lou? Taak, przyjdę ci pomóc. - nawet jeśli Louis nie przemówił. Rzucił okiem na Daisy, która miała mieszankę zmieszania i lekko-ducha na twarzy. Uśmiechnął się mocno. - Zaraz wracam.

Wstał, wydrapał się z namiotu i dołączył do szatyna w kuchni, idąc szybko, żeby dziewczynka nie popatrzyła  wpół przerażona na namiot w jego spodenkach. Louis odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, kiedy usłyszał zbliżającego się Harry’ego, ale uśmiech szybko zsunął się z jego twarzy, a niepokój zajął jego miejsce. - Co ci jest?

\- Ty…erm…myślę, że powinieś…prawdopodobnie przenieść swoje…erm… _nocne zajęcia…_ do toalety. Od tej chwili. - wymamrotał Harry z wahaniem, zdecydowanie czerwony jak pomidor. - Daisy tylko….erm… _opisała_   parę twoich –

Louis sapnął i zakrył twarz swoimi rękami, a loczek stwierdził, że dzisiaj  _nie był dobry dzień na masturbację._ Ręce szatyna zjechały w dół z jego twarzy, a usta otwarły się w perfekcyjne ‘O’, szok i przerażenie były oczywiste. 

Harry spojrzał w dół, zapamiętał usta Louisa i przestąpił niezręcznie z nogi na nogę, kiedy jego penis zapulsował. Starszy również zerknął w dół z zainteresowaniem, zauważając dyskomfort Harry’ego i to jak loczek przyglądał się temu, jak jego oczy pociemniały. Ręce szatyna zacisnęły się i przestały zaciskać i nagle, Harry wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń.

Louis przemierzył kuchnię i odkręcił kran, ustawiając zimną wodę. Włożył na chwilę pod nią swoje ręce, pozwalając jej, aby przebiegła przez jego ramiona. - Chodź tutaj kochanie - wymamrotał do Harry’ego, który od razu podszedł.

Louis ujął jego dłonie i włożył je pod lodowaty kran. Niska temperatura wstrząsnęła jego systemem i syknął, ale Louis wciąż je tam trzymał. Harry skupił się na zimnie, próbując nie pozwolić zamarznąć swojemu ciału, i niebieskooki w końcu zamknął kran i odszukał ręcznika do rąk, po czym uśmiechnął się i odparł - Proszę bardzo - spoglądając w dół.

Harry odwrócił wzrok w dół i poczuł nic innego jak ulgę, gdyż patrząc stąd, nie można było tam teraz niczego dostrzec. - Dzięki. - powiedział z czystego serca, tuląc Louisa i trącając nosem jego szyję. Wycofał się, tylko po to, żeby pochylić się niepewnie do przodu i przycisnąć usta do policzka Loueha.

Obydwaj zamarli, próbując stwierdzić czy to było okej dla drugiego, czy nie i Louis ostatecznie poddał się i wyszeptał; - Czy teraz, to jest okej? - Harry uśmiechnął się, ale skinął nerwowo, tak jakby nie był pewien. Louis polizał swoje usta, wpatrując się w niego twardo. - mogę pocałować twój policzek? - Ponownie, Harry skinął, ale tym razem mniej nerwowo, więc Louis pochylił się do przodu i przycisnął delikatnie swoje wargi, do jego policzka.

Harry spiął się, sprawiając, że szatyn się wycofał, ale potem oplótł swoje ramiona wokół szyi Louisa i zatopił swoje ręce w jego włosach. - Zrób to jeszcze raz. - poprosił. Czuł przytłoczenie, prawie nieprzytomny z euforii i to było  poniekąd przerażając, że mógłby robić coś źle, ale to było dobre i po prostu chciał więcejwięcejwięcej.

Louis zobowiązał się i pocałował jego policzek. Tylko niewinne przyciśnięcie do delikatnej skóry. Harry poczuł , że jego oddech zaczyna się poprawiać. - Jeszcze raz - wyszeptał. - i jeszcze. po prostu…nie przestawaj. - Nie był pewien, co z tego wynosił-to nie było jak wytryśnięcie (?) czy coś, nie był nawet twardy-ale nagle, chciał tego wszędzie. Poczuł się trochę głupio i zastanawiał się czy to była normalna reakcja i był szczerze dobry w czekaniu, aż Louis będzie się z niego śmiał.

Śmiał się, ale nie z niego. Przynajmniej to tak nie brzmiało. Jednakże Louis posłuchał i zaczął zasypywać jego twarz krótkimi pocałunkami, bliżej do uszu, w górę jego skroni, na czole, w dół jego nosa i wzdłuż szczęki, ale głównie na policzkach.

_\- Akhem._

Chłopcy szybko się rozdzielili, obracając się, żeby zobaczyć, czekającą cierpliwie Daisy. - Jestem głodna - oznajmia. - i nie wiem jak mam sama uruchomić telewizję. Mam tylko pięć lat!

Harry zakrztusił się na myśl o  _pięciolatce_ opisującej nieświadomo  podniecające erotycznie, nawyki swojego brata i przyłapując ich na całowaniu swoich twarzy. Jego policzki zagrzały się nawet bardziej i Louis chwycił jego dłoń, kiedy razem patrzyli na Daisy.

\- W porządku Niecierpliwa Izabelo ([x](http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120728204344/phineasandferb/images/5/55/Isabella_Impatient.jpg))już idziemy. A ty idź odpręż się w namiocie, dobrze? I wybierz dla nas film do oglądania.

Daisy chuchnęła i pociągnęła nosem, ale opuściła kuchnię i Harry zajął się przygotowywaniem talerza z rzeczami do jedzenia. - Czy Daisy lubi pizza rollsy? - Zapytał, nie patrząc na Louisa, kiedy i tak umieszczał roladki na talerzu.

\- Harry. - chłopak poczuł jak Louis przyciska się do niego i sekundę później, ramie starszego owinęło się w jego pasie. Harry zrelaksował się pod wpływem jego uścisku, jednak zwiesił swoją glowę.

\- Jestem taki zażenowany - wyszeptał, czując jak się rumieni.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Louisa. Ścisnął trochę mocniej młodszego dodając - widziała ludzi całujących się mnóstwo razy. I to nie tak, że wie…o czym ci mówiła. Ona nie wie,  _co to jest_. Zielonooki nie odpowiedział i poczuł jak Louis zaczął się napinać. - To o to chodzi, prawda? Czy ty…masz problem ze mną…ze mną obciągającym sobie? Do ciebie?

Twarz Harry’ego zalało ciepło. Myśląc o Louisie robiącym sobie dobrze i wyobrażającym sobie jego-  _robiącym co?_  Harry zastanawiał się - to było….dziwne, ale poniekąd pochlebne. Tak jakby czyniło Harry’ego dumnym, na prawdę….że mógł…pomóc w czymś Louisowi. Potrząsnął swoją głową na nie. - Nie, ja nie mam nic przeciwko. to znaczy, nie mam z tym problemu.

Louis skinął i ścisnął go ponownie, a następnie obrócił go dookoła. - O to chodzi? Dlatego, że zobaczyła? Co jest, kochanie?

Harry ponownie oblał się rumieńcem, ale chwycił jeden z palców Louisa i zaczął się nim bawić. - To, po prostu…był…dziwny dzień. - Zerknął w górę na jego twarz i chuchnął, kiedy zobaczył jego wyczekujący wzrok. Szarpnął biodrem i przestąpił kilka razy z nogi na nogę, niewygodnie pod wagą spojrzenia Louisa i tego co Harry miał powiedzieć. - Em, ja byłem…dobrze..to…minął jakiś czas, od kiedy..ja….erm…od kiedy ja… obciągnąłem sobie. - zaczął, a brwi szatyna uniosły się dramatycznie. - Nie, nie, nie-rób tego. - błagał Harry, czując się wystarczająco idiotycznie  _bez_ dziwnych min Louisa. Jego ręce uniosły się w górę, żeby uspokoić Louisa, a później opadły, żeby ponownie złapać jego palce. - To tylko…była chwila, dobrze? Więc ja erm.. napisałem do Nialla - w tym momencie oczy Louisa były prawdopodobnie zmieszane z jego quiffem (?) ale Harry nie patrzył. - i on powiedział, że to było, jak. Powiedział że to normalne, żeby erm masturbować się. Do swojego chłopaka.  A ja nie wiedziałem tego? Więc…więc spróbowałem. - Harry zakaszlał, biorąc oddech, więc jego głos nie załamał się z upokorzenia. - Ja spróbowałem i-o Boże, Lou-moja mama weszła. Dokładnie przed tym..jak..miałem er…s _kończyć._

Harry puścił jego palec i ukrył twarz w swoich rękach, pochylając się przód, na jego klatkę piersiową. Louis oplótł ramiona wokół wygiętej postawy młodszego, pocierając delikatnie jego plecy. Nie powiedział niczego do tej pory i Harry był wdzięczny, ponieważ jeszcze nie skończył mówić.

\- To po prostu-co jeśli ja jakby… _mówiłem twoje imię, czy coś._ Albo co jeśli-ona tylko- Lou, ja prawie-tam, ja nieomal-i teraz ona nawet nie chce ze mną  _rozmawiać_  i - Harry pozwolił sobie przerwać płaczliwym dźwiękiem i Louis przycisnął pocałunek w jego włosy, zanim ścisnął Harry’ego, wystarczająco mocno, żeby go wyprostować.

\- Harry, to jest w porządku. - uspokoił go. - Moja mama właściwie  _widziała mnie kończącego._  Kilka razy. Super niezręczne, ale przebolała to. Twoja mama też to zrobi. Obiecuję.

Loczek wziął głęboki oddech i skinął, czekając aż Louis coś o tym powie, ale ten tego nie zrobił. Zielonooki spojrzał w górę na niego, który patrzył pełen współczucia na upokorzenie swojego chłopaka.

-Ty…ty nie myślisz że to jest dziwne? - zapytał Harry. - Że ja…powiedziałem ci o tym?

Louis wyglądał na spokojnego, jak zwykle, nawet jeśli był trochę zmieszany. - Powiedziałeś o czym, o tobie onanizującym się. To jest okej, kochanie. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że to robisz myśląc o mnie. To miłe, na prawdę. - dodał bezczelnie, zanim szczerość powróciła. - I rozmawianie o tym ze mną, również nie jest wielką rzeczą. Chłopaki (w sensie para w związku-dop.tł) rozmawiają ze sobą o wszystkim, serduszko. Wysłucham cokolwiek będziesz chciał mi powiedzieć i powiem ci wszystko, co kiedykolwiek będę chciał powiedzieć, dobrze? -Harry skinął, przygryzając swoją wargę, a Louis dodał - I nigdy nie będę myślał mniej o śmianiu się z ciebie za rzeczy które mówisz. Kiedykolwiek. Okay? 

Kędzierzawy uśmiechnął się, czując ciężar opadający z jego ramion, skinął i powoli pochylił się, żeby przycisnąć pocałunek do policzka Louisa. Ten zarumienił się, poniekąd i Harry poczuł napływ siły, który sprawił, że twarz niebieskookiego zmieniła kolor, właśnie tak jak Louis mógł zrobić dla niego. Harry zaśmiał się, po cichu zadowolony z siebie, zanim się odwrócił i skończył przygotowywać talerz dla Daisy. Odkroił plasterek jabłka i włożył go do ust, a następnie wszedł do pokoju, gdzie Daisy wyglądała na  _ogromnie_  zmęczoną.

\- To lekarstwo, któro dałem jej na kaszel. - wyszeptał Louis - Włącz film, a ona zaśnie w ciągu kilku minut.

Harry wziął film, który Daisy miała w swoich rękach -  _Barbie i Jezioro Łabędzia_  (i tak, Louis śmiał się z niego, za posiadanie tego filmu, ale ten pokręcił nosem z arogancją i powiedział starszemu, że uczył się z tego, jako dziecko) - i włożył je do odtwarzacza, naciskając play i wtulił się w Louisa. Szatyn pieścił jego loki, a on sam czekał aż Daisy będzie brzmiała jakby spała, żeby nieco zwinąć się przy jego boku, i wtedy będzie mógł odszukać Louisa i wycałować całą jego twarz.

Ostatecznie jednak, Louis zaczął się niecierpliwić i przetoczył ich, tak że Harry znajdował się  ponownie na plecach, z Louisem nad nim. Oddech młodszego uwiązł, a  _słowo_ utknęło w jego gardle i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Czuł się jak szalony,paląc się jak w ogniu i cały mrowiejąc. Nie chciał przestawać?

\- Touch? - zapytał Louis, podnosząc się, tak że wciąż unosił się nad Harry’m, ale wcale go nie dotykał.

Harry przymknął oczy i potrząsnął głową, a jego ręce zjeżdżały na koszulce starszego. Louis obniżył się, delikatnie opierając swój ciężar na Harry’m i młodszy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego oddech staje się nierówny. Otworzył oczy i popatrzył na Louisa, który właśnie studiował go ostrożnie.

\- Touch - powiedział zdecydowanie szatyn i poruszył się, żeby zejść. Harry chwycił się go, ale ten kontynuował ruszanie, tak, że był obok niego, przyciśnięty do jego boku. Kedzierzawy odwrócił swoją głowę, wciąż czując się jak zwariowany i jęknął do niego.

\- Nie jesteś na go  _gotowy_ , Harry. - powiedział łagodnie, przeczesując jego loki. - Po prostu-pozwól sobie zrobić to powoli, dobrze? Możemy pracować wolniej; to jest to czego potrzebujesz, a ja się z tym zgadzam. Tylko-pozwól mi cię pocałować, ok?

Nierówny oddech Harry’ego, zaczął spowalniać i ten skinął, zamykając oczy, kiedy Louis pochylił się na swoich łokciach, żeby się podeprzeć. Harry poczuł jak jego chłopak przyciska pocałunki do jego policzka i skroni i uśmiechnął się i wydał wdzięczne  _hmmmm._ Louis zamruczał, uśmiechając się kiedy przyciskał usta do jego policzka i Harry poczuł jak się relaksuje, a napięcie z całego dnia uchodzi…

 

 

\- Harry, obudź się kochanie - ten zrobił  _mrrrph_ smutnym tonem, marszcząc brwi i zatapiając twarz głębiej, w koszulkę Louisa. Jego ręką zmarszczyła materiał i spoczęła na piersi szatyna, a on zajęczał żałośnie, kiedy Louis nie chciał go zostawić samego i pozwolić mu  _spać._

\- Harry, skarbie, muszę iśc. Musze zabrać Daisy do domu.

Kędzierzawy otworzył jedno, zaczerwienione oko, ostatecznie skupiając wzrok na starszym, chrzęszcząc swoimi brwiami jeszcze bardziej. Zmarszczył je i potrząsnął głową, policzkiem pocierając koszulę Louisa i przesuwając się, tak że teraz był nawet bardziej do niego przyciśnięty. Louis westchnął i przeczesał jego włosy palcami, mamrocąc - kochanie…

\- Możesz spać tutaj - wymamrotał Harry. Wszystko, żeby zatrzymać Louisa przyciśniętego do siebie, z rękami w jego włosach, ciepłymi ubraniami do spania i ramionami wokół niego. - Teraz śpij.

Louis zaśmiał się cicho, brzmiąc jak echo w uchu Harry’ego i młodszy się uśmiechną kiedy Louis westchnął. - Zatem w porządku, kochanie. Wracaj do snu.

Harry skinął, usatysfakcjonowany tą decyzję i trącił nosem pierś Louisa. Wymamrotał  _Mkay_ , ponownie zapadając w sen. Poczuł to, kiedy Louis wyciągnął szyję i przycisnął usta do jego głowy.

——

*daddykins: przezwisko, któro córka, czy syn dają swojemu ojcu, kiedy czegoś chcą

 


	8. Część 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1/2 rozdziału tłumaczyła Martyna, drugą Julia)

**Następnego dnia..**

- _Pssst! Harry!_

Harry jęknął i przewrócił się z boku na bok, przysuwając się w cieplo Louisa, a ten przyglądał się temu z na wpół otwartymi oczami, podczas gdy Daisy chichotała. Loczek westchnął i uśmiechnął się sennie, rozluźniając się, gdy ręka Louisa, ześlizgnęła się na wcięcie w kości biodrowej. Louis potarł swoimi palcami o nagą skórę w tym miejscu i ciało Harry’ego pokryło się gęsią skórką i zadrżał.

Tym razem Daisy zakryła swoje usta wewnętrzną częścią dłoni i szturchnęła Harry’ego w policzek. -  _Harry_ \- wyszeptała głośno -  _obudź się!_

-Dais. - wymruczał zrzędliwie Louis, ale dziewczynka go zignorowała i ponownie wstrząsnęła Harry’m.

\- Mmm, co chcesz, kochanie? - zapytał śpiąco chłopak, wciąż zmagając się z otwarciem oczu. Przewrócił się na plecy i sięgnął w dół, żeby przyciągnąć Daisy na siebie. Dziewczynka położyła się na jego klatce piersiowej i odchyliła swój bok w stronę piersi Louisa, kiedy ten obserwował z czułością, jak Harry oplótł wokół niej ramiona, a jego dłoń pocierała jej plecki.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał, brzmiąc na zatroskanego, jednak również na bardzo, bardzo śpiącego.

Daisy skinęła naprzeciwko jego piersi, aa następnie wyszeptała żałośnie: - Jestem  _głodna_ , a te  pizza rollsy i kawa na stole, są zimne. - Uniosła głowę w górę i Louis zobaczył przez jej na wpół zamknięte oczka, że jego mała siostra posyła mu najbardziej budzący litość wyraz twarzy, jaki kiedykolwiek u kogoś widział. I oczywiście Harry się na to nabrał.

Młodszy skinął, oplótł swoje ramię wokół dziewczynki i usiadł z nią przyciśniętą do swojego ciała. - Jednak bądźmy bardzo cicho, dobrze? Pozwólmy Lou pospać chwilę dłużej. - powiedział, nie oglądając się w jego stronę.

Tomlinsonówna przytaknęła głową i Harry wstał i zabrał ją do kuchni. Louis przekręcił się na bok, próbując znaleźć ciepło, jego oczy zamykają się powolnym ruchem, (słuchając Harry’ego i Daisy i ufając swojemu chłopakowi w sprawie swojej młodszej siostry) i wraca do snu.

Wydaje się jakby to było minutę później, kiedy Louisowi odebrało dech w piersiach, w momencie, gdy siostra wskoczyła na niego krzycząc jak zjawa zwiastująca śmierć. Jego oczy szeroko się otwarły w zaskoczeniu i patrzył jak Harry stał w drzwiach do kuchni, patrząc z zakłopotaniem. - Kazałem jej cię obudzić. - odrzekł, patrząc przepraszająco.

Louis się zaśmiał, wciąż nieco pozbawiony tchu, złagodniał na słowa Harry’ego. - To typowa, weekendowa pobudka, kolego. Żadnych zmartwień. - Usta Harry’ego uniosły się w górę i podążył z powrotem do kuchni ze szpatułką zwisającą u dłoni.

Daisy przytuliła się do Louisa, a ten przejechał swoją ręką po jej czole. - Jak się czujesz? - wymruczał.

\- Lepiej. - zaszczebiotała. - ale wciąż kaszle. Harry powiedział, że ma lekarstwo, ale musiałam czekać aż się obudzisz, bo nie wiedział ile ma mi dać.

Louis przygryzł wargę, żeby ukryć uśmiech na to jak cudowny był jego chłopiec–taktując jego siostrę jakby była kruchą bombą zegarową. - W porządku….dobrze, chodźmy sprawdzić co na śniadanie. Możesz zażyć jakieś lekarstwa po zjedzeniu.

Rodzeństwo zeszło z kanapy i powłóczyło się do kuchni, gdzie Harry śpiewał sobie cichutko. Gdy Louis się do niego zbliżył, ten odskoczył od nich. - Tłuszcz pryska - powiedział, jako sposób wytłumaczenia, a Louis słuchał, nie chcąc, żeby Daisy się poparzyła.

\- Co dla nas przygotowujesz? - Zapytał Louis, uśmiechając się do niego słodko.

\- Nie do wiary - wykpił dramatycznie Harry. - obudziłem się przed tobą, pilnowałem dziecko, posprzątałem dom i zabrałem się za śniadanie,a  on po prostu  _zakłada_ , że robię wystarczająco, żeby go nakarmić?!

Daisy zachichotała widząc Harry’ego udającego obrażenie, a on wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Odwrócił się do Louisa i powiedział - Diasy stwierdziła, że lubi naleśniki, ale naleśniki są jak kiepskie podróbki gofrów, a my nie tolerujemy ‘kiepskich podróbek’ w tej rodzinie. W porządku, Daisy? - zapytał, patrząc w dół na dziewczynkę, która pokiwała entuzjastycznie. - Więc, robimy wafle, bekon i jajka, położymy na to ser i zrobimy najniezwyklej niezdrowe kanapki śniadaniowe jakie kiedykolwiek istniały.

Brzuch Louisa się odezwał. - Brzmi perfekcyjnie, H! Dziękuje, kochanie. - kiedy Daisy nie mogła dostrzec,  ściągnął swoje usta i posłał całusa Harry’emu, który zarumienił się i go odesłał zanim z powrotem skupił się na przewracaniu jajek.

Harry pozwolił Louisowi przygotować talerz dziewczynki, niepewny jej sposobu odżywiania się i usiadł na przeciwko niej. Jedli w ciszy i kiedy byli prawie przy końcu posiłku, Louis sięgnął przez stół i chwycił rękę Harry’ego. - Chcesz dzisiaj wpaść, żeby poznać dziewczynki? - Harry wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale kiwnął głową w potwierdzeniu, wykrzywiając twarz w uśmiechu.

\- Pozwól mi napisać do mamy i dać jej znać, że nie będzie mnie w domu przez cały dzień. - wyraził się, wyciągając telefon i po prostu to robiąc. Byli cisi i spokojni przez kilka minut, zanim-

\- Wy chłopcy, jesteście razem ? - pyta w końcu Daisy, patrząc pomiędzy nimi dwoma.

Louis nie puszcza ręki Harry’ego, ale przez szok, jego uścisk nieco się rozluźnia. Kaszle, a jego usta formują się w uśmiech. - Nie Dais, nie jesteśmy ze sobą. Lubię dziewczyny, głuptasie. Pamiętasz Eleanor?

\- Ale całowaliście się zeszłej nocy i często trzymacie się za ręce - odrzekła, wyglądając na zmieszaną.

Chłopak przytaknął, myśląc szybko. - To dlatego, że jesteśmy dobrymi kumplami. Co, ty nie całujesz, ani nie trzymasz za ręce swoich najlepszych koleżanek? - zapytał, brzmiąc jakby to było szalone.

\- Taa! - wykrzyczała, broniąc się i myśląc i chociaż Louis wiedział, że tego nie robiła, zostawił to.

\- Widzisz? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, to wszystko. - Louis mógł poczuć zranione, intensywne spojrzenie Harry’ego, ale nie odwrócił wzroku, dopóki Daisy nie pokiwała głową, łatwo przekonując. Kiedy Louis w końcu oderwał wzrok, prawie natychmiast tego pożałował. Dłoń Harry’ego rozluźniła się między tą Louisa, a on kręcił swoim widelcem znajdującym się w wolnej ręce, nieco oderwanego jajka dookoła talerza. - Harry, okej? - zapytał, ściskając jego dłoń.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, a Louis wstał i poprowadził go za drzwi, do pomieszczenia, w którym nie był, które okazało się być pralnią. Pachniało tam nieco dziwnie, ale może to dlatego, że Louis nigdy nie robił swojego prania. Tak szybko jak obydwaj się tam znaleźli, Louis pchnął drzwi, żeby je zamknąć i przysunął się bliżej, tak że plecy Harry’ego były na drzwiach. Louis pochylił się i zaczął przyciskać pocałunki do jego policzków.

\- Lou– Harry przesunął głowę i westchnął z przygnębieniem, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc.

Louis mu przeszkodził odsuwają się i pieszcząc twarz Harry’ego, żeby sprawić, że ten na niego spojrzy. -Ona ma  _pięć_  lat Harry. Nie potrafi trzymać zamkniętych ust. Przychodzisz poznać moją  _rodzinę_ , w moim domu. Jeśli pokaże się mój tato i będzie chciał wiedzieć kim jesteś, młodsze dziewczynki po prostu powiedzą ‘oo, to chłopak Louisa, tatusiu!’ bo nie mają o niczym pojęcia. To w porządku, żeby wiedziała Lottie, czy mama, ale…reszta jest po prostu za mała. Łatwiej jest wytłumaczyć, że wziąłem zeszłej nocy El, bo jest śliczna, a ja lubię śliczne dziewczyny, niż dlatego, że tato nie może znieś tego kim jestem i kogo lubię, tylko przez zasady moralne, i chce żebym był kimś, kim nie jestem. - Louis poczuł ulgę, kiedy młodszy skinął, w końcu na niego spoglądając.

\- Więc nie jesteś..jakby. Zażenowany? - zapytał, przegryzając wnętrze swojego policzka.

Oczy starszego rozszerzyły się w szoku. - Chryste, Harry, nie! Mówiłem ci wcześniej, że jesteś moim ulubionym-wszystkim i nigdy nie mógłbym się ciebie wstydzić. Ja..ja, kocham cię Harry. Jak mogłeś w to zwątpić?

Oczy Harry’ego błysnęły w momencie, gdy się przekręcał.- Mam na myśli–znaczy, wiem, że mnie kochasz, wierze ci, kiedy to mówisz. To po prostu–wczorajsza rozmowa i my–i ja wiem, że nie ważne co mówisz o mnie jako…normalnym i tak dalej. Wiem, że to nie jest normalne, to jaki jestem. Ale nie przeszkadza mi to kim jestem. - pośpieszył się, prawdopodobnie widząc jak Louis przygotowywał się, żeby go odeprzeć. - Na prawdę, nie przeszkadza. Lubie to kim jestem. To tylko..wiem, że to nieco dziwne i czasami ci współczuję.

\- Mi? - zapytał starszy, zmieszany jak cholera.

\- Dobrze,  _taak._ \- mówi jakby to było oczywiste. - Umawiasz się z  _Harry’m Stylesem,_  dzieckiem, któro się nie dotyka.

Louis wiedział, że to było coś co on i Harry muszą w końcu przedyskutować, o tym jak nie wiedział jak niesamowity był, ale czul się nieswojo, w napięciu, a dodatkowo jego siostrzyczka była sama, w kuchni. Więc uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i spoglądnął na Harry’ego, w najbardziej rażący, seksualny sposób jaki mógł. - Właściwie, z historii którą opowiedział mi wczoraj pewien..mój chłopiec, ty dotykasz się. - powiedział, oddalając się i pozwalając oczom powędrować przez ciało Harry’ego.

Kędzierzawy sapnął zanim zaczął się śmiać, oblewając się wściekle rumieńcem i popychając ramię Louisa.- Ty.. - jednak nie skończył. Zamiast tego oplótł ramię wokół talii starszego i przycisnął wargi do jego ramienia, ponad jego koszulką.

Louis westchnął i owinął plecy Harry’ego, ściskając go i pocierając jego barki dłońmi. - Tylko żartowałem, kochanie. Ale na prawdę, czuje się wspaniale z tym kim jesteś, a ty na prawdę powinieneś być o mnie zazdrosny. Umawiam się z najprzystojniejszym, najsłodszym i najdurniejszym chłopcem w mieście. - Przycisnął pocałunek do skóry na czubku głowy Harry’ego, pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi lokami i poczuł, chyba bardziej usłyszał jego westchnięcie, jako reakcję. W końcu, poklepał jego plecy. - W porządku - powiedział z aurą nieodwołalności. - Chodźmy. Daisy będzie się prawdopodobnie teraz na nas wściekać. - Louis poruszył się, żeby otworzyć drzwi, jednak spojrzał po raz ostatni na Harry’ego. - Kocham Cię - przypomniał.

Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie, rumieniąc się. - Też cię kocham.

kiedy młodszy poszedł wziąć prysznic, Louis włączył Daisy kolejny film i posprzątał (tylko troszkę- Harry był dość szczegółowy jeśli chodzi o sprzątanie). Louis usłyszał jęczącego żałośnie Harry’ego, wystarczająco dużo razy, żeby w końcu pójść na górę, pukając krótko w jego drzwi i odnajdując pochylonego nad łóżkiem, ze schyloną głową i rękami we włosach, mającego na sobie jedynie parę ciasnych, malusieńkich bokserek okrywających jego tyłek…który był w powietrzu, dokładnie przed Louisem.

Szatyn zakaszlał i Harry przestał zawodzić w poduszkę, stając i obracając się, z rumieńcem już formującym się na jego twarzy i szyi, rozprzestrzeniającym się aż do piersi. - Lou.. - powiedział głupio, wyglądając na osłupiałego i nieco zakłopotanego. Louis po prostu czekał na jego wyjaśnienia i chłopak westchnął całym sercem. - Nie wiem co założyć - odparł płaczliwym tonem, jakby to byla najgorsza rzecz na świecie.

Louis uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, zabierając się za drapanie skóry głowy Harry’ego. Młodszy wpadł w jego ramiona i to było pewne, że był bardzo świadomy swojej prawie-nagości, gdyż był nieco odrętwiały. - Po prostu ubierz to w czym będziesz czuł się wygodnie, słońce. - Zasugerował starszy, patrząc do jego szafy. Nie było w niej za dużo - bynajmniej nie aż tyle ile w jego własnej - ale wszystko było takie Harry’ego - ten dziwny miks hipsterskiego, indie i dziadkowego stylu, tak bardzo niepodobnego do gustu innych osób.

\- Czy ty…wybrałbyś mi coś? - zapytał niepewnie, rzucając okiem spod ramienia starszego.

Louis rozejrzał się dookoła w lekkim zaskoczeniu, ale skina z wyjątkową łatwością. Oczywiście Harry był zdenerwowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z rodziną chłopaka; nigdy nie miał chłopaka. Louis przycisnął szybki pocałunek do jego skroni i odszedł od niego, podchodząc bliżej do szafy.

Pół godziny później byli gotowi i za drzwiami, Harry ubrany w wytartą koszulkę Ramones i stosunkowo luźne, jeansy z czarnymi conversami na jego stopach. Będąc szczerym, Louis chciał Harry’ego ubranego całkowicie na czarno (on pragnie tego przez cały czas, w każdy dzień), ale praktycznie poczuł ulgę, kiedy zauważył, że jego czarne jeansy, były w koszu na pranie, ponieważ Louis najwidoczniej musiałby być masochistą i chcieć się torturować. Całkowicie czarny Harry Styles nie był czymś co Louis mógłby znosić przez cały dzień…w jego domu…być może w jego pokoju…samotnego…

\- Lou, właśnie przejechałeś koło naszego domu. - Mówi Daisy z tylnego siedzenia. Louis otrząsa się i rumieni.

\- Przepraszam. - mamrota, kiedy nawraca i wjeżdża na podjazd przed garażem. Był już miło udekorowany specjalnie na Święta i Harry patrzył nieco z wrażeniem. Louis poczuł się dziwnie, wiedząc co nadchodzi.

\- Twój dom jest ładny. - mruczy, wciąż się gapiąc.

\- Erm - wypowiedział, naciskając na pilot garażowy, przypięte do jego osłony przeciwsłonecznej. Harry rozchylił usta, w momencie, w którym otworzył się jego garaż, a Louis zarumienił się nieco, gdy parkował.

Daisy wygramoliła się szybko na zewnątrz chętna do przebrania się ze swoich ubrań do spania w te do zabaw, a Louis i Harry pozostali w samochodzie, z Louisem nie patrzącym tak na prawdę na niego.

\- Więc, to mój garaż - zaczął niezręcznie, pocierając swój kark. Harry prychnął. - Pamiętasz, kiedy mówiłem ci, że mój tato kierował swoim małżeństwem z moją mamą? - zapytał, a Hazz przytaknął. - Więc…tak to zrobił. kupił dom, umieścił tam wszystko czego mama sobie zapragnęła, dostałem wszystko co chciałem, dziewczynki również, mama została w małżeństwie, ale nie przypuszczała, że zostanie w domu, z nami. To wszystko dla jego dobrego imienia i reputacji, to wszystko.

Harry pokiwał ponownie w potwierdzeniu i sięgnął, żeby złapać szyję Louisa, przyciągnąć go i przycisnąć pocałunek w kącik jego ust. -  Jest w porządku, wiesz o tym. - wyszeptał. - To dziwne, nigdy nie pomyliłem garażu z domem, ale.. - tutaj się uśmiechnął - będę miał się dobrze, tak długo jak ludzie w domu będą podobni do ciebie.

\- Są - Louis szybko go zapewnił - Wszyscy są tacy jak ja. Są…szaleni i głośni, ale także kochani i uprzejmi, naprawdę. Moje najulubieńsze dziewczyny na świecie.

Loczek uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział. - Dobrze, w takim razie lepiej pójdę zrobić dobre wrażenie. Gotowy? - I Louis potwierdził głową, więc wyszli z samochodu i garażu, a on zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i zablokował je kodem na klawiaturze numerycznej. Wziął jego rękę i weszli na ścieżkę, pomiędzy obszarem drzew, które zakrywały dom od spojrzeń ludzi z ulicy. Przeszli koło następnego budynku (garaż mamy - wyszeptał Louis) i w końcu zobaczyli dom.

Harry sapnął po cichu - rzeczywiście, nie był aż tak wielki, ale Louis wiedział, że był dość zdumiewający. Wykonany w dawnym Wiktoriańskim stylu, z dokładnie wypielęgnowanym ogrodem, dopełnionym małą fontanną z dwoma karpiami koi pływającymi dookoła. Louis delikatnie szarpnął jego dłonią, ciągnąc go na drugą stronę domu, zamiast na frontowe schodki  _(Chcę wziąć prysznic, zanim wszyscy zaczną cię dusić i przesłuchiwać - możesz spędzić czas w moim pokoju, okej?)_

Louis pośpieszył się z prysznicem, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że w pośpiechu zapomniał swoich ubrań. Więc spróbował się nie zarumienić, kiedy Harry sapnął widząc go, wciąż mokrego od kąpieli, w niczym innym jak ręczniku oplecionym dookoła bioder. Próbował również nie okazać mu, że przez to rumieniec wpłynął na jakiego twarz, ale mógł poczuć jego intensywne spojrzenie na swoich plecach, kiedy przetrząsał swoją szafę w poszukiwaniu tego, czego potrzebował.

Nie był przygotowany na to, że Harry podejdzie za niego, ale to zrobił. Jego ręce nieco się trzęsły, kiedy prześlizgnęły się po mokrej skórze ramion i pleców Louisa. Szatyn stał nieruchomo, ale rozkazał swojemu ciału, żeby się nie naprężyło. Harry podszedł nieco bliżej i wycisnął pocałunek na jego ramieniu. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej, kiedy Louis go nie zniechęcił, a jego ręce osunęły się po jego bokach i klatce piersiowej, spoczywając na brzuchu, w momencie gdy Harry powoli scałowywał linię od jednego do drugiego ramienia. Niższy z chłopaków westchnął na lekki jak piórko dotyk i pozwolił swojemu ciału minimalnie się zrelaksować, a Harry wypuścił drżący oddech na jego szyję.

-W porządku, kochanie? - mruknął Louis, przechylając głowę tak, że znalazła się tuż przy twarzy Harry’ego, na której kąciki ust uniosły się ku górze, a sam chłopak po prostu oddychał naprzeciw skóry Louisa.

Harry przytaknął, a chwilę później cofnął się o krok, zabierając ręce. Louis obrócił się i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Ten posłał mu uśmiech, a jego twarz okryła się rumieńcami. - Wyglądasz… naprawdę ładnie.

Louis wyszczerzył zęby, rozbawiony widokiem miny Harry’ego, który chyba zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupio brzmiało to, co właśnie powiedział. Zaśmiał się cicho i postanowił nie kończyć tak tej rozmowy. - Wiem, że zdecydowałeś się być ze mną tylko dlatego, że wyglądam tak dobrze w samym ręczniku!

Harry zachichotał i uniósł dłoń, by żartobliwie uderzyć swojego chłopaka. - Ubierz się. Słyszę stado dziewczyn, które dostają bzika i naprawdę chcą mnie poznać.

-Ktoś tu ma zbyt wysokie ego - Louis mruknął, próbując nie pokazywać uśmiechu, który wkradł się na jego twarz i odwrócił się, by podnieść ubrania z podłogi. - Tylko nie patrz, jestem nagi - powiedział, zrzucając ręcznik, by po chwili włożyć na siebie ubranie. Zerknął na Harry’ego, którego dłoń przykrywała oczy w taki sposób, żeby przypadkiem nie zobaczyć zbyt wiele. Louis zdążył się już przyodziać w spodnie. - Hazza, ja tylko żartowałem, możesz patrzeć. Znaczy, jeśli tylko chcesz, oczywiście.

Harry przytaknął, gwałtownie odciągając rękę od powiek, lecz nadal patrząc w innym kierunku. Louis parsknął śmiechem i założył jeszcze koszulkę. Nie niepokoił się o sterczące, każdy w inną stronę, kosmyki, wiedząc, że była to tylko jego rodzina. Harry zaczął krążyć po pokoju, przyglądając się wszystkim przedmiotom znajdującym się na ścianach i niektórych półkach, uważnie omijając mały bałagan na podłodze.

-Gotowy? - spytał Louis, na co Harry obrócił się, kierując szeroki uśmiech w jego stronę. Przytaknął, a chłopak zagarnął jego dłoń w uścisk, przytulił go i pocałował w czubek nosa.

Szli razem schodami w dół, a Louis pokazywał mu wszystkie pomieszczenia w domu (“Myślę, że to jest pralnia, tam znajduje się nasz salon, a tutaj pokój zabaw dziewczynek. Potem siłownia, a tutaj kuchnia i jadalnia”).

Mama Louisa usiadła na krześle w jadalni, trzymając w jednej ręce gazetę, a w drugiej filiżankę gorącej herbaty. Lou przeciskał się, żeby pozostawić na jej policzku mokrego buziaka. - Cześć, mamo - przywitał się, ściskając mocniej dłoń Harry’ego. - To jest Harry.

Jay otworzyła szeroko swoje zaspane oczy i spojrzała na kędzierzawego z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wstała i przywitała chłopaka, otwierając swoje ramiona. - Harry, kochanie, dużo o tobie słyszałam - powiedziała, a ten odwzajemnił uścisk i pocałował jej policzek.

-Tak, ja o pani też - odparł, uśmiechając się miło.

Louis przyglądał się swojej mamie i chłopakowi z dumnym wyrazem twarzy i odsunął krzesło, żeby Harry mógł usiąść. Brunet wymamrotał ciche “dziękuję”, po czym Louis delikatnie objął jego ramię. - Chcesz trochę herbaty, kochany? - spytał, wskazując ruchem głowy na kuchnię.

Harry przytaknął, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka miękko. - Tak, poproszę. Dzięki.

Louis kiwnął głową i powędrował w stronę kuchni. Już po krótkiej chwili Jay zaczęła gawędzić z Harrym, pytając, czy Daisy sprawiała problem poprzedniej nocy. Kiedy ten zaczął protestować, tłumacząc, że dziecko było naprawdę urocze i zakolegowali się już rano, Louis nastawiał wodę w czajniku, a Jay zerknęła na niego, uśmiechając się ciepło. Louis skierował się z powrotem do jadalni, chwycił dwa herbatniki, zachowując jedno dla siebie, a drugie podając Harry’emu, po czym usiadł tuż obok niego.

Zagarnął dłoń kędzierzawego i umiejscowił na swoim udzie, ściskając ją lekko.

-O, Lottie! Dobry! - wykrzyknęła nagle Jay, patrząc za Harry’ego i Louisa, który odwrócił się i ujrzał swoją najstarszą z młodszych sióstr uśmiechającą się do wszystkich szeroko.

-Hej, Lotts - Louis ucieszył się na jej widok. Odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Harry, to jest Lottie, moja najstarsza siostra. Ma jedenaście lat. Lottie, to Harry.

Harry posłał wstydliwy uśmiech i kiwnął do dziewczyny wolną ręką. - Miło mi cię poznać, Harry - powiedziała, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. Pognała szybko do kuchni, wyciągnęła z lodówki butelkę wody i odeszła.

_To było dziwne_.

Jay zachichotała. - Coś mi się zdaje, że kogoś zauroczyłeś - powiedziała, kierując swój wzrok na Harry’ego.

Ten się zarumienił, a Louis chwycił jego rękę jeszcze mocniej i również wydał z siebie chichot.

-Dobrze, Harry… Co ty na to? - zagadnęła. - Jesteś gotowy poznać resztę dziewczynek?

Louis miał zamiar zaprotestować, obawiając się nieco, - bo szczerze mówiąc, miał dość liczne rodzeństwo - lecz Harry wyprzedził jego kroki, przytakując trochę niepewnie, więc Louisowi nie zostało nic innego niż się zamknąć.

Jay wstała i ruszyła do pokoju, w którym właśnie bawiły się dziewczynki, a szatyn złożył małego buziaka na skroni swojego chłopaka. - Radzę uważać, pewnie będą się po tobie wspinać albo cię zgniotą - ostrzegł szybko, kiedy dotarli do salonu.

-Ok, nie ma sprawy - wymamrotał Harry, pobieżnie rozglądając się po pokoju. Ciszę zakłóciły piski Daisy próbującej uświadomić swojej siostrze, że “Harry jest najlepszy pod słońcem, Phoebe, naprawdę” i ciągnącej ją w stronę chłopaków. Felicite szła tuż za bliźniaczkami, kroku dotrzymywała jej Jay. Louis usadził Harry’ego na kanapie, po czym Daisy pognała jak najszybciej do bruneta i usiadła na jego podołku. Chwilę później Phoebe wspięła się na Louisa, obserwując gościa swojego domu może trochę zbyt ciekawsko i z początku nieśmiało. Louis zaczął bawić się jej potarganymi włosami, przedstawiając Harry’emu dziewczynki.

-Więc, dzisiaj poznałeś Lottie, a Daisy spotkałeś już wcześniej - powiedział. Zauważył, że Harry rzuca okiem na bliźniaczki, które siędzą im na kolanach, a potem kieruje swój wzrok w górę, właśnie na Louisa, który poklepał swoją siostrę po głowie. - A to jest Phoebe - Harry przybrał wdzięczny wyraz twarzy i uśmiechnął się do bliźniaczki, której imię dopiero poznał. Ta przyłożyła swój policzek do klatki piersiowej brata, niepewnie posyłając uśmiech. - A oto i Fliss, ma dziewięć lat.

-Cześć, Fliss - powiedział Harry, przez co Daisy zaczęła się kręcić na jego podołku tylko dlatego, by zdobyć choć trochę jego uwagi. Fizzy rozpromieniła się. Tak samo Jay, która posyłała uśmiech swojemu synowi poprzez całą szerokość pokoju.

-Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy zjeść razem lunch, może gdzieś wyjdziemy? Wszyscy? - rzuciła sugestią. - Chciałabym trochę lepiej poznać Harry’ego - dodała, szczerząc się do chłopaka, który po chwili spłonął dorodnym rumieńcem, ale zdobył się na to, by oddać uśmiech.

Louis i Harry wymienili się spojrzeniami; Harry wydawał się zadowolony z faktu, że będzie miał okazję wyjść z rodziną swojego chłopaka, więc Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Brzmi nieźle. Nie jestem jakoś specjalnie głodny, ale jeśli dziewczynki są, możemy iść. Zanim tam dojdziemy mój żołądek już będzie gotowy znów coś przyjąć.

Jay wyglądała na zaskoczoną - zazwyczaj szatyn umierał z głodu z samego rana. - Och, jadłeś już dziś śniadanie?

Louis wyszczerzył się. - Ta, Harry jest naprawdę dobrym kucharzem. Zrobił mi i Dais małe śniadanie, było świetne - odparł.

Jay nie dodała nic więcej, wygięła wargi w małym uśmiechu, po czym razem z Louisem skierowała wzrok na Daisy, która zwróciła się do Harry’ego. - Mógłbyś mi upleść warkocza?

Harry spojrzał z żalem i zaczął tłumaczyć. - Nie wiem, jak się plecie warkocze, kochanie. Przepraszam.

Daisy wydęła wargi, po czym zerknęła na brata i wpadła na pomysł. - Louis może ci pokazać! Phoebe też będzie chciała warkocza, więc mógłby cię nauczyć, czesząc jej włosy.

Fliss zachichotała cicho. - Nie mam nic przeciwko uczeniu go, ale Harry może się okazać w tym niezbyt dobry - powiedział Louis, żeby w razie czego uchronić Harry’ego od przymusowego kursu fryzjerstwa.

-Spróbuję dać z siebie wszystko? - odparł kędzierzawy.

Jay pogoniła Fliss, by się przygotowała do wyjścia i powiedziała Lottie, żeby zrobiła to samo. Louis pokazywał Harry’emu, jak oddzielić włosy na trzy pasma. Bliźniaczki lubiły mieć zaplecione warkocze po przeciwnych stronach - Phoebe po lewej, a Daisy po prawej - więc dłonie Louisa i Harry’ego dotykały się co chwilę, gdy szatyn uczył kędzierzawego, jak prawidłowo wykonać tę fryzurę. - To jest proste. Jakby każda część walczyła o to, by być pośrodku - powiedział, pokazując dokładnie to, o czym przed chwilą mówił.

Harry przytaknął, wysuwając język pomiędzy zęby w skupieniu, podążając za wcześniejszymi wskazówkami Louisa, który teraz cierpliwie czekał. Daisy zaczęła się wiercić, a Phoebe szeptała - Dais, zostań jeszcze chwilę w spokoju, on się bardzo stara.

Efekt końcowy wcale nie był taki zły i Harry wydawał się być z siebie zadowolony, bo Jay i Phoebe nie miały w planach niczego komentować i pęknąć tej bańki dumy, więc Louis cieszył się faktem, że Daisy nie była w stanie zobaczyć swojej fryzury, bo był pewien, że powiedziałaby coś na ten temat. Chwilę później bliźnaczki biegły, żeby założyć swoje skarpetki i buty, a dwie starsze dziewczynki w końcu zeszły po schodach na dół. Fliss wyglądała na kompletnie obojętną obecnością Harry’ego podczas ich wspólnego lunchu, ale Lottie pokazała się z dorodnym rumieńcem na twarzy i świeżo pomalowanymi na jasno paznokciami, walcząc o krótki kontakt wzrokowy z brunetem. Louis zauważył, że Harry był nieco zdenerwowany i uświadomił sobie, że musi jak najszybciej przełamać tę niezręczną i napiętą atmosferę.

Około dziesięć minut później, Louis, Harry, Phoebe i Daisy znajdowali się w samochodzie Lou, natomiast pozostała część rodziny jechała wraz z Jay. Wcześniej Harry został spytany przez mamę swojego chłopaka o miejsce, w którym proponuje zjedzenie lunchu, lecz ten od razu postanowił zapytać o to Lou, kiedy wsiedli do samochodu. Louis, którego nie mogło mniej obchodzić to, gdzie zjedzą, zaproponował dziewczynkom, żeby te rzuciły jakiś pomysł i ostatecznie wylądowali w Logan’s, miłej restauracji podającej najlepsze steki w mieście.

Louis trzymał rękę Harry’ego tak, żeby bliźniaczki nie zauważyły i nawet złożył przelotny pocałunek na jego policzku, kiedy Daisy i Phoebe obróciły się na swoich siedzeniach, by pokiwać swojej mamie przez szybę. Wierciły się na tylnich siedzeniach przez moment i odwróciły się przodem do kierunku jazdy, raz to bawiąc się lalkami, a raz rozmawiając z Louisem i Harrym.

Obiad był głośny - prawdopodobnie dużo głośniejszy, niż te, do których Harry był przyzwyczajony, a był przyzwyczajony do tych z Louisem i Anne - ale chłopak wydawał się być zadowolony; szczególnie wtedy, kiedy Louis położył swoją rękę na jego kolano, a po kilku minutach Harry sam postanowił złączyć je obie w silnym uścisku i pozostali tak do końca wizyty w restauraji.

Jay zadała kilka pytań Harry’emu, ale, szczerze mówiąc, znała odpowiedzi na większość z nich, ponieważ Louis nie byłby Louisem, gdyby nie opowiedział wszystkiego o swoim chłopaku. Teraz czuł się on naprawdę świetnie, widząc, jak dobrze Harry potrafi się dogadać z jego mamą. Dziewczynki także podtrzymywały rozmowę z brunetem, nawet Lottie była w stanie zapomnieć o swojej nieśmiałości wobec kędzierzawego i porozmawiać z nim przez chwilę. Bliźniaczki od razu pokochały Harry’ego i po raz setny ubiegały się o pozwolenie na bawienie się jego włosami - w końcu je otrzymując, lecz dopiero wtedy, kiedy ich ręce były czyste. Jay oczywiście pokochała Harry’ego za to, że był tolerancyjny i słodki, a kiedy dostała rachunek, podziękował jej i przytrzymał dla niej drzwi, kiedy opuszczali restaurację.

Postanowili pójść na mini-golfa, ponieważ o to poprosił kędzierzawy, który lubił pograć w wolnej chwili. Phoebe była w parze z Harrym (“ponieważ” jęknęła “to nie fair, że Daisy mogła spędzić z Harrym całą noc”), a Daisy z Louisem. Fliss, która mogła okazać się zbyt dużą konkurencją, będąc z kimś w duecie, przypadło stworzyć swoją własną drużynę, natomiast Lottie dobrała się z Jay, deklarując na wstępie, że obie są beznadziejne w tej grze, a dołączają tylko dlatego, żeby się rozerwać.

-Nie może przestać na ciebie patrzeć - wyszeptała Jay, przechodząc obok Louisa i niemal zaduszając go na śmierć.

Ten odwrócił się i spojrzał w jej oczy. - Co masz na myśli?

Kobieta posłała mu uśmiech i ruchem głowy skinęła na chłopaka w kręconych włosach. - Harry - wyjaśniła. - Nie odrywa od ciebie oczu. Jakbyś go zamagnetyzował. Ten chłopiec naprawdę cię kocha.

Louis zerknął na Hazzę, który w tym czasie również na niego patrzył. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, oboje się zarumienili, a Louis utkwił wzrok w ziemi, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. - Wiem, mamo - przyznał. - Już wcześniej usłyszałem od niego, że mnie kocha. Przed tym, jak weszliśmy do domu. Powiedziałem, że czuję do niego to samo - chociaż to było niesamowite uczucie - dzielić się tym z kimś - ciągle nawiedzała go ta myśl, że nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie kochał.

Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Jay. - Tak długo, jak będziesz miał to na myśli. Wydaje się być osobą, która kocha raz na całe życie - umiejcowiła mokrego buziaka na jego policzku i wróciła do Lottie, która bezowocnie próbowała umieścić tę cholerną piłkę w dołku.

Louis i Daisy jako trzeci, tuż za Fliss oraz Harrym wraz z Phoebe którzy ukończyli grę, zajmując drugie miejsce.

Kiedy w końcu wrócili do Louisa, Harry uświadomił sobie, że miał do odrobienia dużo pracy domowej na następny dzień, więc wszystkie dziewczynki się z nim pożegnały - niezręczne pokiwanie ręki w przypadku Lottie i Fliss, obwieszenie się bliźniaczek przy jego nogach oraz uścisk i całus w policzek od Jay - a Louis chwycił jego szkolną torbę, po czym oboje mogli opuścić posesję Tomlinsonów i udać się do Harry’ego.

Byli w garażu, Louis przytrzymał dłoń Harry’ego i złożył pocałunki na obu jego polikach, następnie przedostając się w stronę pojazdu, by móc otworzyć drzwi swojemu chłopakowi. Już mieli wejść do środka, kiedy kędzierzawy przystanął przed drzwiami i delikatnie przyłożył swoje wargi do jednego z kącików ust Louisa. Kiedy usiadł na miejscu kierowcy, zastanawiał się, czy dla Harry’ego była to  _nowa rzecz._ Pewnie, nie był na tyle gotowy, żeby spróbować się normalnie całować. Obrócił się, wyjeżdżając samochodem z pomieszczenia, a Harry chwycił jego dłoń, uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz.

-Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz dzieci - Louis podsumował pobyt Harry’ego, prowadząc samochód.

-Nie lubiłem - odparł Harry, brzmiąc na tak zaskoczonego, jaki był Louis przez cały dzień. - Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałem większej okazji, żeby pobyć z dziećmi trochę czasu. Wiesz, zawsze byłem jeden - przerwał. - Ale twoje siostry są bardzo urocze. Dziwne, może trochę, ale bardzo urocze. Polubiłem je wszystkie.

-Świata poza tobą nie widzą - przyznał Louis, wzmacniając uścisk ich splątanych rąk na sprzęgle. - Każda z nich. Mama też.

Harry posłał mu mały uśmiech. - Cieszę się - odpowiedział szybko.

Kiedy Louis jechał ulicą Harry’ego w dół, zaważył srebrny samochód, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, zaparkowany przed domem chłopaka. - Czyje jest to auto? - zadał pytanie, rzucając okiem na kędzierzawego. Zaparkował tuż za nim.

-Nie wiem - odparł zwyczajnie, wzruszając ramionami. - Pewnie do sąsiadów przyjechali goście. To zdarza się co chwilę.

Wyszli z pojazdu, szatyn wyjął torbę chłopaka z bagażnika i skierowali się do domu, ręka w rękę. Louis otworzył drzwi, zerkając na Harry’ego idącego tuż za nim i po prostu uśmiechając się do niego przed tym, jak wykonał obrót i wszedł w głąb mieszkania. Upuścił torbę, zastając to, co zastał. Był w szoku, a chwilę później mógł usłyszeć głośne dyszenie Harry’ego.

Anne na kanapie, potargane włosy, próba założenia na siebie koszuli. I wielki facet, na wpół na niej leżący, też usilnie ubiegający się by zrobić to samo.

 


	9. Część 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Julia)

**((Ostrzeżenie: wspomnienie gwałtu i molestowania; nie przedstawiono szczegółów, ale treść do tego nawiązuje.))**                        

-MAMO! - Harry wykrzyczał wściekle, gnając do salonu przez pół korytarza, popychając przy tym Louisa.

-Harry! - Anne zawołała w odezwie, poprawiając swoją koszulę jak najszybciej. - Myślałam, że nie będzie cię w domu przez cały dzień!

-Myślałem, że będziesz  _w pracy_ przez cały dzień! - warknął i założył ręce na klatce piersiowej. - I wracam do domu, by zastać  _to_?! Serio?!

Mama chłopaka walczyła ze słowami, które właśnie padły z ust jej syna. Mężczyzna wstał. - Myślę, że… chyba powinienem iść - rzucił szybko, na co Harry zareagował sarkastycznym śmiechem ustającym równo z chwilą przyciśnięcia ust obcego faceta na policzku Anne.

-EW! - jęknął kędzierzawy, stojąc twarzą w twarz z niechcianym gościem. - Wypierdalaj, kurwa, od mojej mamy!

Nagle Louis podbiegł do chłopaka, chwytając jego ramiona delikatnie, lecz wystarczająco mocno, by odciągnąć go do tyłu. - Nie chcesz tego, Harry - wymamrotał do jego ucha.

Harry nawet nie starał się walczyć z Louisem, a gdyby jego spojrzenie mogło zabijać, obcy facet, zerkający właśnie to na Anne, to na chłopaków, już leżałby martwy. - Wyjdź - powiedział cicho, ale w środku aż kipiał gniewem. Mężczyzna patrzył na szatynkę z bezradnością. -  _Wyjdź! Natychmiast!_

\- Po prostu idź - wyszeptała, nawet na niego nie patrząc. - Zadzwonię.

Postanowiwszy spełnić ich prośbę, udał się w dół korytarza, po raz ostatni rzucając okiem na stojącą za nim Anne. Wyszedł. Szatynka odwróciła się do syna, zaś ten spiorunował ją wzrokiem. To jedyne, co mógł zrobić; Louis nadal nie pozwalał mu się wyrwać z uścisku.

-Harry - zaczęła Anne, lecz ten, wyszarpnąwszy się z ramion swojego chłopaka, odwrócił się, nie zważając na matkę. Pognał na górę do swojego pokoju i mógł usłyszeć tylko Louisa mówiącego nieco niezręczne “Myślę, że powinienem… Pójdę do niego.”, po czym w domu zaczął odbijać się dźwięk stawianych kroków na schodach, bardzo szybkich kroków, więc Harry domyślił się, że chłopak straszliwie się o niego martwił.

Harry upadł twarzą na łóżko, a drzwi cichutko zaskrzypiały, kiedy Louis wszedł do pokoju, po chwili je zamykając.

-Harry?

Zielonooki wręcz nienawidził tego, jak niezdecydowanie brzmiał Lou. Naprawdę potrzebował teraz swojego chłopaka, żeby powiedzieć mu, jak się czuje. Szczerze mówiąc, gdyby został o to spytany, nie umiałby tego wytłumaczyć. Targało nim zbyt wiele różnych nowych, nigdy wcześniej nie zaznanych emocji, nawet nie wiedział, która z nich była prawdziwa.

Louis, usiadłszy na krańcu łóżka, umieścił swoją dłoń na plechach Harry’ego, by po chwili sunąć nią po jego ramionach. - Harry, czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł? Może powinienem zostać? Porozmawiać z tobą? Zamknąć się? Iść i znaleźć tego faceta, a potem spuścić mu łomot? Tylko wiesz, jest o wiele większy od nas, więc -

Harry przekręcił się i chwycił dłoń Louisa, który tylko zerknął na niego z góry i przestał mówić. Po chwili został pociągnięty za rękę i znalazł się na Harrym.

-Harry -

-Proszę - odparł, walcząc z gulą w gardle, która zwykle zwiastowała łzy. - Proszę.

Louis trwał w bezruchu, po prostu obserwując Harry’ego. Przytaknął. - W porządku - powiedział szybko. - Czego ci potrzeba? Co mam z tobą zrobić?

Harry przyciągnął szatyna jeszcze bliżej. - Owładnij. Po prostu - spraw, żeby to się działo.

-Ale Harry - Louis ostrzegł, lecz ten ponownie uciął mu nawet nie w połowie zdania.

-Proszę. Tylko trochę. Nie musimy - jakby  _robić_  nic takiego, ale. Muszę… Ja muszę przestać myśleć. Muszę płynąć, być gdzieś indziej i poczuć to drżenie i  _musisz_ pozwolić mi poczuć ten ogień, proszę - Harry ścisnął dłoń Louisa, czując desperackie łzy zaczynające tworzyć cienkie, mokre strużki na jego polikach.

Louis powoli skinął głową, patrząc z powrotem Harry’emu w oczy. - W porządku. Staraj się być cicho. Możesz to zrobić? Możesz być cicho?

_Być cicho._  Przytaknął; przecież mógł to zrobić. Louis wyszeptał coś, czego Harry nawet nie wyłapał, bo to zdawało się być na tę chwilę naprawdę nic nieznacznące, ponieważ poczuł, jak jego chłopak przysunął się trochę wyżej i zaczął składać pocałunki na jego twarzy.

Harry odchylił głowę, błagając Louisa, by zajął się skórą jego szyi. Ten poderwał się, a jego wargi rozpoczęły krótką wędrówkę w dół, przystając tylko na chwilę na spodniej stronie szczęki, stopniowo przemierzając jeszcze niższe obszary. Ciało Harry’ego wiło się, a on sam począł wypuszczać nierówne oddechy. Louis podążał ręką po pościeli, gorączkowo próbując odnaleźć drugą dłoń Harry’ego. Chwycił je obie i usytuował wokół swojej szyi.

Harry przeniósł jedną z rąk na plecy Louisa, zaś palce drugiej zaplątały się w kosmykach włosów chłopaka. Pociągnął je z nieznaczną siłą, lecz wyczuwalną dla szatyna, który jęknął wprost w jego skórę.

-Więcej. Boże, proszę. Więcej - Harry wyszeptał desperackim tonem, wzmacniając uchwyt na włosach Louisa.

Dyszał, czując otwarte usta na swojej szyi. Potem język, szorstki język sunący po jego skórze. Louis chciał przenieść pocałunki w inne miejsce, kiedy Harry ponownie pociągnął za jego kosmyki, mówiąc jak bardzo to było dobre.  _Boże, to było naprawdę dobre._

Umiejscawiał całusy wokół szyi Harry’ego, potem nad jego uszami, by po chwili przesunąć wargami po miejscach przykrytych lokami i pocierać je językiem. Brunet jęknął, tracąc trzeźwość umysłu; wił się pod ciałem Louisa, wyginając swoje własne w charakterystyczny łuk. Harry czuł podniecenie, które kieruje się  _gdzieś_ , czuł płonący, zmierzający ku potężnej eksplozji, ogień. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że jego spodnie robią się nieco ciasne w kroku.

Louis postanowił trochę zwolnić, pomimo że Harry chciał dowiedzieć się, dokąd podążał ogień, wiedział, że Louis by o niego zadbał. Ufał mu. Kochał go.

_Naprawdę go kocham,_ powiedział w myślach kędzierzawy.

-Ja ciebie też - Louis wyszeptał naprzeciwko szyi chłopaka. Czy Harry to powiedział na głos?

Ciało Harry’ego nadal falowało, lecz nie z taką siłą, jak przedtem. Louis przygniótł chłopaka, starając się nie dotknąć jego pachwiny. Zamknął usta, ponownie całując jego skórę.

Nagle Louis dmuchnął zimnym powietrzem wprost na, wciąż wilgotną od wcześniejszych mokrych pocałunków, szyję Harry’ego, któremu z trudem przyszło wykonanie wdechu przez tę różnicę temperatur; to było jak  _atak_ , w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Harry desperacko objął Louisa, uśmiechając się, ponieważ szatyn zrobił dokładnie to, o co był poproszony: zawładnął nim, zawładnął jego umysłem, ciałem, wszystkim.

Umysł Harry’ego stał się pusty, jakby kompletnie wybrakowany, dopóki nie poczuł kciuków Louisa na swoich kościach policzkowych, a potem uświadomił sobie, że błagał o więcej, mówiąc “TakTakTak”, a Louis szeptał “Touch, touch, touch” w odezwie.

Harry westchnął i, nadal z przymkniętymi oczyma, skinął głową na potwierdzenie. -Touch - zgodził się, wiedząc, że Louis nie miał zamiaru podniecić go po raz kolejny dzisiaj. Ściągnąwszy usta, cmoknął, zbyt leniwy na odnalezienie ust Louisa, który po chwili złożył szybkiego buziaka na policzku kędzierzawego. Poczuł, jak usta jego chłopaka rozciągają się w niewyobrażalnie wielkim uśmiechu, mogąc po raz kolejny spotkać się ze skórą Harry’ego.

Louis przewrócił się z ciała zielonookiego na plecy, po chwili ciągnąc je za sobą, by leżeli naprzeciwko siebie. Harry przystawił swój nos do szyi szatyna, a kiedy szelest od poruszania się i dżwięk wydychanego powietrza uciszyły się, był w stanie usłyszeć swoją mamę rozmawiającą z kimś. Prawdopodobnie przez telefon.

Z  _nim._  

Potrząsnąwszy głową i skomląwszy, mocno przycisnął jedno ucho do klatki piersiowej Louisa, a drugie zakrył własną dłonią. Poczuł wszystkie rodzaje różnorakich uczuć kursujące wewnątrze jego ciała. Louis wyciągnął swoją dłoń, oplutł nią Harry’ego i uścisnął najmocniej jak tylko potrafił, to trzymało ich razem.

\- Ciaśniej - powiedział Harry w ramię Louisa. Szatyn posłuchał, a zielonooki westchnął, odsłaniając dwoje uszu, czuł, że kiedy chłopak go trzymał, mógł znieść słuchanie rozmowy jego matki. - Dziękuję - wyszeptał.

Louis skinął głową, pocierając podbródkiem o loki na głowie Harry’ego, by go trochę uspokoić. - Zawsze będę się tobą opiekował - przysiągł. Podciągnął się nieco wyżej, a brunet tylko czekał na jakieś “ale”.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech. - Myślę… Myślę, że chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o tym, co się właśnie stało.

Harry uśmiechnął się, szeroko otwierając swoje oczy. - Zaopiekowałeś się mną - przyznał, słysząc nutę zdziwienia w jego głosie.

Louis zanuciwszy, zgodził się z chłopakiem, lecz po chwili powiedział - Mam na myśli… Co się stało na dole. Kiedy weszliśmy do domu.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, Lou - odparł, a ta rozmowa z Louisem prawdopodobnie była najkrótszą i najmniej przyjemną rozmową z Louisem. - Porozmawiajmy o twoich urodzinach. Są za niedługo. Co chcesz dostać? Jestem okropnym chłopakiem; jeszcze nigdy nic ci nie dałem.

Lou umieścił pocałunek na czubku głowy Harry’ego. - Nie musisz mi nic kupować, kochanie. Mam wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem.

Harry wyczuł, że szatyn przygotowuje się na to, by zmienić temat, więc postanowił tak tego nie kończyć. - Chciałbym udawać, że mówisz o chwili tej tutaj, właśnie teraz, owijając ramiona wokół mnie i mówiąc “aw, jaki słodki jest mój chłopak”, ale potem przypominam sobie, jak właściwie wygląda twój dom i jaki masz pokój. Wiem, że mówisz całkowicie serio.

Louis pękł i zachichotał, wbijając palec w polik Harry’ego. - Zamknij się! - powiedział. - Jeszcze sobie o tym porozmawiamy, Hazza - jego głos przybrał poważny ton. - Myślę, że to nieuniknione. Muszę cię chronić, muszę wiedzieć jak to robić.

Brunet wydął wargi i zamknął oczy, by jego mózg mógł znowu chwilę odpocząć. - Po prostu podniecaj mnie za każdym razem, kiedy widzę moją mamę będącą dziwką? - Kiedy te słowa padły z jego ust, poczuł się źle, naprawdę źle. - Ja… Ja nie…

Ale Louis tam był, Louis tam znowu był. Położył palce na twarzy bruneta i mamrotał słodkie rzeczy jak “Wiem, że nie miałeś tego na myśli, kochanie” i “Nie, twoja mama nie jest dziwką, w żadnym wypadku” oraz “Nic, co powiedziałeś, nie sprawi, że przestanę cię kochać, skarbie”.

Harry przytaknął, choć nadal czuł się straszliwie.

Oczywiście szatyn zauważył wyraz jego twarzy, więc nagle powiedział - Chcesz gdzieś stąd wyjść?

-  _Tak_  - odparł zielonooki, podskakując gwałtownie z materaca.

\- Weź swoją torbę - przypomniał Louis, wyskakując z łóżka Harry’ego. Szatyn, widząc podejrzliwe spojrzenie chłopaka, dodał stanowczo - Nie pozwolę ci się obijać tylko dlatego, że oczarowałeś dzisiaj moją rodzinę, rozumiemy się?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i znalazłszy swoją torbę, wpakował do niej wszystkie książki, a Louis chwycił jego dłoń i wyprowadził z pokoju.

Anne opuściła pomieszczenie w tej samej chwili. Louis puścił dłoń chłopaka i stanął do niego twarzą. - Ja, erm, poczekam na zewnątrz, w takim razie - powiedział i zszedł w dół po schodach. Harry nadal stał w bezruchu ze wzrokiem tkwiącym w jego matce, kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi frontowych.

Anne zaczęła kroczyć ku niemu. - Harry - powiedziała, lecz ten uniósł rękę w powietrzu i jej przerwał.

\- Nie chcę kolejnego mężczyzny w moim domu - oznajmił, czując się niekomfortowo z tym, czego praktycznie wymagał od swojej matki.

-  _Harry_  - spróbowała ponownie, ale on i tak by nie posłuchał.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem mężczyznę z kobietą, on, ona była gwałcona, a potem zrobił to samo  _mnie_! - Harry wrzeszczał, tracąc cierpliwość. -  _Nie chcę_ kolejnego mężczyzny w moim domu.

Anne wybuchnąwszy płaczem, przytaknęła i zakryła dłońmi twarz. Serce Harry’ego pękło na ten widok, więc jak najszybciej ruszył w stronę swojej rodzicielki i przytulił ją, po chwili składając buziaka na czubku jej głowy.

-  _Kocham cię_ , mamo - powiedział cicho. - Ale ostatni ojciec, jakiego miałem, musiał być uderzony patelnią. Nie chcę kolejnego - ucałował ją ponownie. - Wychodzę. Wrócę w nocy. Louis będzie ze mną. Kocham cię - wymamrotał na pożegnanie.

Brunet próbował, z całych sił próbował nie myśleć o swojej płaczącej mamie, podnosząc z podłogi torbę, wychodząc z domu i trafiając w ramiona Louisa.

 

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Shhh, zrujnujesz tę magię.

\- Louis, to jakiś magazyn, pośród straszliwych ciemności, w dodatku to naprawdę zła część miasta.

\- A mówiłeś, że nie wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy!

Nastąpiło niegłośne tupnięcie nogą, a Louis odchrząknął, czując stopień.

\- W porządku?

\- Jest dobrze. Gdzie twoja ręka?

\- Tutaj.

\- Tu?

\- Nie, to moje biodro, kochanie.  _Tutaj._

\- Och, przepraszam. Mam ją, chodźmy. Patrzmy na nogi i uważajmy…. i….

Louis zburzył panującą ciszę przez pstryknięcie włącznikiem i zapalenie światła, a Harry począł się rozglądać dookoła. Owszem, byli w jakimś starym opuszczonym magazynie. Zielonooki spojrzał na Lou, niczym niewzruszony. Szatyn zgiął ręce i założył je na biodrach.

\- Nie widziałeś jeszcze  _najlepszego_ , Harry; nie zadzieraj nosa!

Harry fuknął, po chwili przytakując. – W porządku, w takim razie pokaż mi.

Louis skinął głową i ponownie chwycił dłoń kędzierzawego, ściskając ją i pociągnąwszy go na klatkę schodową, tym razem oświetloną, pobiegli na górę. Szatyn zaczął pchać Harry’ego przez przypadkowe drzwi w dół jakiegoś kolejnego przypadkowego korytarza.

-To nie jest to na co wygląda, prawda? Nie chcesz mnie tu zabić i ukryć moje ciało, tak?

Louis parsknął śmiechem. – Proszę cię, to jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc; Nie mógłbym tego zniszczyć i przebywać w towarzystwie smrodu gnijącego ciała.

\- Ta, dzięki, Lou. Uspokoiłeś mnie.

Niebieskooki postanowił skończyć już tę rozmowę. Wyjąwszy klucze z kieszeni, otworzył ostatnie drzwi i wepchnął Harry’ego do pomieszczenia.

Styles przystanął na chwilę, a szatyn dołączył do niego, przechodząc przez drzwi i oczekując reakcji chłopaka.

Pomieszczenie było przeogromne i przypominało dżunglę. Na ścianach były namalowane zwierzęta. Koty dżungli, niedźwiedzie i jeszcze inne, o których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał i być może dlatego nie potrafił ich rozpoznać; całkiem możliwe jest to, że były z innych krajów, ale wyglądały na dzikie. Tuż pod wysokim sufitem namalowano bluszcz, korony oraz pnie drzew i liczne krzewy. Na podłodze odzwierciedlono strumyk, a w nim ryby, które zapewne nawet nie istnieją, a w miejscach, gdzie nie było płynącej wody, odtworzono coś na kształt małego brzeżku o brudnym kolorze. Pozostała część podłogi przedstawiała pewnego rodzaju wilgotną ziemię pokrytą mchem i opadłymi martwymi gałązkami i liśćmi. Kiedy Harry uniósł głowę w górę, odnalazł gwiazdy – te prawdziwe, wyglądające jak kropki na końcu zdania; nie narysowane – i ciemne przepełnione granatem niebo. Na jednej ze ścian znajdowało się okno, a Harry oczekiwał, że będzie mógł przez nie zobaczyć miasto o tej porze lub może tę wiejską, spokojną część – nie potrafił określić, czego się spodziewał – ale było ono przykryte kurtyną o barwie zbliżonej do ścian. W całym pomieszczeniu nie było ani jednego przebłysku bieli.

Wszystkie meble były drewniane, z wyjątkiem poduszek. W jednym z kątów stało kilka siedzisk i wielkich poduch przypominających albo zarośla, albo głazy. W przeciwległym rogu było łóżko przywieszone do sufitu za pomocą grubych sznurów, które pomalowano tak, by wyglądały jak liany, a łóżko samo w sobie było jednym wielkim kołem wiszącym w odległości jednej stopy od podłogi. Prześcieradło i kołdrę ułożono tak, by zakryć przerwę pomiędzy hamakiem a ziemią, przez którą przepływał strumień. Niektóre fragmenty malunku wyglądały jak prawdziwa woda z rybami, podczas gdy kolejne były wypełnione otoczakami, kamieniami i brudem. Granice wody wyglądały jak reszta podłogi; martwe liście, mech, gałęzie i wilgoć. Nie było tam komputera ani telewizora, ale powieszono radio przygrywające odgłosy dzikiej natury, na przykład ćwierkanie ptaków czy płynąca woda.

\- Lou – Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Szczęka mu opadła, spojrzał na swojego chłopaka z wrażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, potem znów na pokój i się uśmiechnął.

\- To magazyn mojego taty – powiedział Louis i na chwilę spauzował. – Erm, właściwie, jest właścicielem  _wszystkich_  magazynów w mieście, ale. Ten nie był wystarczająco duży jak na takie przedsiębiorstwo, więc go zostawili. Tata chciał zburzyć ten budynek, ale powiedziałem, żeby go zachował i wprowadził tu prąd. Mówiłem, że chodziłem tu, by zaznać trochę spokoju i się odprężyć, uprawiać seks bez zobowiązań z jakimiś przypadkowymi osobami i poćwiczyć z moim zespołem

\- Miałeś zespół? – spytał zaciekawiony Harry

\- Nie – odparł Louis. – Ale mój tata myśli, że miałem, a nie interesuje się mną na tyle, by usłyszeć jak śpiewam, więc podziałało. To miejsce trzymało mnie z dala od kłopotów, nie wpakowywałem się w nie.

Harry przytaknął. To miało sens. – Kto pomalował tak to pomieszczenie? – zadał pytanie, kucając, by przejechać dłonią po szczególnie jasnej rybie w strumieniu.

\- Ja i facet, którego zatrudniłem – odpowiedział. Wyłapał spojrzenie Harry’ego, które było pełne zdziwienia i podziwu. Uśmiechnął się. – Używałem szablonów; ja zaznaczałem kontury, a ten fachowiec zamalowywał środek. Nigdy później tu nie przyszedł – dodał. – Wyprowadził się. Nikt poza mną, i tobą, nie wie o istnieniu tego miejsca.

Harry stał w bezruchu. – A Zayn i Stan? – Louis pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu. – Jay? – ta sama reakcja. – Ale… zdecydowałeś się zabrać mnie? – spytał, niedowierzając, a jego wargi unosiły się w uśmiechu.

Niebieskooki rozpromienił się, opuszczając głowę w dół i łącząc stopy naprzeciwko namalowanej gałązki. – Um, tak, zgadza się – odparł. – Ja, ja nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie pokochałem, nie tak naprawdę, a ty… to moje ulubione miejsce na świecie, jest lepsze nawet od boiska futbolowego. To właśnie tutaj zawsze przychodziłem, będąc samotnym lub zasmuconym – wcześniej, um, ty wiesz, Harry, to… to  _ty._

Na twarz Harry’ego wkradł się głupi uśmieszek, a Louis położył się na hamaku i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. – Chcesz się pohuśtać? – spytał.

Harry skinął głową i kierował się w stronę chłopaka, zrzucając z ramienia swoją torbę i kładąc ją obok. Szatyn przytrzymał łóżko do chwili, kiedy kędzierzawy się na nie nie wspiął. Hamak był naprawdę miękki i wygodny, ze sznurami wokół wyglądającymi jak liany, czuli się odizolowani od świata zewnętrznego, odizolowani od wszystkiego innego. Louis wyciągnął rękę do ściany i odepchnął się od niej, a całe łożysko zaczęło się powoli huśtać w tę i z powrotem.

Harry nadal siedział, przyzwyczajając się do lekkiego kołysania. Louis podniósł jego torbę i wyjął z niej kilka potrzebnych książek. Przez jakiś czas pracowali nad zadaniami.

W końcu Louis położył się i pociągnął za sobą Harry’ego, żeby się z nim przytulić. Relaksowali się przez nieokreślony czas – wystarczająco długi, by powieki Harry’ego zaczęły opadać – dopóki Louis nie pocałował czoła chłopaka. – Jesteś gotowy, by o tym porozmawiać?

Brunet otworzył oczy i spojrzał z dołu na Lou, widząc jedynie jego szczękę, gdyż szatyn wpatrywał się w niebo, na gwiazdy.

\- Pomyślisz, że to głupie - wyszeptał Harry.

Louis odwrócił wzrok od sufitu i przyłożył dłoń do podbródka zielonookiego, lekko go ściskając. - Harry, nic, co myślisz, nie jest głupie - powiedział. - A jeśli takie będzie, powiem ci i wtedy zmienimy to tak, że będzie wyglądało na mądre, ok?

Brunet nie  odpowiedział, ale posłał lekki uśmiech. - Teraz, teraz jest w porządku - mówił szczerze. - Wiem, co się ze mną działo i wiem też, że to okropne, i że opinie ludzi na mój temat zmieniają się po dowiedzeniu się prawdy. Ale ja to widzę inaczej. To stało się, kiedy byłem jeszcze małym  _szkrabem_ , i to był jeden jedyny raz i nie byłem świadomy, więc to nie jest tak, że wiem, czy kiedyś zrobił coś gorszego niż…  _dotykanie mnie_. Wszyscy zwariowali, panikowali, dostawali białej gorączki. Pewnie gdyby tak nie zareagowali, nie myślałbym o tym już więcej. To jak… złamałeś rękę, będąc młodszym, prawda? To dla mnie podobne. Przez twoją złamaną rękę nie panikujesz na myśl o upadku, to nie do końca emocjonalne zranienie, naprawdę. Pomimo że to doświadczenie coś w tobie zmieniło i prawdopodobnie przypominasz sobie o złamaniu, gdy widzisz kogoś ze złamaną ręką. Prawda? - Harry nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi na pytanie, lecz Louis przytaknął. - Właśnie, więc to dla mnie podobne. Ale… tak jakby, mogę… mogę oglądać porno - powiedział, wściekle się rumieniąc. - Mam na myśli gejowskie porno. Mogę patrzeć na faceta leżącego na facecie, i to dla mnie w porządku, nie myślę o niczym. Ale kiedy zaangażowana jest w to kobieta, to… przywodzi mi na myśl tamtą sytuację? Nie lęk ani nic z tych rzeczy. Nie byłem  _przestraszony_ , widząc tego gościa z moją mamą. To po prostu przypomina mi tę dziewczynę. Koleżankę mojego taty? Nie mogę nic z tym zrobić, czasami mam tak, że myślę o jakiejś kobiecie z mężczyzną w takiej sytuacji i widzę ją jako… ofiarę gwałtu. To głupie, wiem, ale-

\- Harry, to nie jest głupie. Prawie jak wyjęte ze słownika psychologii - Louis mu przerwał. - Kojarzysz fakty, łączysz wizualizację z tym, co się wydarzyło. Nawet jeśli wtedy nie przychodzi strach, to normalne kojarzyć ten widok z… impulsem, który nakazuje ci pomóc, zgaduję? To nie jest… To całkowicie normalne - zapewnił.

Harry przytaknął i podciągnął się do koszulki Louisa. - Ja po prostu nie chcę żadnego nowego mężczyzny w moim domu. Poprzedni to zniszczył, zniszczył dom i rodzinę. Tata zniszczył wszystko, wciąż pamiętam, jak bardzo mama płakała. Próbowała dużo przede mną ukryć, ale nie spałem tak dużo, jak myślała. Słyszałem szlochy w nocy, wczesnymi rankami, kiedy zakładałem słuchawki, a mama była przekonana, że nie słyszę nic poza muzyką. Moja mama jest wszystkim, co mam, Lou. Nikomu nie pozwolę sprawić, że uroni choć jedną łzę. - Harry zszedł z toru, oddychając ciężej, kiedy popadł w tę melancholię. - To  _złe_ , ta kobieta to moja matka, a ten mężczyzna się mną zabawi i sprawi, że ona znowu będzie płakać.

Palce Louisa powędrowały na poliki kędzierzawego, klępiąc je lekko - Dlaczego sądzisz, że facet twojej mamy się tobą zabawi, skarbie?

Harry potrząsnął głową w niedowierzaniu, marszcząc brwi. - To jest to, co ojcowie robią, Lou. Niszczą  _wszystko_ \- westchnął. - Nie uważam, że każdy mężczyzna taki jest. Nie boję się  _mężczyzn_. Ale jeśli są czyimiś  _ojcami_ , mogą tacy być.  _Mogą_ , ponieważ  _należysz_ do nich, jesteś ich  _własnością_.

Szatyn skinął głową, a Harry’ego zadowalał fakt, że jego chłopak go rozumie lub co najwyżej udaje, że tak jest. - Przecież nie boisz się o siebie, Harry - zagadnął powoli, brzmiąc pytająco, lecz Harry wiedział, że jest to stwierdzenie. - O co jeszcze chodzi?

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, oczy zaczęły go piec. Uniósł palec, by otrzeć wilgotną strużkę łzy. Wziął głęboki wdech i spróbował to wyjaśnić. - Byliśmy z mamą we dwoje przez lata. Nawet nie pamiętam, czy mama kiedykolwiek od tamtego czasu była na randce. Ona nie potrzebuje nikogo. Poza mną. Ja… powinienem być dla niej wystarczający - przekonywał tymi słowami nie tylko Louisa, lecz także i siebie.

\- Och, Hazza - westchnął, podciągając się trochę wyżej i Harry odwrócił się do niego. - Harry, ty jesteś wystarczający. Nie myśl inaczej - przygryzł wargę. - Ale twoja mama nie miała nikogo przez długi czas i-

\- Może miała - przerwał szatynowi Harry, czując się dotknięty tymi słowami, lecz przytłumione wyszły już z jego ust.

\- Słucham?

Harry odchylił głowę, mówiąc naprzeciw szczęki chłopaka. - Może miała - powtórzył łamiącym się głosem. - Nie powiedziała mi o tym facecie i nie wyglądało na to, że miała zamiar. Co jeszcze ukrywała?

Louis skinął głową na znak zrozumienia, a jego dłoń znalazła się w lokach Harry’ego. - Nie wiem, Hazz. Ale myślę, że lepiej by było, gdybyś poszedł i porozmawiał z nią o tym. To Anne ma odpowiedzi; ja mogę tylko zgadywać i przytulać.

Kędzierzawy przygryzł wargę, doskonale wiedząc, że Louis chciałby, żeby przedyskutował to z mamą jak najszybciej. Po prostu nie był gotowy. - Mógłbyś… mógłbyś mnie poprzytulać jeszcze trochę? - zadał pytanie trochę niepewnie, nie chcąc usłyszeć odmowy z ust szatyna. - Nie chcę jeszcze z nią o tym rozmawiać - przyznał, czując się paskudnie. - Chcę zostać tutaj, w dżungli, z moim chłopakiem.

Louis zachichotał, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Myślałeś, że odmówiłbym przytulania ciebie? - spytał na poważnie, na co ten wzruszył ramionami, nie patrząc mu w oczy. - Harry, zawsze będę się tobą opiekował. Dokładnie. _Zawsze_. Tak długo, jak będę mógł.

\- Ponieważ mnie kochasz.

\- Ponieważ cię kocham - potwierdził Louis. - Ale twoja mama też cię kocha. Będziesz musiał z nią porozmawiać. Ja mogę się tobą zaopiekować, ale nie podejmę za nią żadnej decyzji, nie naprawię twojej rodziny ani nie zmienię twojej przeszłości.

\- Nie oczekuję tego od ciebie - sprostował, nie chcąc, by niebieskooki czuł się z tym źle. - Po prostu chcę, żebyś  _był_ \- odetchnął.  - Chcę ciebie.

Louis ucałował jego policzek, po czym odsunął się od niego lekko. Harry pochylił się i ponownie się do niego przycisnął.

Kędzierzawy rozpromienił się i złożył pocałunek przy kąciku ust Lou, po chwili układając swoją głowę na ramieniu chłopaka, próbując się zrelaksować. - Musimy dziś wrócić do domu - przypomniał jeszcze, zanim układał się do snu. - Ale możesz zostać - zapewnił Harry, po chwili zamykając oczy.

 


	10. Część 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Martyna)

-  _Lou!_

Louis popatrzył w górę na kilku krzyczących kolegów z drużyny, widząc jedynie lecącą w niego piłkę. Zderzyła się z jego głową i został prawie przewrócony na ziemię przez jej siłę.  _O cholera,_ to było mocne kopnięcie.

Zabolało dużo mocniej, z przenikliwym zimnem i chłopak syknął, kiedy przyłożył dłoń w miejsce uderzenia.

Jego oczy odszukały Harry’ego, który zerkał na niego, zmartwiony ale nie hołubiący. Harry wiedział, że starszy mógł przyjąć kilka uderzeń, nawet jeśli go to martwiło.

Szatyn skinął uspokajająco i twarz młodszego zmiękła w uldze, a później zacisnęła się, kiedy spojrzał na Chibuzo, który kopnął tę piłkę. Louis jęknął w sobie. Tak jakby Harry potrzebował  _kolejnego_  powodu, żeby nie lubić Chibuzo - dokładnie tego przed nim i jedynego, dokładnie tego, który stał na jego drodze. 

W momencie, gdy kilku pozostałych zawodników z drużyny podeszło wystarczająco blisko, żeby dostrzec twarz Louisa, skrzywili się i wydali pełne współczucia  _'oooh',_  na co chłopak wyprostował ramiona. - W porządku - wykrzyknął, a jego oczy spoczęły na Chibuzo, który patrzył nieco przepraszająco. - Posłuchaj kolego, jeśli nie nie umiesz trafić piłką do wyznaczonego sobie celu, nie kop jej. A jeśli twój cel nie był wyznaczony, to wcale nim nie był. Użyj swojej głowy człowieku, okej? - rzekł stanowczo, jednak nie surowo i Chibuzo się rozluźnił.

\- Przepraszam Tommo - odrzekł swoim dziwnym akcentem.

Louis zaakceptował to skinieniem i zbył go machnięciem dłoni, nie przejmując się, tak długo dopóki dzieciak nie zrobi tego ponownie. Wypadki się zdarzają. To jest sport.

Ćwiczyli przez kolejną godzinę, Louis nie całkiem poradził sobie z odrętwieniem i tępym uderzaniu w twarzy, jednak mógł to zignorować. Podczas gdy większość chłopaków z drużyny odpuściła sobie Louisa przez poprzednie uderzenie. Harry grał bardziej agresywnie - był taki, naprawdę, od ponad tygodnia lub dłużej.

Louis zignorował jego zachowanie, bo wiedział, że jego chłopak wciąż miał w domu niespokojny czas i potrzebował czegoś do kontroli. Harry zdecydowanie sprawiał, że ćwiczenia były bardziej wyczerpujące i wszyscy w rezultacie więcej biegali.

Kiedy trening się skończył i wszyscy pozostali się zmyli, Harry podszedł od tyłu do szatyna, który stał przed lustrem w toalecie, przyglądając się siniakowi. Louis nacisnął na krzywiznę przy oczodole i skrzywił się, a Harry stłumił chichot i przesunął powoli swoje ręce na jego ramiona.

\- W porządku? - zapytał, spotykając oczy starszego w lustrze.

Louis kiwnął głową i chwycił worek lodu, który włożył do umywalki, umieszczając go z powrotem na twarzy. Siniak nie był wcale taki zły - prawdopodobnie zejdzie po góra dwóch dniach - ale Louis zaczynał mieć ból głowy. - Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy odpuścili dzisiejsze ćwiczenia? - zapytał. - Zaczyna boleć mnie trochę głowa.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się łagodnie na refleksję niższego chłopaka. Następnie wykrzywił się i stwierdził. - W każdym razie, i tak bolą mnie plecy.

Tomlinson odwrócił się zmartwiony, patrząc na kędzierzawego. - Co jest nie tak? Chcesz żebym je pomasował?

Twarz Harry’ego zmieniła się w pełną nadziei i zapytał - Mógłbyś?

Starszy zaśmiał się i pchnął jego plecy. - Oczywiście, pewnie. Połóż się  płasko na brzuchu.

I młodszy tak zrobił. Louis wspiął się na nie. - Muszę jakby, usiąść okrakiem na twoim tyłku. Okej? - ostrzegł. 

Harry skinął, odwracając swoją głowę w bok. - Jeśli to pozwoli moim plecom się rozluźnić, możesz mnie wstrząsnąć paralizatorem, nie obchodzi mnie to Lou.

Louis zachichotał i ułożył swoje kolana po obydwóch stronach jego prawie nieistniejących bioder. Zmarszczył jego koszulkę u góry i przysunął się do przodu tak, że siedział dokładnie na jego wypukłym tyłeczku, umieszczając ręce po dwóch stronach wcięcia jego kręgosłupa. - Wdech - powiedział, pozwalając swoim dłoniom unieść się wraz z oddechem młodszego - i wydech - zakończył, wciskając je w dół, kiedy jego płuca opadły. Obydwaj usłyszeli kilka małych trzasków, a Harry chrząknął i westchnął. Louis przysunął ręce bliżej siebie, nieco w dół kręgosłupa bruneta i powtórzył. Dźwięk był głośniejszy i Harry wypuścił cichy jęk.

-  _Ochhh,_  jakie to dobre - powiedział szczęśliwie. - Bolą nieco niżej - dodał i kiedy Louis zniżył ręce, on skinął. - Tam. - Wciągnął powietrze i wypuścił je, a Louis naparł w dół z kilkoma donośnymi trzaskami. Harry jęknął absolutnie jak  _gwiazda porno._

Louis poczuł jak jego penis drgnął i wzniósł się na swoich kolanach, więc Harry nie mógł tego poczuć. Modlił się, żeby nie stał się twardy. Ponownie klepnął jego kręgosłup i Harry stał się jeszcze głośniejszy i nieco bardziej gardłowy. Louis prawdopodobnie miał umrzeć.

\- Erm, hej, Hazza? - Louis spróbował wstępnie. Kędzierzawy jęknął w odpowiedzi, co - okej, to nie pomogło. - Czy mógłbyś.. ehm.. mógłbyś spróbować.. nie.. robić tego?

Chłopak wypuścił westchnięcie, kiedy Louis lekko się przesunął. - Robić czego? - zapytał, wyciągając szyję, żeby zobaczyć Louisa.

\- Robić te.. erm.. wydawać te jęki. To.. działa na mnie - wyznał, czując się okropnie. Wiedział, że to była normalna reakcja, ale zawsze czuł się źle po zainicjowaniu seksualnej dyskusji z Harry’m, bardziej dlatego, że Louis nie czuł jakby młodszy był gotów, żeby rozmawiać ze swoim chłopakiem o swoich wzwodach.

Harry oblał się rumieńcem i Louis zobaczył go nawet na jego plecach. Zdecydował się zejść z pleców i dać mu trochę przestrzeni, więc powiedział. - Idę pod prysznic, okej? - I poszedł po prostu to zrobić, chwytając w drodze ręcznik.

Louis tak na prawdę nie mył się, ale stał pod zdecydowanie zimną wodą, zapewniając siebie, że zwali sobie przed snem i pomyślał o swojej starej, pomarszczonej (mimo tego wciąż kochanej) babci, jej denaturkach i saszetce do paska, bez której nigdy nie opuszczała domu. Myślał o waginach, błyszczyku i tamponach (myślałam, że to ja jestem dziwna, ale Tommo zdecydowanie mnie pobija.. serioo! - dop.tł) i w końcu wrócił do normy. Nie słyszał zbyt wiele, dopóki nie skrzypnął zawias od szafki Harry’ego, więc zakręcił wtedy wodę i wytarł się ręcznikiem, szybko kierując się do swojej szafki, w której znajdowały się jego ubrania.

\- Harry? - zawołał, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Jestem na zewnątrz - krzyknął.

Louis skierował się do wyjścia z szatni, znalazł Harry’ego i oblał się głębokim rumieńcem. - Harry, dlaczego jesteś na zewnątrz w takim zimnie? - zażądał odpowiedzi, ciągnąc za jego rękaw. - Przeziębisz się, no dalej, chodź do środka. - Brunet się poddał i wszedł do środka, zamykając drzwi. - Dlaczego tam byłeś? - zapytał, oglądając ostrożnie młodszego.

Harry ponownie się zarumienił, ale jego wzrok pozostał wbity w Louisa, kiedy mówił. - Ja tylko.. pomyślałem, że ty.. ehm. Myślałem, że będziesz sobie obciągał pod.. prysznicem? Więc stwierdziłem, że.. dam ci trochę prywatności, to wszystko.

Louis gapi się na swojego chłopaka. - Harry, nie szedłem pod prysznic po to, żeby sobie ulżyć; poszedłem posiedzieć pod zimną wodą i pomyśleć o waginach, i pomarszczonych starych  _babciach._

Harry roześmiał się w szoku i powiedział - Och, w takim razie okej.

Szatyn wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem i zapytał. - Co? Myślałeś, że po prostu pójdę, wezmę swojego kutasa i zwalę sobie z tobą oddalonym o piętnaście stóp?

Młodszy wydał dźwięk dławienia się, kiedy Louis powiedział ‘kutas’, ale zakaszlał i wydukał. - Ja.. Ja nie wiem. Po prostu pomyślałem– znaczy– to moja wina, że ty.. więc stwierdziłem, że to będzie przynajmniej to co mogę zrobić–

\- Harry, jesteś tak irytująco uprzejmą osobą. - Westchnął i przycisnął pocałunek do jego policzka kontynuując. - Jeśli mam to zrobić to poczekam, aż będę w swoim pokoju, zgoda? Albo, wiesz, kiedy– zdecydowanie później, kiedy będziemy– wiesz. Po prostu.. Nie zrobię tego będąc w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Tak na przyszłość.

Kędzierzawi zarumienił się głęboko, jednak pokiwał głową i wziął glęboki wdech, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Louis czekał cierpliwie i w porę młodszy się odezwał. - Czy my– możemy znowu pójść do dżungli? Chciałbym– tylko z tobą porozmawiać, ale nie chce, żeby były z nami dziewczynki, a w moim domu wciąż jest  _dziwnie.._ \- zamilknął, wyglądając na niepewnego, a Louis przełknął mocno ślinę.

\- Oczywiście Harry - zgodził się, próbując wstrzyknąć trochę wesołości w swój głos. - Możemy iść. Daj mi spakować moją torbę i możemy pójść prosto tam, okej?

Chłopak skinął z ulgą, zostawiając Louisa, żeby martwił się pakowaniem swoich rzeczy.

 [TOUCH]

\- Więc, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - zapytał, w momencie gdy przekręcał klucz do dżungli.

Harry się zarumienił i wszedł do środka, śpiesząc do łóżka i wskakując na nie, sprawiając, że się zakołysało. Louis wpatrywał się w niego – szczerze, jak mógłby tego nie robić? Harry był tak cholernie piękny i poklepał łóżko obok siebie.

\- Chciałem.. o–o mnie i o tobie - powiedział, a jego rumieniec stał się jeszcze mocniejszy, gdy wpatrywał się w kołdrę.

Louis przeszedł przez pokój i podciągnął się w górę, a gdy usiedli po turecku, twarzami zwróconymi do drugiego, Harry chwycił jedną z jego dłoni i zaczął obrysowywać znaki na jego dłoni.

To łaskotało i starszy wymruczał, żeby go uspokoić. - Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko.

Harry spojrzał w jego oczy i Louis zobaczył odrobinę desperacji, trochę nadziei i nerwów. Pochylił się, żeby pocałować jego czoło i brunet przymknął oczy.

\- Właściwie to ostatnio..  _myślałem -_ zaczął i starszy powstrzymywał się, żeby nie zareagować; to mogło być dosłownie  _wszystko._

\- Tylko– wiem, że to prawdopodobnie  _hormony_ czy coś, dlatego że mam piętnaście, no dobra prawie szesnaście lat i takie tam - Harry wybełkotał, nie patrząc w oczy swojego chłopaka. - ale jakby.. erm.. miałem więcej. Więcej erm..  _odczuć._ \- Zaakcentował, wyciągając swoją szyję do Louisa, bez spoglądania na niego.

Informacja do niego dotarła. - Harry, czy mówisz mi, że częściej miałeś brudne myśli? - zapytał, wkładając ogromny wysiłek w zatrzymaniu swoich warg przed zakrzywieniem się w górę.

Piętnastolatek zaczerwienił się jak pomidor, ale zakaszlał i skinął. - Erm, tak, to–to właśnie mówię - wyznał, w końcu zerkając na swojego rozmówcę. Wziął głęboki oddech i przyznał się. - I-myślę-że-może-chcę-pójść-z-tobą-nieco-dalej.

Louis przełknął  _coś_ co nagle znalazło się w jego gardle i pochylił się do przodu.- Harry, jeśli czujesz, że jesteś gotowy by zrobić..  _więcej,_ wtedy.. znaczy, to świetnie. Chyba powiem: ‘Nie, mój niewiarygodnie przystojny, przypadkowo uwodzicielski i zmysłowy chłopaku, wycofuje się,  _proszę_  nie pozwól mi sprawić sobie przyjemności i zaspokoić w zamian’.

\- Po prostu powodzenia, będę okropny we wszystkim czego spróbujemy, a ty nigdy nie skończysz nad tym pracować, i będziesz musiał walić sobie przez resztę życia - parsknął młodszy.

Nie miał tego na myśli - Louis był  _pewien_ , że Harry nie miał zamiaru zasugerować, że będą ze sobą do końca swojego życia - mimo tego uśmiechnął się do loczka, otrzymując w zamian dziwne spojrzenie. Z kolei jego mózg był zajęty młodszym i następnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właściwie powiedział  Harry. - Będziesz świetny - zapewnił go szybko. - I nie ma pośpiechu, kochanie, naprawdę. My- ja nie chcę, żebyś robił coś, jeśli będziesz się nad tym wahał nawet przez sekundę. 

Harry skinął. - Ja- ty jakby.. będziesz mnie uczył, prawda? - zapytał, wyglądając niepewnie i niespodziewanie  _młodo._ \- Tylko, nie chcę.. nie chcę być zły we.. wszystkim, wiesz. Chciałbym, żeby.. ci się to podobało.. ze mną. Bycie ze mną.

Serce Louisa nieco zmiękło. Pochylił się do przodu i pocałował twarz kędzierzawego kilka razy, wystarczająco, żeby sprawić, że ten zachichotał, a następnie ponownie usiadł. - Szczerze? Narażając się na to, że zabrzmię jak naiwniak, myślę, że tak długo jak nie będziesz.. robił niczego, żeby sprawić, że mój fiut właściwie opadnie, wszystko co zrobimy  _razem_ będzie niesamowite.

Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie do niego, wyglądając na pełnego nadziei, ale później zmarszczył brwi. - Więc to- to zależy ode mnie? - zapytał, brzmiąc jakby ta myśl go zmartwiła.

Louis skinął z powagą. - Ty- Harry, nie wiem co dzieje się w twojej głowie przez cały czas. Raczej nie narażałbym cię na hiper wentylowanie i mdlenie na mnie. Ty.. ja, znaczy, nie musisz robić pierwszego ruchu czy coś; wiem, że tego nie lubisz. - Całe ciało Harry’ego opadło w uldze, a Louis się uśmiechnął. - Ale nie mogę podejmować za ciebie decyzji. Musisz być tego pewny i powiedzieć mi, jeśli będziesz chciał więcej.

Harry zatrzymał się i bawił palcami zanim nie powiedział, prawie szeptem. - Dobrze, to było.. po tym jak poznałem twoją rodzinę? I my.. my przyszliśmy do mnie, i - przełknął. - Zobaczyliśmy.. moją mamę? - Spojrzał w górę, proszącymi oczami i Louis pokiwał głową. - I ty.. ty przerwałeś tym razem. I jeszcze wcześniej, kiedy twoja siostra spała, też to zrobiłeś.

\- To.. to coś  _innego,_ Harry - powiedział, przygryzając wargę. - Jest jedna rzecz, żeby  _przerwać_ , kiedy dzieje się za dużo– _  
  
_

\- A co jeśli przerwiesz, kiedy to nie będzie za dużo? - przeciwdziałał brunet.

\- Ja.. to również może być zbyt dużo dla mnie, Harry - powiedział wolno Louis, patrząc prosto w oczy młodszego, chcąc, żeby zrozumiał. - Czasami to dla mnie walka, kochanie. To dlatego się zatrzymuję. Nie chcę dać się ponieść emocjom i cię przestraszyć, albo cię zawstydzić, to wszystko. Nie chcę zniszczyć twojego zaufania.

Harry przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i zaczął bawić się bransoletkami. - Przepraszam - wyszeptał.

Louis wyciągnął się i odchylił jego brodę w górę, jego oczy złagodniały, kiedy wpatrywał się w swojego chłopaka. - Za co? - zapytał. - To nie jest złą rzeczą. Za co przepraszasz?

Loczek popatrzył w dół i z powrotem na Louisa, zanim odpowiedział. - Ja po prostu.. ja wiem, że to lubiłeś, dlatego że chłopcy chcą tego w zamian-nie, że ja tego nie chcę - pośpieszył, wyglądając na przerażonego. - ponieważ ja chcę, naprawdę tego chcę–

Harry skinął głową, a Louis odchylił się na ścianę dżungli i puścił, żeby rozkołysać nieco łóżko. Przysunął się koło winorośli i położył głowę z tyłu, z pogodnym uśmiechem, wdzięczny za to, że przeprowadzili tę rozmowę.

Poczuł jak Harry się przekręca, ale przypuścił, że położył się na plecach, albo tak jak on oparł o winorośl, ale nagle, poczuł ciężar na kolanach. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył jego twarz, jego głowa niepewnie spoczywała na kolanach szatyna. Harry spoglądnął w górę na Louisa, niepewny czy to było okej, ale Louis uśmiechnął się i wziął swoje ręce, żeby przesunąć je we włosach młodszego.

Louis głaskał jego włosy pogodnie, zanim Harry nie przeczyścił swojego gardła i zapytał. – Czy ty-  pocałujesz mnie?

Oczy starszego powoli się otworzyły i spojrzał on na Harry’ego, spotykając jego zielone i szukając strzępu wątpliwości, winy albo rozpaczy. Po nie znalezieniu żadnej z nich, Louis kiwnął głową, a Harry zgramolił się z jego kolan, siadając z nogami złożonymi pod sobą, identycznie jak Louis i przysunął się wystarczająco blisko, żeby ich nogi się dotykały. Louis obserwował jak kędzierzawy chłopak poruszał się dookoła, próbując wygodnie się usadowić, a później zatrzymuje się, spoglądając na niego.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że Harry prawdopodobnie czekał aż zrobi pierwszy krok, Louis polizał swoje wargi i powiedział. - Jesteś pewien? - Młodszy skinął nerwowo i dobrze.. to było to. Ułożył swoje dłonie na udach Harry’ego, tak blisko jego kolan chłopca, jak tylko było to możliwe, bez chwycenia rzeczywistej kości. - Wydymaj swoje usta, podobnie jak- tak, właśnie tak. Zamknij oczy? W porządku. Uwaga - no to zaczynamy.

Dłonie Louisa prześlizgnęły się wzdłuż jego ud, zaledwie cal od wypadku niż uzależnienia, gdy się pochylał. Przycisnął swoje usta do tych Harry’ego, trzymając je tam przez parę sekund i wycofując się do tyłu kilka cali. Mógł poczuć oddech bruneta, kiedy oddychali razem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie zarejestrował niczego – jakie to uczucie ust Harry’ego przyciśniętych do jego, jak mógł poczuć jak ciepło na policzkach Harry’ego promieniowało od zbliżenia na bardzo małą odległość, czy to jak Harry przyciska swoje usta z powrotem – i chciał zrobić to ponownie.

\- Jeszcze raz - Harry wyszeptał, nieświadomie odpowiadając na modlitwy, kiedy jego dłonie rozluźniły się na kołdrze, żeby przykryć te Louisa, ułożone na jego udach. - Proszę - wydyszał bezdźwięcznie, pochylając się do przodu z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami.

Szatyn przymknął ponownie swoje i zgarbił się, szeptając - Okej - naprzeciwko ust loczka, zanim przycisnął je mocno do siebie. Dłonie młodszego ścisnęły Louisa i Harry nie wydawał odgłosu, dopóki starszy nie cofnął się z powrotem.

\- Mógłbym to robić wiecznie - powiedział przyciszonym tonem, powoli otwierając oczy. Louis zauważył, że teraz oczy jego chłopaka były nieco ciemniejsze.

\- Wiesz co ja mógłbym zawsze robić? - zapytał niebieskooki. Kiedy Harry patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ten pchnął go do tyłu, na jego plecy, opadając na niego i przekręcając się na bok, wciskając się w kędzierzawego tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. -  _To_ \- oświadczył z zadowolonym westchnieniem, czując się jakby był właśnie tam, gdzie powinien być. - Mógłbym po prostu leżeć z tobą, przez wieczność.

Właśnie tak zrobili, każdy z nich wkradał rękę we włosy drugiego, drapiąc skórę na czubku głowy, skręcając kosmyki włosów dookoła swoich palców i wdychając, kiedy obydwóm się to znudziło. Harry przycisnął się do Louisa nieco bliżej niż zwykle i starszy poczuł jak kędzierzawy przyciskał swoje usta do jego włosów, bardziej niż zwyczajnie – i nie to, że Louis się skarżył czy coś, ale.. to było trochę niezwykłe.

\- Więc.. jak tam sprawy z twoją mamą? - zapytał, celowo chowając swoją twarz, żeby nie musiał mierzyć się ze spojrzeniem Harry’ego. - Rozmawiałeś już z nią o.. tym facecie?

Harry był cicho przez minutę, a później wymamrotał - Nie. My–  _rozmawiamy_ znowu ze sobą. Trochę. Nie dużo, naprawdę. Głownie po prostu dziękujemy sobie, za ugotowanie obiadu dla niej lub za powiedzenie jej, że wychodzę z tobą. Ten rodzaj rzeczy.

Louis nie chciał na niego naciskać, więc tylko skinął głową, trącając nosem młodszego na jego korzyść. Harry lubił być potrzebny. Louis poczuł jego uśmiech w swoich włosach i rzekł - Nie pamiętam czy wspominałem ci już, ale moja impreza jest w następnym tygodniu. Przyszły piątek, w moim domu.

Harry zachichotał. - Ta, mogłeś wspomnieć o tym raz, albo dwadzieścia. 

Louis zaśmiał się w bluzę z kapturem zakrywającą obojczyki Harry’ego i podniósł swoją głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Przyjdziesz? Wiem, że to niezbyt twoje  _otoczenie_ czy coś - powiedział z uśmiechem, pamiętając pierwszy raz, kiedy kędzierzawy powiedział mu to na parkingu w McDonaldzie. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się, jakby również sobie to przypomniał. - Ale.. - Louis popatrzył na niego tak niewinnie jak tylko mógł i przejechał palcem kółko, wokół piersi młodszego. - Ale ja naprawdę chce, żebyś był tam ze mną, wiesz o tym.

 - Taak? - zapytał, wyglądając na rozbawionego. Tomlinson skinął, wystawiając swoją dolną wargę, robiąc nadąsaną minę, kiedy twarz Hazzy, odwróciła się w niepewności. - Ale czy nie będą tam wszyscy twoi przyjaciele? - Zadał pytanie, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego.

\- Tak - powiedział pewnie Louis, kiwając głową i utrzymując swój beztroski wyraz twarzy. - Chcę cię im przedstawić, pozwolić im wszystkim zobaczyć, jak szczęśliwy jestem. - Harry przygryzł swoją wargę i starszy poczuł się nieco źle, więc się poddał. - Liam i Niall tam będą. Możesz zaprosić Andy’ego, jeśli chcesz.

 - Liam i Niall przychodzą? – zapytał nieufnie, jakby Louis miał go okłamać.

Jednak starszy skinął i powtórzył. – Możesz zaprosić Andy’ego jeśli chcesz.

Harry potrząsnął głową w roztargnieniu. – Andy jest bardziej kumplem Liama. Jest spoko kolesiem i wszystko, ale jest nieco.. czasami jest trochę niegrzeczny. Nie będzie mile widziany w towarzystwie twoich kolegów.

Louis skinął głową; słyszał trochę z tego, co wcześniej powiedział Andy i Harry miał rację; Andy nie był popularny wśród jego kumpli. - Dobrze, tak. Zaprosiłem Liama, a Zayn właściwie powiedział mi, że zabiera Nialla. Jest jego randką - dodał z przyjemnością.

Harry się uśmiechnął. - Nieźle sobie radzą, co nie? Jestem trochę pod wrażeniem. 

Louis potwierdził potrząśnięciem, zdając sobie sprawę, że odeszli od tematu. - Więc przyjdziesz? Możesz zostać na noc, i możemy zjeść wszystkie resztki jedzenia jakie tylko zostaną.

\- Niall przychodzi, Lou – parsknął chłopak.

\- W porządku – powiedział z uśmieszkiem. – Dobrze, może nie resztki. Tak czy owak, nasza kuchnia jest zawsze zaopatrzona. Więc?

\- Co jeśli.. co jeśli mi się to nie spodoba? – zapytał. - Czy mogę wtedy pójść na górę do twojego pokoju i pooglądać film, czy coś?

\- Polubisz to – powiedział Louis, pewny, że impreza, którą zrobi będzie warta czasu Harry’ego. – Nie będzie ogromna, bo dziewczynki będą w domu, a ja nie chcę ich jeszcze wciągać w tą atmosferę. Będzie alkohol, ale osobiście nie zamierzam pić. Może piwo, albo dwa, ale nic więcej. I dobra muzyka- i tańce. Harry, możemy tańczyć! – Twarz Louisa praktycznie błagała go, żeby przyszedł i mógł powiedzieć, że Harry praktycznie mu uległ. – Jeśli ci się nie spodoba, możemy iść na górę, do mojego pokoju i mogę cię całować, dopóki nie zaśniesz – odrzekł, używając swojego ostatniego narzędzia negocjacyjnego.

Najwyraźniej to zadziałało, bo Harry przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową. – Okej – powiedział z uśmieszkiem. – Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby je znienawidzić.

Tomlinson wrzasnął z oburzeniem i uderzył w brzuch Harry’ego grzbietem swojej dłoni. Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. - Bezczelna cipa - powiedział czule starszy, kiedy Harry się śmiał. Nadal to robił, kiedy Louis nachylił się, żeby go pocałować.

 


	11. Część 11 [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Julia)

Ostrzeżenie: masturbcja, wspomnienie o pornografii (daddy!kink); dodatkowo w treści występują częste wymioty i trauma po wykorzystywaniu seksualnym w dzieciństwie.

**_aut.: Dokładnie to, ludzie. Nie dotykajcie się, dobrze? .xx_ **

-Ja pierdolę, mam przeczucie, że Zayn ze mną zerwie - wygadał się Niall, kiedy tylko Liam zatrzasnął drzwi toalety.

Harry zerknął na kolegę znad telefonu, na którym otwarta była wiadomość od Louisa.

-Co? - spytał kędzierzawy z niedowierzaniem. - Chodzicie ze sobą  jakiś  _miesiąc._ Jak Zayn mógłby chcieć już  z tobą zerwać?

Niall spuścił głowę na dół, rumieniąc się wściekle, po czym z powrotem spojrzał na kumpla leżącego na jego łóżku.

\- Myślę, że to dlatego, że go jeszcze nie pieprzyłem. Ani… nie pozwoliłem mu zrobić tego ze mną, zgaduję.

-Co? O czym ty mówisz? Nieprawda! - Harry zaprotestował szybko, próbując jakoś zdjąć rumieńce z twarzy i skupić się na uspokojeniu Nialla. - Nie, przecież Zayn jest miłym facetem, on… on nie mógłby-

-Tak, jest miłym facetem, ale nie wszyscy mili faceci są  _Louisem_  - przerwał mu, wzdychając po chwili i przesuwając ręką po włosach na czubku głowy.  - Wiesz, Tommo jest świetny i w ogóle, słowo, i jest dla ciebie kurwa idealny, ale nie wydaje się być jak inny,  _normalny_  nastolatek, prawda?

Harry przełknął niepokój wymieszany z lękiem, rosnący w jego gardle i unoszący się ku górze, po czym zaśmiał się, by ukryć te emocje. - Niall, jestem  _ja, ty_ oraz  _Liam_. Coś mi podpowiada, że my także jesteśmy nastolatkami. Myślę, że wiem, co tak naprawdę jest normalne.

-Okej, ty tak uważasz - wymamrotał, lecz wziął to na poważnie. Przekręcił się tak, by zgiąć pod sobą nogi. - Zwykli chłopacy w naszym wieku- oni nie są tak cholernie cierpliwi jak Louis, Hazza. W tym rzecz! Faceci zrywają z ludźmi za nieuprawianie seksu przez cały czas. Mam na myśli… nie wiem, Zayn był cierpliwy i liczę się z tym, że jego cierpliwość się kiedyś skończy. I dodajesz wodór, żeby stworzyć wiązanie kowalencyjne!- wręcz wykrzyczał i rzucił Harry’emu wymowne spojrzenie o niepiśnięciu Liamowi, który właśnie wrócił do pokoju, ani słówka. Kędzierzawy niepostrzeżenie skinął głową, próbując zignorować dającą o sobie znać panikę i postanowił w ciszy zająć się pracą domową z chemii.

Liam zszedł na dół, by zdobyć dla każdego coś do picia (Harry skarżył się, że jest _okropnie_  spragniony, ale zbyt obolały od tych wszystkich długich i ciężkich godzin męczącego treningu, by w końcu móc pobyć na boisku choć trochę zamiast grzać ławę przez  _cały sezon_ , więc Liam westchnął i postanowił wyświadczyć kumplowi przysługę), a brunet rzucił spojrzenie na Nialla.

-Próbowaliście… czegoś innego? - spytał Harry. - Mam na myśli, jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, to-

- _Jestem_  gotowy - przerwał mu blondyn. - Kurwa, jestem taki gotowy. My po prostu nie mamy czasu, to wszystko. Robiliśmy już wszystko inne. Lody, obciąganie, sexting, seks przez telefon… Swoją drogą, Zayn jest świetny w niegrzecznych rozmowach!

-Niegrzecznych rozmowach? - drążył Styles, czując jak jego policzki przybierają niesamowicie czerwonych kolorów. - Na czym to, znaczy… to jest coś, co trzeba robić, tak? Myślałem, że to jest jak… porno?

Niall parsknął śmiechem, lecz po kilku sekundach uciął, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że pamiętał, jak wrażliwy Harry jest. - Nie, kolego. Jeśli chcesz iść z partnerem o krok do przodu-

-Właśnie tego chcę! - wykrzyczał z podekscytowaniem, kiedy na myśl przyszły mu wszystkie rzeczy, które mógłby robić razem z Louisem. Mógłby go całować trochę _bardziej,_ może z języczkiem, jeśli Lou by chciał. - Jak mogę, znaczy… możesz… - jąkał się, a rumieńce po raz kolejny wpełzły na jego twarz. - Nie chcę robić tego z tobą - sprostował prędko. - Ale ja po prostu nie mam pojęcia, jak…

Przez ułamek sekundy Niall patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym uniósł kąciki ust ku górze. Wyrwawszy kartkę papieru z zeszytu, zaczął coś na niej bazgrać. -  _Tutaj_  - wskazał palcem. - Wejdź w tę stronę - podpowiedział, zakreślając w kółko adres. - I wpisz imię tego faceta. Jest naprawdę dobry, nauczy cię, jak prowadzić takie rozmowy.

-Serio? - upewnił się, ostrożnie chwytając świstek papieru, na co blondyn przytaknął skinięciem głowy. Liam wrócił do pokoju, trzymając dłońmi trzy szklanki i zamknął drzwi, napierając na nie plecami; Harry wetknął karteczkę w okładkę zeszytu. Podziękował Niallowi, zaś ten mrugnął oczami.

[TOUCH]

Kiedy Harry był już u siebie, ostrożnie ustawił krzesło przy klamce tak, by drzwi nie mogły się otworzyć. Jego mama rzadko wchodziła do jego pokoju, (po tym, co się stało nie rozmawiają już ze sobą tak dużo) a jeśli już wchodziła - zawsze pukała. Niemal wyważała drzwi, dopóki Harry nie przerwał tego, co robił i samodzielnie nie wpuścił jej do pokoju. Ale brunet po prostu wolał nie mieć powtórki z rozrywki, kiedy Anne mogła razem z nim przeżywać jego doznania podczas masturbacji.

"Jakby Niall wiedział" - pomyślał Harry, kiedy jego telefon się odezwał.

_Powodzenia! Baw się dobrze. Jest najlepszy, naprawdę._

Kędzierzawy wyciszył telefon i położył go na biurku. Wniósł laptopa na łóżko, zdjął ubrania i położył się, już na wpół twardy od samego myślenia o tym, jak podniecony będzie Louis. Przesunąwszy jeszcze ręką po kroczu, otworzył laptopa i wpisał adres w wyszukiwarce. Strona z gejowską pornografią. Mimo że Harry już wcześniej na takich bywał, nie udało mu się powstrzymać rumieńców pojawiających się na widok miniaturowych zdjęć, kilku wideo i nagłówków poniżej. W prawym górnym rogu znajdował się pasek wyszukiwania. Kliknąwszy w wyznaczone pole, wpisał imię nabazgrane na kartce z zeszytu Nialla. Przełknął głośno ślinę i wcisnął “szukaj”, a w rezultacie pojawiły mu się setki haseł.

Wszedł w pierwszy link, nie zawracając sobie głowy opisem lub nawet tytułem. Jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to on i Louis całujący się trochę bardziej.

To był tylko dziesięciominutowy film. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się niebywale, kiedy zauważył penetrację już przy pierwszych sekundach po odtworzeniu. To działało; czuł znajome pobudzenie, a jego oddech się zatrzymał. Natychmiast położył jedną z dłoni w okolicach pachwiny, zaczął gładzić swoją skórę i krążyć kciukiem wokół główki penisa.

Widać było starszego mężczyznę (w wieku czterdziestu lub pięćdziesięciu lat, lecz nadal atrakcyjnego) napierającego na młodszego (trochę emo, z charakterystyczną fryzurą i rozjaśnionymi końcówkami na grzywce oraz jednym fioletowym pasmem pośrodku, dodając kontrastu do pozostałych kruczoczarnych kosmyków), który zgiął ciało przy podłokietniku kanapy. Harry poruszał ręką coraz mocniej i szybciej, wraz z wbijającym się w młodszego mężczyznę, który dyszał głośno “Lubisz to, prawda?”

Chłopak jęknął na znak zgody, po czym starszy pchnął tył jego szyi, by tamten pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. Zacisnął ręce na jego biodrach, stękając “Boże, jesteś taki ciasny, taki ciasny dla mnie”. Harry czuł przepływający przez niego dreszcz i nie potrafił zdecydować, który z nich był lepszy. Bezapelacyjnie mógł stwierdzić, że oboje wypadali nieziemsko gorąco i podniecająco.

Brunet zacisnął uścisk wokół swojego członka, a jego biodra wystrzeliły w górę, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł krzyk młodszego “Pieprz mnie! Pieprz mnie mocniej,  _proszę,_ kurwa pieprz mnie!”, na co mężczyzna odchrząknął i pchnął ze znacznie większą siłą. -Będę pieprzył cię mocniej, mały! - powiedział. - Tatuś będzie cię pieprzył mocniej.

Harry’ego zmroziło.

Film nie zatrzymywał się. Chłopak skomlał w materiał kanapy, powtarzając “TatusiuTatusiuTatusiu” jak jakąś mantrę. W głowie Harry’ego utworzył się obraz oczu ojca. Oczu krążących wokół jego głowy, oglądających go z każdej strony, rzucających w niego piorunami. Brunet jak najprędzej zatrzasnął laptopa i odepchnął go od siebie jakby przedmiot ten był jadowitym wężem zbliżającym się do niego, by go ukąsić. Sprzęt zsunął się z końca łóżka i upadł na podłogę.

Wizje Harry’ego powoli zaczynały odchodzić. Potrzebował odetchnąć, lecz z trudem łapał powietrze. Po chwili niemal udławił się, łykając wielkie, palące chusty zbyt szybko. Spuścił wzrok na dół i zauważył, że nadal jest trochę twardy. Musiał zwymiotować.

Wyskoczył z łóżka, odciągając krzesło od drzwi i rzucając je gdzieś za siebie. Szarpnął klamkę. Nie otwierał ust.  Gnał do łazienki jak najszybciej. Całkowicie nagi biegł przez ciemny korytarz. Drzwi zaskrzypiały za nim, zatrzasnęły  się. Pozostał sam, w pomieszczeniu pełnym mroku. Łzy wypływały ciurkiem spod jego powiek, kiedy po raz kolejny poczuł odruchy wymiotne. Kwas nieprzyjemnie palił jego gardło, a do nozdrzy dotarł okropny smród, który wywołał wymioty.

Kiedy w żołądku nie pozostało już nic, Harry nadal krztusił się, kaszlał i płakał, ściskając kurczowo krańce muszli i próbując nie wydawać z siebie żadnych dźwięków, ponieważ każdy pojedynczy z nich sprawiał ból w gardle. Gdy przypuszczał, że to już koniec, do jego  uszu dotarł znajomy głos. Zaniepokojony, pełen obaw głos jego mamy.

-Harry, wszystko w po- och.

Harry poczuł spadającą na niego falę wstydu i obrzydzenia. Zakrztusił się po raz kolejny. Anne uchyliła lekko drzwi, tylko spoglądając na nagiego i drżącego syna klęczącego przed toaletą. Nie była do końca pewna, czy nie narazi się Harry’emu, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Chłopak nadal był rozdarty, skomlał cicho, spuszczając głowę w dół.

Wytarł usta ręką i obrócił się w stronę mamy, uświadamiając sobie, że przez ten cały czas ona go obserwowała. Poczuł nudności przechodzące przez jego ciało. Skierował wzrok z dala od toalety, by zaprzeć się sobie, by nie wymiotować ponownie, nie przy mamie. Jedynie żółć podeszła w górę, drażniąc jego brzuch i gardło i pozostawiając okropny smak w ustach. -Louis - zaskomlał. Wytarłszy usta, spojrzał na mamę ze łzami wypływającymi z jego oczu. -Wyjdź. Idź stąd. Zadzwoń do Loui- -pochylił się nad toaletą i znów zwymiotował. Drżącą ręką spłukał wodę, po czym pozbył się wstrętnego zapachu z ust.

[TOUCH]

Nadal klęczał na kolanach, mając nogi owinięte wokół toalety. Wstrząsy ciała ustały, lecz Harry wciąż lekko drżał. Usłyszał pukanie.

-To ja - zawołał Louis przez drzwi, na co brunet wypuścił z ust westchnięcie. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież nieprzerwanie był nagi i lekko brudny od wymiotów. Miał resztki pokarmu na końcówkach włosów, na twarzy, w gardle, w dół klatki piersiowej i trochę na udach. Lekko brudny.

-Tylko, tylko nie patrz - wymamrotał, kładąc czoło na krańcu muszli i przymykając ze wstydu oczy. W pomieszczeniu było słychać dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, po czym Harry poczuł, jak Louis klęczy obok niego.

Ich oczy się spotkały. Styles próbował odnaleźć w nich coś w rodzaju żalu czy współczucia. Widział jedynie zmartwienie. Zaczął płakać, a Louis zagarnął go w ramiona, na co Harry zaczął protestować. W tej chwili nie chciał uścisków ze strony swojego chłopaka; był cały od wymiocin. Lecz Louis uciszył bruneta i ścisnął go. Wystarczająco, by się nie rozchorować. Szatyn objął chłopaka ramieniem i podniósł ścierkę, która po chwili znalazła się na już czystej twarzy kędzierzawego.

Louis, nie przyjmując do wiadomości żadnych sprzeciwów, wyczyścił go, przejeżdżając wilgotnym materiałem w górę jego twarzy, następnie delikatnie sunąc po szyi oraz klatce piersiowej. Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się. Napiął się, kiedy zauważył, gdzie zmierza dłoń Louisa. Szatyn wahał się przez chwilę. Nie wiedział, jak Harry zareaguje na dotyk jego palców w miejscu poniżej pępka. Spojrzał na kędzierzawego, czekając na jakiś znak. Ten przytaknął, na co Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i również skinął głową. Młodszy chłopak zamknął oczy. Oczekiwał paniki.

Nic takiego nie poczuł.

Materiał sunął po udach Harry’ego, szczególnie omijając pachwinę, po czym znalazł się gdzieś ponad kolanami, gdzie to, co zwrócił, zdążyło już wyschnąć. Brunet wzdrygnął się w obrzydzeniu, zaś jego chłopak prędko go uciszył i złożył pocałunek na ramieniu.

Po kilku minutach Harry już nie miał ochoty zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Zwinął się przy Louisie, który wiedział, co ma robić. Owinął ręce wokół jego kruchego i delikatnego ciała i uścisnął go mocno. Chwilę później poczuł nieprzyjemny zapach na czuprynie chłopaka. Nie myśląc za wiele, wydał z siebie dźwięk obrzydzenia. Nie zrobił tego głośno, lecz kędzierzawy zdążył usłyszeć, a rumieńce pojawiły się na jego policzkach. Szatyn wstał i zaczął szperać w różnych zakamarkach szafek, by w końcu znaleźć jedną z przepasek na włosy Harry’ego.

Louis zamoczył swoje ręce w wodzie i sprawnie wyciągnął wszystkie pozostałości wymiotów z włosów chłopaka, po czym otarł palce o ścierkę leżącą obok. Brunet próbował przełknąć coś kierującego się w górę gardła, lecz tego nie zrobił, a Louis podskoczył do niego, kiedy ten szarpnął się do toalety. Nie udało mu się jednak nic zwrócić, lecz nadal przeraźliwie piekło go w gardle, a w ustach czuł ten posmak, od którego można nabawić się mdłości. Louis usiłował go uspokoić, kiedy ten zaczął znów płakać. Harry uległ. Był całkowicie spokojny, wiedząc, że Louis jest obok i należycie się nim zajmie.

Brunet czuł, że Louis próbuje go podciągnąć do góry. Dał z siebie wszystko, by choć trochę współpracować z chłopakiem, lecz jego nogi trzęsły się tak mocno, że nie potrafił stać o własnych siłach. Starszy pomógł mu dostać się do umywalki, chwycił jego szczoteczkę do zębów i pokrył ją pastą.

-Potrzebujesz tego, kochanie. Przepraszam - powiedział, wykrzywiając usta w lekkim uśmiechu i przekazując szczoteczkę Harry’emu, który włożył ją do buzi i zaczął szorować zęby, by jak najszybciej wyzbyć się tego smaku z buzi. Chciał po prostu go zetrzeć z języka.

Kiedy Louis wyszedł z pokoju, Harry wyjął szczoteczkę z buzi i wypluł pianę, czując jak wstyd powoli wraca. Oparł czoło o umywalkę. Pierwsza łza spłynęła po policzku. Druga. Trzecia. Łkał naprawdę cicho, zbyt wykończony, by wczuć się w to do końca. Louis z pewnością uznałby go za frajera, ryczącego bachora. Mógł spróbować udawać, że po prostu źle się czuje, mógł. Lecz na treningu wszystko było z nim w porządku, on się nie nabierze, to na nic. Gdyby tylko wtedy nie żył pełnią życia, gdyby się tak nie cieszył tym, że Louis podwiózł go do domu i gdyby go nie pocałował w usta.

Gdyby tylko teraz nie płakał jak  _małe dziecko_.

"Tatusiu, tato, tato". Echo rozbrzmiewało w głowie Harry’ego.

-Harry, shhh, shhh, wszystko w porządku, już dobrze, skarbie - uspokajał Louis, uchylając drzwi. Brunet usłyszał, jak coś jest kładzione na podłodze, a po chwili poczuł ręce sunące po jego nagich plecach, nie poruszające się poniżej łopatek. Styles odwrócił się i oplótł Louisa rękami, ściskając go coraz ciaśniej, nie zważając na to, że był kompletnie nagi.  Byli najbliżej, jak prawdopodobnie mogli.  Harry naparł na Louisa tak mocno, że ten znalazł się przy ścianie. Rozkleił się, potrzebował go. Płakał przy jego szyi i ramieniu. Ciągnął jego koszulkę. Obkręcał sobie materiał wokół palców. Nie myślał.

Louis przytulił Harry’ego, na co ten westchnął i załkał równocześnie. Zabrzmiało to naprawdę dziwnie i oboje niemal parsknęli śmiechem. Brunet prawie z desperacją składał pocałunki na całej długości szyi i ramion chłopaka. I to było jak cios poniżej pasa, kiedy szatyn odepchnął go od siebie, jakby nie życzył sobie bycia całowanym.

Harry naprawdę przejął się tym, co się właśnie stało.

-Nadal cię kocham, Harry. Wszystko ze mną ok, z nami jest ok. Między nami wszystko w porządku, tak? - upewniał się Louis. Harry wypuścił z siebie westchnięcie ulgi i złożył twarz w dłoniach, ścierając opuszkami palców łzy nieprzerwanie wypływające spomiędzy powiek. Przytaknął. - Nie możesz tak po prostu… Musisz sobie poradzić z niektórymi sprawami, Hazza, mam rację? Nie myśl, że cię przytulę, pocałuję lub cokolwiek innego, a wtedy to odejdzie. To, co  _wywołało u ciebie cholerne wymioty_  i kazało ci wrzeszczeć na mamę, żeby po mnie zadzwoniła. Cokolwiek to jest, musisz sobie jakoś z tym poradzić. Pomogę ci, jeśli chcesz, ale nie ignoruj tego, nie udawaj, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo to stanie się po raz kolejny. Rozumiemy się?

Harry prędko potrząsnął głową.

-Nie, nic takiego się znowu nie stanie, na pewno - przyznał. Nigdy więcej nie obejrzałby filmów jak ten, nigdy.

Louis westchnął i wyglądał na trochę zawiedzionego. Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy, zastanawiając się, co złego zrobił czy powiedział, kiedy  dostrzegł stertę rzeczy na podłogę.

Szatyn zauważył, że chłopak wpatruje się w nie, więc kucnął i je pozbierał. Podał młodszemu ubrania, na co ten się zarumienił. Louis nie wyszedł, bo go nie kochał; wyszedł, by przynieść mu ciuchy. Okazał chłopakowi wdzięczny uśmiech, będąc nieco zawstydzonym, a Louis westchnął ponownie i  założył ubrania Harry’emu.

-Hazza, nie musisz się przy mnie wstydzić - miał wrażenie, że powtarzał to setki razy. Uniósł dłoń w górę i położył ją z tyłu głowy bruneta. - To tylko ja - dodał, pozwalając swoim palcom zaplątać się w lokach.

Harry skinął głową, zgadzając się z tym, co powiedział chłopak. Louis nie miał w planach oceniania go.

-Przepraszam - zachrypł. Louis nie odpowiedział; kiwnął głową na znak, że jest w porządku i podał mu ubrania. - Dzięki - dodał, wsuwając na pośladki bokserki i wchodząc w najluźniejsze i  najbardziej wynoszone dresy, jakie miał. Następnie wcisnął stopy do skarpetek. Jego skóra na nogach była lodowata od ciągłego siedzenia  w łazience, w dodatku całkowicie nago. Przebiegłszy palcami przez czuprynę na czubku głowy, upewnił się, że Louisowi udało się wyjąć wszystkie obrzydliwe resztki z włosów. Na pewno wziąłby długi i dokładny prysznic, ale nie teraz.

Szatyn zagarnął jego dłoń i pociągnął z powrotem do pokoju. Harry rzucił okiem na komputer, po czym podniósł go i odłożył na biurko. Wziął ze sobą telefon komórkowy. Ułożył się wygodnie w łóżku, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa.

Dotykali się od ramion do palców u nóg. Harry był odrobinę wyższy, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Od zawsze to on był trzymany i obejmowany przez Louisa, również i tym razem.

-Ktoś powiedział ci coś niemiłego? - dopytywał się Louis. Kędzierzawy dostrzegł, że chłopak wskazuje na sprzęt leżący na biurku.

-Ta, można tak powiedzieć - odparł, wiedząc, że już nie unikną tej rozmowy.

Louis uniósł brew, na co Harry westchnął i usiadł, zginając nogi i upewniając się, że umieścił kolana naprzeciw brzucha szatyna. Ten odwrócił się tak, by dokładnie widzieć Harry’ego.

-Tak naprawdę to wszystko wina Nialla - rozpoczął Harry, parskając lekko śmiechem, by się choć trochę rozchmurzyć, ale wtedy dostrzegł wzrok Louisa wyrażający coś w rodzaju przerażenia, więc postanowił sprostować. - Żartowałem! To znaczy, w pewnym sensie, to nie jego wina - wyjąkał. Tomlinson uspokoił się, a jego brwi powróciły na swoje miejsce, więc Harry kontynuował powoli, rumieniąc się. - Więc Niall… Czekaj, nie możesz powiedzieć tego Zaynowi, umowa stoi? - spytał. Niall nie chciał, żeby kędzierzawy zdradził Liamowi temat ich rozmowy, a co dopiero Zaynowi. Louis słuchał uważnie, trochę zszokowany, lecz po chwili niepewnie skinął głową. - Ok. To było tak, że Niall twierdził, że Malik zamierza z nim skończyć - Harry uważnie wpatrywał się w twarz chłopaka, by odszukać jakichś wskazówek. Wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego. - Twierdzi tak, ponieważ nie byli jeszcze… nie byli całkowicie, jakby, w intymnej sytuacji? Ale wiesz, _całkowicie_. - wytłumaczył delikatnie. Louis przytaknął, jakby już wcześniej o tym wiedział. - Zaczął opowiadać o rzeczach, które już robili. Wspomniał coś o… seksie przez telefon.

Louis wyglądał na naprawdę zdziwionego. Nie uwzględniał takiego seksu w ich rozmowie. Harry zaśmiał się lekko.

-Mówił też o dirty talk. I możliwe, że ja… zadałem kilka pytań? I wtedy Niall napisał mi to… - Harry zarumienił się wściekle  i wyciągnął świstek papieru. - Adres strony porno. Mówił, że mógłbym się tam tego… nauczyć? Tłumaczył mi, że to taki dobry sposób, żeby zachęcić cię do… robienia więcej. Wiem, że już mówiłeś, że tego chcesz - powiedział prędko, nie chcąc, by Louis mu przerywał. - Wiem, ale myślałem, żeby zrobić to normalnie? Przecież to nie jest normalne musieć pytać swojego chłopaka, prawda? Chciałem sprawdzić, czy umiałbym to zrobić jak wszystkie inne pary robią - dokończył, oglądając, jak twarz Louisa diametralnie się zmienia.

Miał iskierki w oczach. Ścisnął kolana Harry’ego.

-Ale mnie się podoba to, że nie jesteśmy normalną parą. Przecież jesteśmy całkowicie normalni we wszystkim innym, prawda? Opiekujemy  się sobą, opiekujemy się  _dla_ siebie. Możemy wychodzić gdzieś razem lub też tracić czas na całowaniu. Gramy razem w piłkę, na boisku jesteśmy cali brudni i spoceni. Tam zachowujemy się jak kumple z drużyny, nie  _kochankowie_. Uwielbiam nasz związek, nie mógłbym wyobrazić sobie lepszego. Więc proszę, nie czuj, że musisz się zmienić. Ani ty, ani  _my_ , nie musimy się zmieniać. Kocham cię za to, jaki byłeś od zawsze, nie za to, jaki mógłbyś być, gdybyś się zmienił. Uwielbiam nasz związek za to, jaki jest. Nie za to, jaki mógłby być, gdybyś ty był inny.

Harry z zaangażowaniem wsłuchiwał się w to, co ma mu do przekazania Louis. Widział, jak jego twarz emanuje niczym innym jak szczerością, a on sam poczuł rumieńce na policzkach.

-Ok - powiedział nadal zachrypniętym głosem, po czym odchrząknął i przeczyścił gardło. - Zapamiętam to - kąciki ust Louisa poszybowały do góry, za to Harry’emu przypomniało się, na czym skończył swą historię. - Więc… Wszedłem w tę stronę, wpisałem imię. Imię faceta, którego polecił mi Niall. Tego, który miał mnie nauczyć, jak- em, tak. Kliknąłem w pierwszy link, jaki zobaczyłem. To było… To był film z dwojgiem ludzi. Jeden udawał tatę drugiego i…

Twarz Louisa zmieniła się momentalnie, a on sam pochylił się, by złożyć pocałunek na kolanie Harry’ego. Podciągnął się do góry i chwycił tył szyi bruneta. Pociągnął go delikatnie tak, że ten leżał na nim.

Harry westchnął, poczuwszy jak chłopak złączył ich usta w jedność. Po chwili, jeszcze nieco zatracony w czynnościach, które wykonywał szatyn, przypomniał sobie, co tak naprawdę mu przeszkadzało.

Odciągnął się od Louisa i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

-Jest coś jeszcze - rozpoczął po raz kolejny. - Tylko trochę - Louis oblizał swoje wargi i przytaknął, co Harry odebrał jako namowę do kontynuowania. - Ten młodszy zaczął to mówić. Mówić “tatusiu”. I potem zamknąłem komputer i tak jakby zrzuciłem go z łóżka. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że ja nie… - mówił. Zboczył z toru, nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa lub po prostu wstydził się go użyć. Nie patrzył na szatyna. Jedynie pokazał dziwny gest ręką.

Na szczęście Harry’ego, Louis załapał, o co chodzi i zagarnął go w ciasny uścisk.

-Hazza, to  _nic_  nie znaczy - zaprotestował natychmiast. - Masturbowałeś się, tak? - spytał prosto z mostu, kiedy kędzierzawy przyjął kolor purpury, lecz chwilę później niepewnie zgodził się ze stwierdzeniem, że tak. Masturbował się. Chciał być szczery ze swoim chłopakiem. - Na całego? Obciągałeś… sobie? - przytaknięcie. Harry czuł, że przyjął temperaturę wyższą od wrzątku. - To normalne. Wiesz, jak twardy możesz być jedynie podczas snu, nawet nie śniąc o niczym… podniecającym. - przytaczał Louis, a kędzierzawy miał na twarzy wypisaną irytację na samą myśl o tym, jak często mu się to zdarza. - Tak to działa. Spodnie nie robią ci się ciasne tylko wtedy, kiedy coś cię podnieca; to udowodnione. To taki nasz instynkt, żeby twój penis był twardy, kiedy jest dotykany. To nie znaczy, że… Przejąłeś się tym, bo myślałeś, że to przez ten film, tak?

Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu.

-Kochanie, mówię ci prawdę. Dotykałeś się, to zrozumiałe. I przestań się w końcu wstydzić. 

Harry przetarł powieki, czując ulgę - bo Louis wiedziałby o takich rzeczach. Wiedziałby. I nigdy by go nie okłamał. Wyszeptał ciche “dziękuję” i wpadł mu w ramiona. Całowali się przez chwilę, po czym popadli w sen, trzymając się kurczowo nawzajem. To był ciężki dzień dla nich obu.

[TOUCH]

Obudziwszy się, Harry nie przypuszczałby, że będzie sam w łóżku. Poklepał miejsce obok w poszukiwaniu ciepła drugiego ciała, lecz zamiast tego poczuł jedynie prześcieradło, które nie emanowało jeszcze zimnem, co wskazywało na to, że Louis był tu jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami.

Wstał i kierował się w stronę wyjścia z pokoju. Przetarłszy oczy, chwiejnym krokiem udał się przed siebie.

Delikatny głos Louisa obijał się echem, więc Harry słyszał go aż na balkonie. Zmierzał w jego kierunku i pochylił się nad poręczą. Przełknął ślinę. Zauważył szatyna pijącego filiżankę herbaty z jego mamą.

-…moja w tym głowa, Anne. Przepraszam.

Brunetka zgodziła się z chłopakiem, po czym wydała z siebie westchnięcie.

-Po prostu nigdy go takiego nie widziałam, to wszystko. Zmartwiłam się. Dziękuję ci za to, że dotarłeś tutaj wczoraj w tak szybkim tempie, Louis. Dziękuję.

-Tak - odparł, wyglądając i brzmiąc na nieco zażenowanego. - Spieszyłem się. Ale też się cieszę, że udało mi się przyjechać - usłyszał Harry, a czuły uśmiech sam wkradł mu się na twarz, dopóki nie usłyszał słów Anne.

-Czy on mnie nienawidzi? - Stylesowi podniosło się ciśnienie. Nie chciał, żeby jego mama tak myślała.

-Anne, oczywiście, że nie. Nie nienawidzi cię. Chodzi o to, że… Nie mogę mówić za niego, nie rozmawialiśmy o tym wiele, a nawet gdyby, to chyba nie ja jestem tym, który ma ci to do powiedzenia. Ale myślę, że on musi trochę pomyśleć. Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo on cię kocha.

 Brunetka zakaszlała; to był jej “płaczę, ale nie chcę, żebyś o tym wiedział” kaszel. Zagarnęła dłoń Louisa w swoją, większą.

-Dziękuję ci, kochany.

Harry obserwował, jak druga ręką Louisa wędruje na splecioną już parę i ściska ją mocno.

-Chyba powinienem już iść na górę - wyszeptał. - Nie chcę, żeby pomyślał, że uciekłem.

Kędzierzawy wbiegł do pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. Louis uchylił drzwi, spojrzał na chłopaka, położył się obok niego i przytulił mocno.

-Wiem, że podsłuchiwałeś - przyznał. Mimo zamkniętych oczu Harry’ego, wiedział, że Louis uśmiecha się. To było wyczuwalne w jego głosie.

Otworzył oczy i parsknął śmiechem.

-Powiedziałem wszystko dobrze? - zagadnął szatyn. - Nie chciałem, żeby-

Harry złożył pocałunek na wargach chłopaka i ułożył swoją głowę tuż przy jego szyi.

-Jesteś cudowny - przyznał z uśmiechem, dumny ze swojego Louisa.

-Za niedługo będziesz musiał z nią pogadać, wiesz - powiedział, a wibracje w jego gardle spotkały się z nosem Harry’ego.

-Wiem o tym, pogadam z nią.

-Kocham cię.

-Ja ciebie też.

 


	12. Część 11 [2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rozdział tłumaczyła Martyna)  
> BRAK KOREKTY!

_Najważniejszym powodem, dla którego ludzie się całują, jest po prostu pokazanie drugiej osobie jak bardzo się o nią troszczą. Jest to fizyczny znak ich przywiązania i/lub miłości do niej. Sposób, aby bez słów ukazać tej osobie głębokie połączenie._

_Jeśli głęboko troszczysz się, a nawet kogoś kochasz, podziel się z tą osobą tymi uczuciami. Wyraź swoją miłość do niej. Nie powstrzymuj się. Nie myśl o tym. Po prostu to zrób. Tak, na początku to może być nieco niezręczne, skoro nie znacie jeszcze swoich stylów całowania (a jest ich dużo), jednak po którymś razie, ten moment może być absolutnie magiczny._

Harry westchnął podczas czytania tego, co było na ekranie. Słowa Nialla również odtwarzały się wielokrotnie w  jego umyśle i gdzieś pomiędzy Louisem wychodzącym, po tym jak kędzierzawy zaczął wariować, i jutrzejszą szkołą, Harry przekonywał się, że tracił zainteresowanie Louisa, mimo tego co powiedział starszy.

Louis musiał zostać zainteresowany i naprawdę, Harry chciał całować go więcej, może z języczkiem, czy coś. Harry mógłby–Louisowi by się to spodobało, jeśli młodszy zrobiłby to właściwie.

Z wariującymi myślami, chłopak wrócił z powrotem na Google i wpisał  _najlepsze techniki francuskiego pocałunku._

[TOUCH]

Chłopak wszedł do kuchni, gdzie jego mama myła naczynia i nuciła pod nosem cichą melodię.

\- Hej..mamo? Czy ja…mógłbym bardzo szybko z tobą porozmawiać?

Anne odwróciła się, kiedy usłyszała jak jej syn wszedł do środka i wpatrywała się w niego z niemałym zaskoczeniem. Harry wiedział dlaczego – minęły prawie trzy tygodnie od kiedy wszedł i znalazł swoją mamę z innym mężczyzną, i rzeczywiście nie rozmawiał z nią od tego czasu – ale to wciąż trochę go smuciło. Zrobił kilka kroków na przód i delikatnie złapał jej dłoń, wpatrując się w nią, żeby upewnić się, że to jest w porządku. Kiedy poczuł jak jej palce oplatują się dookoła jego dłoni, uśmiechną się do niej nieśmiało, co zostało odwzajemnione.

Harry odciągnął ją od zlewu, jednak zatrzymał się przy zamrażarce, żeby wolną ręką chwycić pudełko lodów. Przesunął się w stronę lady, umieścił je tam, i otworzył szufladę, żeby wziąć dwie łyżeczki, zanim ponownie złapał lody, ciągnąc mamę do salonu.

Usiedli na kanapie, na przeciwnych jej końcach i skierowali twarze w swoją stronę, z lodami między nimi.

Anne nie sprawiała wrażenia chętnej, żeby mówi i Harry stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie będzie najlepiej, jeśli on zacznie mówić pierwszy, zanim mama osłabi go winą po tym wypadku. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął, - Powinienem…najpierw prawdopodobnie przeprosić..nie - powiedział Harry, kiedy Anne miała przemówić. - Nie, po prostu…po prostu  _pozwól mi_ , dobrze? - Kobieta skinęła, a syn wziął łyżeczkę lodów, wsadził je do ust i dał sobie czas na przemyślenie; wiedział, że będzie dzisiaj rozmawiał z mamą, ale niczego nie przygotował.

\- Ja..nie chcę już kiedykolwiek ponownie, wejść w takiej chwili - powiedział i skrzywił się na swój ton głosu. Chwycił dłoń mamy, sięgając przez kanapę. - Nie to; to po prostu, ja…albo nie jesteś kobietą, za którą cię uważałem, albo utrzymywałaś fakt, że  _umawiasz się z kimś_  w tajemnicy przede mną. I nie podoba mi się żadna z tych opcji, mamo.

Anne skinęła, spuściła wzrok i powiedziała - widujemy się od..od kilku miesięcy.

Harry potwierdził kiwnięciem; tego się spodziewał. - Tak myślałem. Ale od kiedy zaczęliśmy mieć przed sobą sekrety? - zapytał ponuro. Anne nie odpowiedziała, wciąż spoglądając w dół na swoje kolana. -  ** _My_** jesteśmy wszystkim co mamy- albo dobrze…byliśmy wszystkim co mieliśmy, tak myślę, teraz masz twojego….faceta, a ja mam Lou. Jednak ja po prostu-jesteś jedyną osobą, która wie o mnie wszystko, naprawdę, i myślałem, że przeliśmy wystarczająco, żeby nie mieć przed sobą tajemnic.

\- Zgaduję, że moja pierwsza reakcja nie była zbyt sympatyczna, ale nie zareagowałbym w ten sposób, gdybyś mi  _powiedziała._ Ja…po prostu tam był ten-ten nieuzasadniony  _strach_ -nie przez niego, lecz przez-przez…. _pozycję_ , w której się znajdowaliście - oznajmił rumieniąc się. - To-nie podobało mi się to. Nie chcę..nie chcę tego widzieć ponownie, okej? - Anne pokiwała głową, w końcu patrząc w górę na syna i chłopak zobaczył żal w jej oczach. - Ale głównie to było tylko…to, że ktoś była na mojej  _mamie._ Ty nie-jesteś moją  _mamą_.  _Nikt_ nie powinien traktować Cię jak…jako  _obiekt seksualny_. Od kiedy podnieca Cię bycie  _wykorzystywaną?_  - Anne zarumieniła się przerażona i chwyciła swoje lody, jako okazję, żeby na niego nie patrzeć. - A potem, byłem-rozmawiałem o tym z Lou i on-zapytał mnie dlaczego…dlaczego to wygląda tak, jakbym nienawidził tego gościa - Kobieta spojrzała na niego, z oczami pełnymi ciekawości, a Harry zadrżał na pieczenie w kąciku oka.

\- Ja, powinienem ci  _wystarczać_ , mamo. To jest-my zmienialiśmy  _domy,_ ty zmieniałaś  _prace,_ straciłaś  _męża, mnóstwo_ przyjaciół, ludzie przychodzili i wychodzili z naszego domu  _przez cały czas,_  kontrolując mnie. Pamiętam to wszystko. Ale myślałem-to wyglądało jakbyśmy byli _zespołem,_ ja i ty, i ty zawsze mi wystarczałaś, i myślałem-myślałem, że dla ciebie było tak samo. Myślałem, że byłem wystarczający dla ciebie i nagle okazało się, że to nie prawda. I dowiedziałem się o facecie, który najwidoczniej  _jest_ wystarczający dla ciebie i nie ma problemu we wczołgiwaniu się na ciebie, w środku dnia, zamiast uprzejmego pójścia do łóżka po cudownej randce jak prawdziwy gentleman. Facet, który ci  _wystarcza_  traktuje cię jak tanią dziwkę.

Harry mógł dostrzec szok na twarzy Anne; szczerze, sam również był zszokowany tym, że wypowiedział tą końcówkę. To nie powinno wyjść z jego ust.

Próbując ją uspokoić, zmiękczył głos i powiedział -  _Chcę_ , żebyś była  _szczęśliwa,_  mamo. Ale ukryte związki i zniżanie swoich standardów jak te…nie mogę tego pochwalić, okej?…nie mogę się z tym zgodzić.

Anne skinęła, oblewając się rumieńcem. Harry pochylił się w przód i przycisnął pocałunek w jej włosy i uścisnął ją. - Naprawdę chciałbym z powrotem zacząć z tobą rozmawiać. - powiedział, tuląc kobietę.

\- Też bym chciała, Harry. - powiedziała, a jej ramiona oplotły syna.

Kiedy Harry puścił ją, ta zapytała. - Czy dzisiaj nie ma czasami przyjęcia Louisa?

Harry skinął z małym uśmiechem, wkradającym się na jego usta. - Tak, właściwie Lou jest na zewnątrz, czeka na mnie. Po prostu chciałem z tobą porozmawiać zanim wyjdę. - Ścisnął jej dłoń, zanim sięgnął po wieczko, ale Anne go zatrzymała. 

\- Zostaw to - powiedziała. - Idź i daj Louisowi buziaka ode mnie.

Chłopak odwrócił się i wyszedł, złośliwie uśmiechając się do siebie.  _Z pewnością_ pomyślał, kiedy wdrapywał się do samochodu Louisa.

[TOUCH]

Wszystko było przygotowane. Dom był nieskazitelnie czysty, i udekorowany, Zayn przybył znacznie wcześniej, żeby ustawić nagłośnienie i pomóc w wyborze muzyki. Jedzenie było szykowane, jednak nie było to nic w czym Harry czy Louis mogli pomóc, gdyż Jay odmówiła odrzucenia zasad kuchni dla Harry’ego, a Louis…no cóż, Louis tak czy tak nigdy w życiu nie powinien być w kuchni.

Harry usiadł na łóżku starszego, z nogami złożonymi pod sobą i zwrócił się twarzą do Louisa, znajdującego się w tej samej pozycji, i splótł palce z tymi szatyna.

\- Ja-chcę czegoś spróbować - wydukał nerwowo - i nie chcę, żebyś mnie powstrzymywał.

Louis uśmiechnął się łagodnie i skinął, ze zmieszaniem ukazującym się na jego twarzy.

Harry nerwowo przymknął swoje oczy i pochylił się do przodu, przyciskając usta do swojego chłopaka. Prawie nie trafił, był tak blisko, jego usta nieznacznie oddalone od środka złapały kącik ust Louisa.

Louis przesunął się i sapnął, kiedy młodszy z niepewnością naparł swoim językiem na jego usta. Harry nie wywierał dłużej nacisku i jęk wydostał się z tyłu gardła starszego, żeby zachęcić go do ponowienia tej czynności.

Rumieniąc się, kędzierzawy ścisnął mocno swoją dłonią, udo szatyna, gdy pochylał się jeszcze bardziej w przód i po raz kolejny, delikatnie wsunął swój język w jego usta, niepewny rzeczywiście jak to  _robić,_ mimo że zaznajomił się z tym wcześniej. Louis skinął bardzo nieznacznie i prześlizgnął językiem po tym bruneta.

Harry sapnął i wycofał się, oddychając głęboko i wpatrując się w chłopaka. Louis był poczerwieniały i obserwował młodszego uważnie.

\- Touch? - zapytał. Harry nie odpowiedział, po prostu wpatrywał się w niego i twarz Louisa zmieniła wyraz na zaniepokojony. - Harry?

Loczek wpatrywał się w niego w osłupieniu przez kilka sekund, zanim ich usta ponownie się nie dotykały, zderzając się ze sobą uprzednio, z młodszym ssącym język Louisa.

-  _Harry_ \- wydyszał niebieskooki, czując jak dłonie Harry’ego przesuwając się w górę, po jego piersi i dookoła ramion. Harry zaskomlał i pociągnął chłopaka, opadając plecami na jego materac, i wciągając go tuż nad siebie.

Louis oddawał pocałunki, próbując zwolnić, jednak Harry jęczał i dostawał zawrotów głowy od tego jak przytłaczające to było. Wbił palce w plecy Louisa, kiedy ich języki otarły się o siebie. Bliskość przeszywała całe jego ciało. Płonął.

Nagle Louis zastopował. - Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch - wysapał z falującą piersią, kiedy osuwał się, siadając i odsuwając się szybko.

Harry nie wiedział co powinien przez to czuć, ale wiedział, że nie mógł oddychać. Kiedy zarejestrował, że ogień zostaje zagaszony i brak  _Louisa,_  poczuł pieczenie w oku i zarumienił się, nagle niezdolny, aby spojrzeć na chłopaka. Wpatrywał się w sufit, czując się głupio i młodo, i głupio, kiedy słuchał niechęci Louisa, aby mieć go tam, po drugiej stronie łóżka.

\- Harry? - zapytał Louis, ale ten nie odpowiedział. - Harry?

\- Taa? - Harry próbował odpowiedzieć, ale jego głos się załamał, kiedy chłód odrzucenia ogarnął go i; on nigdy nie czuł się tak fatalnie i zażenowanie w całym swoim życiu. 

\- Och,  _Harry_  - powiedział spokojnie Louis.

Nagle, dłonie Louisa ściskały kolana kędzierzawego chłopaka, który przysuwał się bliżej do niego, z nogami szeroko rozsuniętymi. Louis prrzyciągał go w swoją stronę, dopóki tyłek młodszego nie napierał na jego krocze, a nogi znajdowały się dookoła jego bioder. Pochylił się do przodu i podciągnął go w górę, ściskając go mocno.

Harry wciąż był zażenowany za sprawą Louisa, jednak ten pozostawał jedyną osobą, która mogła sprawić, że wszystko będzie lepsze, więc oplótł swoje ramiona i nogi dookoła niego, uczepiając się go z całych sił.

\- Hazza, tak bardzo cię pragnę, to przestępstwo. - Louis wyznał miękko w ramię młodszego. - Gdybyś był gotów, wziąłbym cię z bijącym sercem. Jednak nie jesteś, kochanie, a ja jestem jedynie człowiekiem; nie możesz  _zaskakiwać_  mnie w ten sposób, dobrze? 

Twarz Harry’ego wciąż paliła w zażenowaniu, jednak skinął on głową. Mimo to, Louis w to nie wierzył i chwycił jego podbródek między kciuk i palec wskazujący. -  _Hej_ \- spytał, przyciągając całą uwagę loczka - Chcę cię; bardzo mocno. Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo cię pragnę. Jednak ja-nie przywykłem do takiego całowania, nie bez zamiaru pójścia  _gdzieś._ To nowość dla mnie, okej? Muszę…też muszę do tego przywyknąć.

Brunet skinął, ponownie spuszczając wzrok. - Przepraszam - powiedział cichutko i ukrył twarz w piersi niebieskookiego. Jego policzki wciąż płonęły i on naprawdę potrzebował jakiegoś zapewnienia.

Na szczęście Louis wydawał się  _załapać,_ i wkręcił palce w jego włosy, przyciągając go delikatnie. Harry patrzył się w jego oczy, dopóki ten nie polizał swoich warg; wtedy jego wzrok spoczął na nich.

Louis prześlizgnął się w przód i jego usta uwięziły dolną wargę zielonookiego. Umysł Harry’ego był rozmyty, kiedy Louis przejechał po językiem po ich dolnej części i wypuścił swój własny, żeby polizać górne wargi starszego. Tomlinson odsunął się na ułamek sekundy, żeby przechylić nieco bardziej głowę i nagle ich usta wpasowują się w siebie, zasysają nieco i ciągną na wzajem wargę i język drugiego. Pocieranie języka szatyna o jego własny, przyprawiło Harry’ego o zawrót głowy i zaciska mocno jego ramiona, a później jego ręce wylądowały w karmelowych włosach i chwytają je, jak nigdy wcześniej. Louis jęknął głośno, prosto w usta młodszego, a później potrząsnął głową i zabrał jrgo ręce ze swoich włosów, i wycofał się.

\- Nie; nie możesz bawić się moimi włosami, okej? - wydyszał i Harry pokiwał szalenie głową, wsuwając palce między te Louisa, i przychylił się, podciągając się bliżej, z nogami dookoła talii starszego. Nogi starszego, z powrotem oplotły się dookoła niego, i ten poczuł jego nogę na swoim tyłku.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że stawał się nieco twardy, kołysząc się naprzeciw Louisa, kiedy ten ścisnął jego dłoń i wcisnął ich w materac pod nimi. Louis wypuścił go z uścisku i nagle jego twarz była zakryta z dwóch stron przez nieco spocone ręce szatyna. Ciepło jego dłoni na już palących policzkach Harry’ego, było właściwie jak ogień i Harry rozkoszował się tym, właśnie tak bardzo jak Louisem oderwanym tak bardzo, żeby wyszeptać jedynie ‘zwolnij’ prosto w jego usta.

Harry skinął ponownie, jednak poczuł usta, blisko jego języka, ssące go nieco i wtedy jęknął i zmieniło się to w skomlenie. Louis lizał cały jego język, a później pchnął Harry’ego, tak, że mógł delikatnie otrzeć swoimi zębami o jego dolną wargę i wycofać swój język, żeby mogli całować się jedynie za pomocą ust.

Kiedy pocałunek stał się spokojniejszy, Harry również się opanował, i Louis też. Kiedy się skończył, Harry wciąż oddychał mocno, a jego ręce wciąż wykręcały kołdrę, jednak popatrzył on na swojego chłopaka, i to wyglądało tak jakby  _świecił,_ był tak piękny. Jego twarz była zarumieniona, włosy zmierzwione nieco bardziej niż zwykle, jego usta były jasno różowe, a oczy ciemne. Louis pochylił się jeszcze jeden raz, i przycisnął niewinnie usta do Harry’ego. Na to ten się uśmiechnął.

[TOUCH]

\- To jest Harry - Louis praktycznie wykrzyczał, szarpiąc jego rękę. Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół swojego chłopaka i zaoferował podanie dłoni.

\- Hej Harry, jestem Greg - powiedział, przyjmując jego rękę do uścisku.

\- Oł, brat mojego najlepszego kumpla ma na imię Greg - odpowiedział kędzierzawy, z przyjaznym uśmiechem ozdabiającym jego twarz.

\- Ma na myśli Grega Horana - powiedział Louis - Niall Horan jest jego przyjacielem.

Teraz Greg rzucił okiem na Harry’ego, a później na Louisa i powiedział : Nieco za młody, żeby być twoim przyjacielem, czy nie?

Brwi Harry’ego zmarszczyły się w zmieszaniu, a później nieco w urażeniu i powiedział z odrobiną defensywy - Jest cztery miesiące starszy ode mnie.

Oczy Grega rozszerzyły się - Masz  _szesnaście_  lat?

Harry oblał się rumieńcem. - Piętnaście - poprawił, wystarczająco, żeby Greg dosłyszał, bez zbytniej uprzejmości. Odwrócił wzrok i skierował go na ziemię. To był trzeci raz kiedy ktoś był zdziwiony tym jak młody on był.

Mimo to Louis się uśmiechnął i stwierdził: - Jego urodziny są za półtora miesiąca i będziemy się na nich świetnie bawić, nie Hazza? - przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i uściskał kilka razy, dopóki Harry nie przymilił się i nie uśmiechnął się.

Harry spojrzał z czułością na swojego chłopaka i skinął, a później obydwaj popatrzyli na Grega, który uśmiechał się w tym momencie. - Miło jest widzieć, że przekonałeś Louisa, aby się uspokoił i przestał bzykać wszystkich młodych i gorących chłopców - powiedział, a jego ton sprawił, że wyraźnie można było wyczuć żart, dlatego Harry się roześmiał.

Louis sapnął w obraźliwy sposób. - O przepraszam.  _Nigdy_ nie umawiam się z młodszymi ode mnie! Harry jest specjalnym wyjątkiem.

Harry promiennie się uśmiechnął, czując się cudownie, jednak nie patrzył na Louisa. Greg pokręcił oczami i wziął łyk czegoś co tam miał - bezalkoholowego, czegoś czym to było - i zwrócił się do Harry’ego - Ciesze się twoim szczęściem, kolego. Tommo potrzebował kogoś kto pomoże mu nieco przystopować, w innym wypadku jego wątroba wysiadłaby przed jego dziewiętnastką!

Harry zaśmiał się w żenujący sposób - ten, który zwykle wkrada się do jego głowy i roznosi się w niej później echem - i uderzył dłonią w usta, kiedy jego policzki zapiekły. Kilka ludzi dookoła niego wpatrywało się z zaskoczeniem, ale Louis zaśmiał się głośno zaraz po tym i ucałował jego policzek, i trącił go nosem. Harry oplótł ramię dookoła jego barków, przyciągając go, żeby zatrzymać go na dłuższą chwilę, a Greg pomachał do niego i zniknął w tłumie.

Louis nawet zmusił Harry’ego do zatańczenia, ale szybko zdali sobie sprawę, że są okropnymi tancerzami, więc zaczęli poruszać się w sposób, który nigdy, przenigdy nie powinien być wykonany. Jednak Louisa to nie obchodziło, i Harry stwierdził, że jego też nie powinno. Impreza była w pewien sposób zabawna, jednak nieco wycieńczająca i nie była czymś od czego Harry kiedykolwiek mógł się uzależnić.

Kiedy przyjęcie się skończyło, Harry, Louis, Liam i Danielle zaczęli sprzątanie. Louis protestował, żeby Danielle nie sprzątała, jednak ona nalegała dopóki nie pozostało dwadzieścia minut do jej godziny policyjnej. Przytuliła Harry’ego i Louisa, dała im buziaka w policzek i po raz kolejny życzyła wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Liam natomiast poklepał ich obu w ramiona, i złożył starszemu z nich życzenia, podczas gdy Harry się im przyglądał. - Potrzebujesz podwózki? - zapytał, a Harry przełknął ślinę, zapominając ówcześnie powiedzieć Liamowi, że spędza noc z Louisem.

\- Erm, nie dzięki, ja…zostaję na noc?

Oczy Liama rozszerzyły się, jednak tylko na moment, i chłopak skinął, a potem posłał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w kierunku Louisa. Harry zarumienił się i stworzył kontakt wzrokowy z Danielle, która powiedziała bezgłośnie  _frasobliwa gnida_ i uśmiechnęła się, a potem obydwoje wyszli, zostawiając Harry’ego z Louisem, żeby skończyli sprzątanie. Na szczęście nie zajęło im to dużo czasu.

[TOUCH]

Kilka dni później, w  _dokładny_ dzień urodzin Louisa - będący Wigilią - Harry i Louis siedzieli na kołyszącym się łóżku w dżungli, zwróceni twarzami do siebie, z nogami złożonymi pod sobą i dotykającymi się kolanami. Ręce Harry’ego trzęsły się nerwowo, kiedy ułożył małe pudełeczko, owinięte idealnie w niebieski papier, na kolanie starszego.

\- Tylko..zanim je otworzysz…erm…nie wiedziałem co Ci dać? Ja z Liamem i Niallem zawsze po prostu urządzamy sobie męski wypad lub zostajemy w domu, coś jak pizza, film, jam session*, tego rodzaju rzeczy. I czyjekolwiek są to urodziny, pozostałych dwóch dzieli się wszystkim. Wiec nie wiedziałem co Ci dać, i dlatego ja…po prostu dałem ci to, i jakby…paragon jest w środku, jeśli by Ci się nie spodobało. Nie możesz-nie możesz jakby..otrzymać za to pieniędzy…jednak możesz wybrać coś innego, czego będziesz chciał w ‘równej lub niższej cenie’, tak powiedzieli. - Harry skubał skórę dookoła paznokci, gdy wpatrywał się w palce Louisa, tworzące perfekcyjne linie na zgięciach papieru, oplecionego dookoła pudełeczka.

Louis uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, wyglądając prawie na nieśmiałego, i skinął głową, patrząc czy młodszy jest gotowy, aby je otworzyć. Kiedy ten skinął, Louis prześlizgnął palce pod jedno z zagięć i podsuwał je w górę, dopóki tasiemka się nie przerwała. Ostrożnie odpakował pudełko, uśmiechając się promiennie w stronę swojego chłopaka. Harry odwzajemnił nerwowo uśmiech, wiercąc się na łóżku. Louis zdjął przykrywkę i wpatrywał się. W środku był cienki, pleciony naszyjnik ze skóry, z pensem u dołu, na którego obręczy było kilka okrągłych klejnotów. Po spodniej jego stronie, było wygrawerowane słowo  ** _touch._**

Kiedy Louis się nie ruszał - po prostu wpatrując się na to, ze zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy - Harry zaczął ponownie stawać się nerwowy, to głupie. 

\- To..możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli go nienawidzisz, to było po prostu coś w rodzaju-znaczy.. to głupie. To tylko…pens jest na szczęście, tak jakby z piłką nożną, czy wiesz, jesteś w ostatniej klasie, czy..czy z czymkolwiek dotyczącym twojego ojca.. - Louis spojrzał w górę i Harry przestał mówić, jednak kiedy Louis nic nie powiedział, młodszy zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju i szatyn z powrotem spuścił wzrok. - Ja po prostu..wybrałem skórę, bo wiem, że twoja skóra jest naprawdę delikatna? A nie chciałem dać Ci czegoś, co jakby spowoduje swędzenie..i również dlatego, że wiem, że ty tak naprawdę nie lubisz naszyjników, bo twierdzisz, że one-one wyglądają dziewczęco. I dlatego pomyślałem - to głupie, jednak stwierdziłem, że jeśli byłoby to coś jak  _skóra,_ mogłoby być bardziej  _męskie_  czy coś. Więc, jakby..nieważne..i  ** _touch_  **to dlatego, że jesteś szalony i nigdy nie zwalniasz i zawsze mówisz idźidźidź, i potrzebujesz czasami przypomnienia, żeby przyhamować, to właśnie to. Jednak pomyślałem również, że to mogłoby jakby…przypominać Ci o-o mnie? Albo o  _nas._ I pomyślałem, że również - ale możesz całkowicie - rachunek jest w środku, jeśli ty…

Louis rzucił się na Harry’ego trącając go i przytulając mocno. Łóżko zakołysało się nieco szalenie, a kolano Louisa wbiło w tył uda loczka, jednak ten tylko przytulił go równie mocno w odpowiedzi.

Kiedy Louis go puścił i usiadł z powrotem na swoich kolanach, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, z niewielkim przerażeniem, że oczy jego chłopaka niebezpiecznie błyszczały.

Louis zaśmiał się gardłowo i ucałował dokładnie Harry’ego. Następnie przycisnął czoło do młodszego i powiedział cichutko : - Harry, nikt  _nigdy_ wcześniej,nie włożył tyle troski w zakup prezentu. Dziękuję Ci. Tak bardzo mocno.

Harry wpatrywał się wystarczająco długo w jedno miejsce, że aż zaczął mieć lekki ból głowy, ale później oderwał się, tylko po to, żeby ponownie pocałować wargi Louisa. - Kocham Cię - powiedział po prostu, czując że to powinno wystarczyć. - Ty…ty zasługujesz na wszystko. A ja wiem, że tak naprawdę…naprawdę  _nie mam_  wszystkiego, jednak ty-mogę podarować Ci wszystko co mam? Znaczy, jeśli tego chcesz.

Jednak Louis potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął naszyjnik z pudełka, pozostawiając je pustym. Jego palce rozpięły go, a on sam odwrócił się, w drugą stronę i spojrzał przez ramię - Założysz mi?

Palce Harry’ego nieco się trzęsły, kiedy zaczepiał go ponownie, dookoła szyi Louisa, a ten odwrócił się dookoła i wtulił się w niego, pchając go, dopóki nie opierał się na kilku poduszkach. - Dziękuję - powiedział ponownie. - Jest…jest Wigilia, to wszystko - stwierdził.

Harry skinął, rozumiejąc. - Dobrze, ty i ja? Nie musimy świętować Wigilii. Od teraz to po prostu mogą być twoje urodziny. Jest dwudziesty trzeci grudnia, urodziny Lou, a Święta są dwudziestego szóstego.  A przynajmniej dla mnie i dla ciebie. - dodał szczerze. ( autorka chyba się pomyliła pisząc 23, bo jego urodziny są 24, ale może to ja coś źle zrozumiałam, dop.tł.)

Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a jego palce wyznaczyły drogę w dół i w górę pryzmatu na koszulce Pink Floyd Harry’ego. - Myślisz, że będziemy mieć więcej wspólnych Wigilii?

\- Nie - stwierdził poważnie - będziemy mieć więcej urodzin Louisa.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się olśniewająco i wyciągnął szyję, żeby sięgnąć do ust Harry’ego i uwięzić je między swoimi. Harry wydał pełen wdzięczności odgłos z głębi swojego gardła i przejechał szybko językiem po wardze Louisa zanim ją puścił. Starszy chłopiec ułożył głowę na jego piersi i pozwolił kołysać się łóżku, kiedy oni tulili się do siebie.

 


End file.
